


Сборник тиккиаленовских драбблов

by Tykki



Category: D.Gray-man, The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А вот тут я собираю дикое количество написанных драбблов по Тикки/Аллен.<br/>Время написания - 2008-2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявкам дайри-юзера Аллен Уокер.

**1.** **Погонишься за двумя зайцами...**  
\- Ты бы уже определился, чего ты хочешь больше.  
\- Ну почему я не могу одновременно и выдать твою Чистоту Графу, мальчик, и тебя себе забрать?  
\- Да как тебе сказать...

 **2.** **Ответственность.**  
Что такое ответственность, Аллен понимает заново, видя под порвавшейся перчаткой на руке Тикки Мика белый крестообразный шрам.  
И крепче перехватывает меч.

 **3.** **Аллен vs Сигареты. Борьба за здоровый образ жизни.**  
\- Тебе леденцов, содовой, веточку, наконец, пожевать?  
\- Отстань, мальчик, курить всё равно буду.  
\- Поцелуй?

**4.** **Бабушкины рецепты.**  
Аллен и Тикки - оба сироты, и некоторые детали совместного быта им приходится открывать самим вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться опытом предыдущих поколений. Поэтому первому иногда приходится неловко краснеть, когда ему, с восторгом рассказавшему о какой-то домашне-кулинарной придумке, небрежно замечают, что, честно говоря, это ещё по бабушкиным рецептам известно. Но тогда второй обнимает его за плечи и безапелляционно заявляет, что у них двоих по-своему, и вообще, врут они всё, эти бабушки.

**5.** **Простуда.**  
\- А я-то думал, род Ноя не болеет...  
\- Иди ты, мальчик, подальше, аааа-пчхи!  
\- Ну уж нет, я не могу лишить себя такого развлечения, то есть, прости, не могу не ухаживать за больным...

 **6.** **Вязание.**  
\- Аллен, ты как старуха какая-то.  
\- Зато у тебя свитер новый будет, Тикки.  
И в вечерней тишине успокаивающе щёлкают спицы.

 **7.** **Языковой барьер.**  
\- Если не стереть человечество, оно убьёт этот мир.  
\- Человевечество заслуживает ещё один шанс...  
\- Мы говорим на разных языках, мальчик.

 **8.** **Время встречи изменить нельзя или Топографический кретинизм возвращается**  
\- Тикки, ну хватит ругаться, в конце концов мы же ведь сумели встретиться, и в этот же день, и в девять часов...  
\- Только в девять вечера вместо девяти утра. И почему-то в Ливерпуле вместо Манчестера.

**9. Неспящие в Сиетле.  
** \- А я решил остаться и посмотреть, не ты ли это забыл, - объясняет Тикки, протягивая колоду Аллену. - Ну, я говорил, что мне проще стать причиной чужой потери, чем лекарством от неё, но, в виде исключения, в твоей я не виноват. Так что, поблагодаришь или проклянёшь того, кто всему свету объявил, что тебе надо развеяться?

**10.** **День Сурка в стиле ДГМ**  
_(где-то я это уже писал)))_  
\- Отступи из этого боя, Тикки Мик! - и удар.  
\- Отступи, на некоторое время, а потом я приду к тебе сам... - не-а, не сработает.  
\- Не отступай, хорошо, иди дальше - но мы оба выживем, слышишь?

 **11.** **Это не считается!**  
\- Я твой сердцем, но не душой, а это считается, мальчик?  
Улыбка на лице, кровь на руках.

 **12.** **Пока смерть не разлучит вас...**  
\- А твоё совершеннолетие предлагаю отпраздновать в любой стране, одобряющей однополые браки, мальчик.  
\- Опять тебя несёт...

 **13.** **А что бы было, если бы...?**  
\- Ты говоришь, что вот было бы лучше, не просыпайся никогда во мне Память Ноя, но, скажи честно, разве бы мы встретились тогда?  
\- Встретились бы. Обязательно бы встретились.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявкам дайри-юзера Аллен Уокер.

**1.** **Удар в спину.**  
Аллен дышит ровно и медленно, понимая, что единственный его шанс выжить - это дать Чистоте восстановить все только что повреждённые внутренние органы, а для этого лучше резких движений не делать.  
\- Прости, но я не знал, как ещё оставить тебя со мной, - обжигает ухо чужой шёпот.

 **2.** **Смелость.**  
\- За-за-зачем ты это сделал? - Аллен краснеет и пытается закрыть руками губы одновременно с тем, как говорит.  
\- Захотелось, - пожимает плечами Тикки, - так что набрался смелости и сделал...  
\- И сколько градусов было в той смелости?

**3.** **Кактусы и стирка.**  
\- Кактусы, конечно, неприхотливые растения, - ворчит Аллен, отбирая у Тикки таз, - но всё же давай тебе не будет лень вылить воду из-под стирки на двор, а не под них?..

**4.** **Тиз как домашний питомец.**  
\- Ну чем тебе не нравится, что у нас Тиз живёт, мальчик? Зато ведь ни пауков, ни тараканов, ни крыс, ни нежеланных гостей...

**5.** **Коронованный Клоун в бытовых условиях.**  
\- Нет, Тикки, никаких: "Давай сэкономим на метёлочках для пыли", я сказал!!..

**6.** **КК и аллергия на перья.**  
\- А я-то думал, ты не переносишь Клоуна только в фигуральном в смысле, как Чистоту.  
\- Поди к чёрту, мальчик... а ещё лучше - в аптеку, и без средства от аллергии не возвращайся, чудо, блин, в перьях...

 **7.** **"Когда Шику обижается на Вашку..."**  
_Пояснение от музы: "простая, почти "домашняя" ситуация, что делает один, когда обижается на второго, и что делает второй, когда обижается на первого. Финал истории на совести автора.)"._  
\- По-моему, людям, простившим друг другу взаимные убийства, как-то глупо цапаться из-за того, что кто-то забыл купить продуктов, тебе не кажется?..  
\- Мы идиоты, мальчик, и твой довод это только подтверждает... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявкам дайри-юзера Аллен Уокер.

**1.** **Все оттенки тишины.**  
При всей краткости, случайности и запретности их встреч, казалось бы, им бы всё это украденное время только говорить на важные обоим темы, ну или хотя бы заниматься любовью.  
Однако же, глядя на часы, двое снова понимают, что все до одной секунды провели только в тишине и почти полной неподвижности, просто сидя друг рядом с другом и иногда касаясь рук и волос.  
В принципе, оба не в претензии.

 **2.** **Вопрос доверия.**  
Тикки любит повторять: "Мы не можем доверять друг другу, только не с тем, что нам дано". Но, чувствуя, как без малейших колебаний поддерживает его рука, Аллен знает, что эту фразу следует понимать по-другому.  
"Мы можем говорить, что не доверяем друг другу, в конце концов, разве важно, что именно мы говорим?".

 **3.** **Перемирие.**  
\- Разница только в том, что благодаря перемирию я могу сделать вот так, - говорит Тикки, вжимая Аллена в стену, - и мне за это ничего не будет.  
\- Ну, положим, насчёт "ничего" ты преувеличил... - отвечает мальчик, ненавязчиво отводя руку с одолженным у Лави молотом в замах на уровне пояса.

 **4.** **"- Доктор, я всё время скалю зубы, что вы мне посоветуете как дантист?**  
**\- Вам к психиатру".**  
\- Нет, вот с этим тебе точно не ко мне, - без колебания повторяет Аллен, выталкивая Тикки из своей комнаты. - С этим тебе сперва под холодный душ, потом проспаться, потом к врачу, а вот потом уже, если ещё будешь этого хотеть, приходи - поговорим...

 **5.** **Повезло.**  
Драться в искажающем чувства Ковчеге, когда с обеих сторон по несколько противников, дело дурное и провоцирующее самые неприятные ситуации. Так что, когда вдруг ярко вспыхивает свет, двое едва успевают остановиться: а когти Аллена почти вонзились в грудь Тикки, а рука Тикки почти в горле Аллена.  
\- Вовремя оно, а, мальчик? - первым выходит из остолбенения сын Ноя.

 **6.** **"Записки на холодильнике".**  
Записка 1: "Твой завтрак на третьей полке, пиво где обычно, будь добр, вымой за собой посуду и вынеси мусор, а после работы купи овощей".  
Записка 2: "Твой ужин на второй полке, про посуду тоже не забудь, и я постелил тебе в гостиной".  
Записка 3: "Аллен, я уже всё понял, может, помиримся?". 

**7.** **Дороги.**  
Говоря о людях и дорогах, чаще всего имеют в виду выбор жизненного пути и все последствия, с ним связанные.  
Но этим двоим просто повезло встретиться на обыкновенном, совершенно не метафизическом перекрестье в чистом поле и, узнав друг друга, кивнуть в знак приветствия.  
А потом пойти своей дорогой, которая, по случайному совпадению, у них обоих оказалась одной и той же.

**8.** **Положительный герой.**  
\- Ты ведь знал, что я тебе "спасибо" за это не скажу, - задумчиво говорит Тикки, созерцая ладони, с которых исчезли стигматы. Хорошо хоть, на лбу остались. - Но, понимаю, иначе ты не мог.

**9.** **Семейный портрет.**  
\- А если говорить о естественных позах для семейного портрета, то естественнее всего будет смотреться, если я сожму тебе левое плечо, а ты - приставишь мне меч к горлу, мальчик.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявкам дайри-юзера Аллен Уокер.

**1.** **Свет в конце туннеля.**  
\- Я честно старался и вовсе не играл в поддавки, - говорит Тикки, делая шаг вперёд, чтобы обнять одетого в сияющее белое мальчишку с росчерком алого шрама, и ни капли не жалея о том, что умер.

**2.** **Свидание вслепую.**  
\- Я всегда думал, что фраза "свидание вслепую" подразумевает под собой что-то менее... буквальное, - ворчит Аллен, борясь с искушением хоть как-то подвинуть повязку.  
\- Зато так мы прекрасно раскрываем вопрос доверия, - Тикки аккуратно и уверенно отводит его руки от лица и тянет за собой, выбирая участок дороги поровнее. - Следуй за мной, полагаясь только на мои глаза и на то, что я не захочу никак подшутить... а ведь могу, ты же знаешь. Сегодня мы идём туда, куда выберу я, такими путями, какие выберу я. Да и, к тому же, - тут он рывком дёргает на себя экзорциста, заставляя того потерять равновесие и одновременно удержав за талию, - признайся честно, разве тебя это не заводит?  
Аллен краснеет, понимая, что сын Ноя прав.

 **3.** **Шахматы.**  
\- Пусть на этой шахматной доске я всего лишь рыцарь, - хмыкает Тикки, - но ты-то, мальчик, ведь только пешка.  
Он не договаривает: "Достигшая восьмой клетки".

 **4.** **Потери.**  
Всё, что он может сделать сейчас, - это прижимать к себе Аллена и гладить его по спине, слушая уже сухие вслипы. А тот благодарен тому факту, что Тикки выше его и крупнее, и можно действительно спрятать лицо у него на груди и не смотреть вокруг, потому что он уже увидел всё, что надо, и нет сил не отводить взгляда.  
\- К добру или ко злу, но всё наконец закончилось, - негромко говорит сын Ноя. - По крайней мере, других потерь у тебя больше не будет.  
Он, к сожалению, не прав, но лучше Аллену сейчас не знать, что скоро он лишится и этих обнимающих его рук.

 **5.** **Право выбора.**  
\- За всё приходится платить, и платить чем-то не менее ценным, - Аллен массирует левую руку, словно надеясь изгнать этим паралич. - И не говори мне, что за твою жизнь я дал слишком дорого, правда, не говори, потому что сейчас я могу ударить тебя и правой рукой.  
\- Когда же ты научишься спрашивать разрешения, грёбаный спаситель? - сжимая и разжимая кулаки, сквозь зубы спрашивает Тикки.  
\- А зачем? - парирует экзорцист с заснувшей летаргическим сном Чистотой. - Я платил способностями, а не ты ли сам мне так свою назвал?  
\- Право выбирать... - шепчет визави, отворачиваясь.

 **6.** **Семейные праздники.**  
\- По-моему, для тебя это просто повод заказать как можно больше вкусной еды, - говорит Тикки, созерцая ломящийся от блюд стол.  
\- Я поражён твоей бесчувственостью, - лукаво отвечает Аллен, хотя серые глаза искрятся смехом. - Как же можно не отмечать годовщины наших встреч? Партией в покер - годовщину первой, минутой молчания - годовщину второй, роскошным ужином - годовщину третьей?  
\- Боюсь спрашивать, как будем отмечать годовщину четвёртой... - качая головой, бормочет португалец.

 **7.** **Бессонница.**  
\- Ты что не спишь в такую глухую ночь?  
\- Что _ты_ здесь делаешь?  
Два голоса в Ковчеге раздались почти одновременно, и те, кому они принадлежали, воззрились друг на друга с равным изумлением. Потом Аллену на плечи лёг белый плащ.  
\- Стой, я не за этим, - вздохнул Тикки.  
\- А за чем? - осведомился экзорцист, не спеша ослаблять бдительность. Португалец долгим взглядом посмотрел на высящуюся в центре Ковчега башню.  
\- Ностальгия привела, - наконец усмехнулся он. - Но ты-то что здесь в три с лишним ночи забыл? Неужели днём нельзя было налюбоваться?  
\- Мне не спалось, - буркнул Аллен.  
\- Да, этого я не учёл, - покачал головой Тикки. - А ведь нарочно выбирал время, надеясь, что никого из вас тут не будет. Давай так? Я пообещаю не делать резких движений, а ты не помешаешь мне здесь с часик сидеть.  
Мальчик смерил его подозрительным взглядом, но в конце концов кивнул, деактивировав Чистоту. Сын Ноя удовлетворённо улыбнулся и прислонился к ближайшей стене, не отводя глаз от башни. Его неожиданный компаньон от нечего делать встал рядом.  
\- Неужели тебя правда так туда влечёт? - минут через пятнадцать нарушил молчание экзорцист.  
\- Ну конечно, - приподнял бровь португалец. Пряди длинных волос идеально обрамляли его лицо. - Всё-таки, считай, там был поворотный момент моей жизни.  
\- Тогда почему ты стоишь здесь, а не там, наверху?  
\- Мальчик, есть разница между ностальгией и мазохизмом.  
\- А...  
Ещё через пятнадцать минут они уже сидели на мостовой, поскольку стоять надоело. Когда Аллен достал колоду (ага - ту самую), Тикки стянул перчатки.  
Играли без ставок и в полном молчании, мухлюя чисто по привычке. Потом ни один не мог вспомнить, как именно распределились победы, хотя было ощущение, что примерно поровну.  
Последняя партия была сдана часа через полтора после встречи; как только вскрылись, португалец встал и потянулся, и экзорцист убрал карты.  
\- Я завтра, пожалуй, приду ещё, - сказал сын Ноя, открывая дверь. - Надеюсь, у тебя снова будет бессонница.

 **8.** **Страхи.**  
Тикки знал, что война закончилась, а ночные кошмары Аллена - нет; более того, у бывшего Разрушителя времени развился навязчивый страх всё-таки потерять тех, кто благодаря ему выжил. Фобия привела к тому, что в любое время дня и ночи мальчишка мог заявиться к бывшим соратникам и противникам, дабы удостовериться в их благополучии.  
Тикки безумно раздражала эта привычка, пока однажды в комнатах, где он квартировал, Аллен не остался на ночь. А потом и не только на ночь.  
Правда, именно после этого Тикки настоял на том, чтобы у всех, за кого боялся Аллен, постоянно имелся при себе беспроводной голем, и герой войны мог проверить своих подопечных, просто протянув руку за Тимом.  
Род сильно смеялась, когда в первый её такой диалог: "С тобой всё хорошо?" - "Да" - "Мне прийти?" - "Необязательно, но можно", вклинился мрачный голос её брата, сообщившего, что не для того он всучивал всем передатчики, чтобы сейчас подвергать любимую сестру соблазну приютить у себя шляющегося по ночам экзорциста.

 **9.** **«Одинокий крик в пустыне…»**  
\- Не ори, - шипит Тикки, зажимая рот седому экзорцисту и оглядываясь вокруг. - Никогда не знаешь, кто тебя услышит, даже в этом всеми забытом месте...  
Глаза Аллена мечут молнии, намекая, что это отнюдь не та реакция, которую жаждешь получить от партнёра после первого в своей жизни оргазма.

 **10.** **Банкротство.**  
\- Ты ещё и лишил меня средств к существованию, - восклицает Тикки, патетично воздевая руки.  
\- Это-то ещё почему? - устало вздыхает Аллен.  
\- Ну как же, раз теперь, после разоблачения Сирила, мой счёт заморожен, то мне остаются либо шулерство, либо прежние подработки. А кто со мной в постоянном тёмном виде свяжется?  
\- Бедняжка, расовой дискриминации испугался? Попросить Комуи устроить тебя дворником?

 **11.** **Моя попытка номер…**  
Тикки замирает, озарённый какой-то новой мыслью.  
\- Ты ведь правда не собираешься интересоваться, первый ли ты у меня? - осторожно спрашивает он.  
\- Нет, - удивлённо отвечает Аллен. - А что? Боишься, поссоримся?  
\- Нет, блин, - язвительно огрызается португалец. - С арифметикой просто беда, а пальцев для подсчёта может не хватить!

 **12.** **И встретились как-то Тикки с Алленом в четвёртый раз…**  
\- Ты плохо подготовился к встрече, - заявляет Тикки, едва завидев седого экзорциста.  
\- Почему это? - вздрагивает Аллен, подавляя желание заозираться в поисках подвоха.  
\- Судя по спекуляциям фандома, ты должен был явиться, переодевшись в женское платье, а я - не выдержав этого зрелища, видимо - тут же предложить тебе обручальное кольцо.  
\- Спасибо, мне не пойдёт, - ворчит мальчик, а потом до него доходит. - Но лишних денег не бывает, так что кольцо давай. Ты ведь принёс, правда?

 **13.** **Полночь. Конец декабря. Холодильник.**  
На кухне зажёгся свет, и Аллен виновато застыл на месте, пойманный с поличным на месте преступления, без малейшей возможности оправдаться.  
\- Так, двадцать пятого я тебе всё простил, - Тикки с грозным видом скрестил руки на груди. - В конце концов, Рождество я сам не шибко уважаю, а ты, как именинник, имел право сожрать свой праздничный ужин задолго до прихода гостей. Но вот Новый год испортить не дам. А ну вытащи колбасу изо рта и положи торт, салат, вырезку, телячий язык, омара и эклеры обратно в холодильник!

 **14.** **Приоритеты.**  
\- Мы же договаривались... - шепчет Аллен в промежутках между поцелуями, - ...что всё это будет не прежде, чем ты разберёшься с собственными приоритетами...  
\- Я и разобрался, - усмехается Тикки, но, если бы не темнота, было бы видно, что в глазах его нет радости. - Скажи, мальчик, ты хорошо знаешь смысл выражения "отвлекающий манёвр"?

**15.** **"Догони меня, кирпич."**  
\- Как же это было неумно с твоей стороны, - вздыхает Аллен, глядя на распластанного на земле Тикки. - Ну не надо, не надо проверять меня на скорость и дальнобойность атак, я ведь растущий организм и всё ещё эволюционирую...

**16.** **Сказка на ночь.**  
\- Папа, а расскажи сказку на ночь!  
\- Сейчас, - бурчит Тикки, - сейчас, дети, придёт Аллен и приведёт дядю Комуи, и вот тот пусть и расскажет вам сказку о том, что у двух особей мужского пола ничего родиться в принципе не может...

 **17.** **10 способов поссориться и 1 помириться.**  
То, что Аллен уже злится, Тикки знал и так. Поэтому ссора, разразившаяся с первого упоминания выполнения приказа Графа, сюрпризом не стала.  
То, что фраза: "Мы те, кто мы есть, ты экзорцист, я - из рода Ноя", стала поводом для продолжения ссоры, было неприятным, но фактом.  
Аллену, впрочем, тоже не стоило заикаться об уходе с Графской службы: так они поругались в третий раз.  
Четвёртый всплеск возник благодаря фразе: "Уж лучше ты к нам переходи", а пятый (Аллен как раз только успел успокоиться и тоже проплевать выбитые зубы) - благодаря намёку, что всё равно все свои, и по блудному брату скучают.  
Шестой недружелюбный разговор начал сам экзорцист, сидя на поверженном Тикки, тряся его за ворот и напоминая, что кое-кто из-за своего образа жизни уже к некоторым своим, а именно Кларку, Момо и Изу, вернуться не может.  
Седьмой этап ссоры застал Аллена корчащимся у стенки, когда ему методично по почкам указывали, что есть и более прямой виновник этой невозможности вернуться, нежели образ жизни.  
В восьмой раз они поцапались, когда младший решил, что пора это прекращать, и попытался извиниться. Старший счёл, что извинение через час после драки - слишком раннее и приравнивается в новому оскорблению.  
Девятую ссору инициировал, разумеется, Тикки, сказав, что верные псы Ватикана будут спать сегодня на коврике в прихожей.  
В десятый раз они поругались прямо во время секса, в связи с попыткой поставить в зависимость от исхода борьбы за лидерство победу той или иной стороны в войне.  
А помирило их утреннее осознание того, что последний спокойный день перед гранд-финалом кончился, и надо расходиться каждый к своим.  
Они обнялись, ни говоря ни слова, и так распрощались.

 **18.** **Когда кончаются сигареты.**  
\- А ты знаешь, что у наркоманов это называется ломкой? - спрашивает Аллен, уворачиваясь от швыряемых в него предметов. - И нечего так нервничать!  
\- Предпочитаю термин "никотиновое голодание", - Тикки оглядывается в поисках тяжёлых и не привинченных к полу вещей. - А ты меня сегодня со своими проповедями раз-дра-жа-ешь.  
\- Да что ты? - щурится экзорцист. - Мне уйти?  
\- Нет, - отчаявшись найти, чем бы ещё бросить в наглого мальчишку, сын Ноя мгновенно оказывается рядом с ним и запускает руки под форму. - Лучше поступим логичней, - сдувая седую прядь с уха, хмыкает он.  
\- Ну и где же тут логика? - насмешливо интересуется Аллен, притягивая, тем не менее, мужчину к себе, чтобы поцеловать.  
\- Как это где? И тебя заткну, и на другой наркотик перейду... раз сигарет всё равно нету.

 **19.** **Нервные клетки не восстанавливаются.**  
_(прим. авт.: моему ужасу на "Камикакуси" посвящается))_  
\- О Господи, - говорит Тикки и начинает обмахиваться нащупанной на столе тетрадью.  
\- Рад, что заставил тебя вспомнить о Боге, - мрачно замечает Аллен. - Огорчён, что таким способом.  
\- Не знаю, чем вызвана маскировка, но... Тебе и правда не идёт мини-юбка, мальчик.  
  
_\+ 1 от меня без заявки, я в полёте из Краснодара читал интересную статью)_  
**Бабочки**  
\- Бабочки, - выдыхает сигаретный дым Тикки, сидя так расслабленно, как будто это и не он сейчас буквально вылетел из воздуха и сумел затормозить только на середине комнаты, - удивительные создания. А уж их обоняние... Самец способен учуять запах самки на расстоянии до двенадцати километров, определить направление и найти её, представляешь, мальчик?  
\- Тикки, - вздыхает Аллен, и глаз у него нервно подёргивается. - Прежде, чем ты разовьёшь эту тему, хочу сказать тебе сразу: пошёл к чёрту.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявкам дайри-юзера Аллен Уокер.

**1.** **Иллюзии**  
Аллен огорчается, когда вспоминает, что на фоне этой войны его отношения с Тикки могут быть только иллюзией любви.  
Наверное, экзорцисту было бы проще, если бы он, пока путешествовал по Китаю и Индии, изучал буддизм поглубже и узнал, что на самом деле весь мир - иллюзия.

 **2.** **Последний день осени**  
\- Любуешься? - спрашивает Тикки, заметив, что Аллен не сводит глаз с лениво кружащихся снежинок.  
\- Не совсем, - склоняет голову набок тот. - Сегодня же последний день осени, да? Завтра зима...  
\- А, меланхолия из-за смены сезонов?  
Экзорцист улыбается.  
\- Уже ближе, но тоже не то. Просто я привык, что именно зимой могу потерять и обрести что-то важное. - Он искоса смотрит на португальца. - Интересно, что будет в этом году?..

 **3.** **Привычки**  
После небезызвестных событий в Ноевом Ковчеге сэр Тикки Мик ведёт жизнь весьма размеренную, постепенно заполняя день всякими мелочами так, чтобы неучтённых минут не осталось.  
Как у всякого достопочтенного английского лорда, в расписании у него чётко закреплены по времени пять трапез, а промежутки между ними он может посвятить увлечениям и устоявшимся привычкам.  
Завтракая в постели кофе и тостами, он просматривает "Таймс" и "Геральд Трибьюн" - несмотря на то, что новости, которым посвящены первые полосы, он узнаёт как минимум накануне.  
После завтрака, умывшись, накинув шлафрок и перейдя в гостиную, сэр Мик переходит к менее приятному чтению, а именно к отчётам управляющего делами его маркизата. Впрочем, надо признать, зачастую лорд не вникает в суть и просто подписывает прилагаемые бумаги, после чего отправляется на внутренний дворик разминаться, чтобы поддерживать хорошую физическую форму.  
Затем он одевается для выхода в свет, вытаскивает папильотки из волос и укладывает причёску по последней моде: у него нет привычки оставаться на ленч дома, так что это - время визитов. Нанеся их, он едет в клуб - если только это не начало уик-энда, поскольку уик-энды целиком и полностью отданы старшему брату и его семье.  
В клубе, отобедав, сэр Мик расписывает пулю или присоединяется к партии в бридж. Некоторое время назад милорд имел слабость к покеру, но сейчас это уже прошло. Как правило, игра затягивается, и участники едва замечают, когда подают чай.  
После ужина, раскланявшись со всеми знакомыми, Тикки, сменив несколько кэбов, добирается до определённого района, где из мёрзнущих на улице молодых людей выбирает себе компанию на ближайший час. Поскольку лорд изначально неанглийского происхождения, он не рискует задевать общественное мнение, заводя спутника из людей своего круга. Взамен приходится смириться с опасностью заразиться сифилисом - но у его милости всё-таки шансов на это куда меньше, чем у многих других джентльменов.  
И только пара часов после этого, когда сэр Мик в задумчивости возвращается домой пешком по ночному Лондону (напрашиваясь на нападение и убийство - но тут, конечно, как с сифилисом), никак не регламентированы его расписанием. Конечно, можно записать их как дань привычке дышать свежим воздухом, но слишком сосредоточено для этого лицо милорда, слишком остро реагирует он на любой шорох, слишком цепко впивается взглядом в каждую странную тень.  
Не исключено, что объяснение этим двум часам можно найти в утренних тренировках маркиза, когда он отрабатывает каждое движение, хмурясь, как если бы представлял перед собой всегда одного и того же противника; и танец всегда заканчивается движением, в котором при некоторой наблюдательности узнаётся имитация вырывания из груди сердца.  
Также ответ на загадку поможет дать и то, что, как правило, все молодые люди, чьё внимание покупает вечерами сэр Мик, по возрасту не моложе пятнадцати и не старше семнадцати лет, а также невысоки, худощавы и светловолосы.

**4.** **Сны**  
Когда Аллену начали сниться сны о гибели мира в те Три дня тьмы, он сперва думал только об одном: как сделать так, чтобы Четырнадцатый не пробуждался дальше. Потом, когда он поподробнее увидел, что происходит с брошенным на земной тверди человечеством, мальчик задумался, кем надо было быть, дьяволом или святым, чтобы при таких обстоятельствах подняться на борт Ковчега. Но по-настоящему экзорцисту захотелось узнать, что же тогда произошло, когда он почувствовал невыразимую скорбь первоначального владельца снов при виде знакомых лиц в толпе гибнущих. А когда Аллену привиделось, как они с Тикки Миком играют в карты, а потом тот сгорает заживо, экзорцист до самого утра лежал и думал, как же сделать так, чтобы война прекратилась без искупительных жертв с обеих сторон.

**5.** **Долги и ответы**  
\- Ни в каком я перед тобой не в долгу, - упрямо возражает Аллен. - Если хочешь знать моё мнение, тебе эти раны только на благо. Так что ни какие вопросы я тебе отвечать не буду.  
\- Неужели не ответишь даже на вопрос, не хочешь ли пообедать? - разводит руками Тикки. - Здесь за углом забегаловка, и я угощаю.

 **6.** **Последствия**  
\- О, только не говори мне, что это... - простонал Тикки.  
\- Это, это, - мрачно кивнул Аллен. - Как-то всё-таки Чистота и сила рода Ноя слишком на ура взаимодействуют, в обход всех законов биологии... - Он погладил округлившийся живот. - Ну что? Если ты не сбежишь от ответственности, я, так уж и быть, назову его в твою честь.

**7.** **Гадание на ромашке**  
\- Тикки, оставь цветы в покое, - фыркая, тянет Аллен за рукав сюртука. - Что ты, как ребёнок... На этот вопрос я тебе и так могу ответить.

**8.** **Случайности и закономерности**  
В какой-то момент становится невозможно не обращать внимание на то, что каждое боевое взаимодействие между ними приводит к эволюции одного или обоих. Это уже закономерность. Должно быть, как-то так вышло, что их части сил особенно хорошо друг на друга реагируют. А вот это уже, наверное, случайность, но от этого не легче.  
Поэтому, завидев, с кем ему сегодня драться, Тикки сперва расплывается в широкой улыбке, а потом начинает критически осматривать и себя, и противника: по десять раз сменившиеся причёски, костюмы, проявления сил и цвет кожи.  
\- Знаешь что... - завершив, говорит португалец. - Пойдём-ка лучше по пиву дёрнем?  
\- Это что, предложение мира? - усмехается Аллен. - И я не пью пиво.  
\- Я тоже, ну да найдём, что выпить, - пожимает плечами Тикки. - И мир тут ни при чём, просто со всеми этими трансформациями нас уже скоро даже свои узнавать перестанут.

 **9.** **Шанс**  
В какой-то момент, когда игра пошла совсем по-крупному, а мальчишка опять вырос над собой, он перестал думать обо всём, кроме Графа. И Тикки, с улыбкой приглашавшему на очередной танец, вместо привычного азарта доставались только удивлённо-растерянные взгляды: как, ты ещё здесь? а зачем?  
Это уязвляло. Впрочем, сын Ноя знал, что есть ещё шанс вернуть всё на круги своя.  
В следующем бою новые стигматы открылись почти с лёгкостью.

 **10.** **На удачу**  
\- А, - улыбается Тикки, когда из образовавшихся ковчежных врат буквально вываливается знакомый прОклятый мальчишка. - Ты как раз вовремя.  
(До этого сын Ноя сидел и всё никак не мог решить, идёт ли он уже говорить с Род и Графом, или ещё нет. На размышления накладывало отпечаток то, что беседы эти, скорее всего, дорого обойдутся).  
Аллен успевает только ошарашенно моргнуть, когда его смачно целуют в губы, положив предварительно взяв за уши, чтобы зафиксировать. Впрочем, через с  
кунду экзорцист всё равно отскакивает.  
\- Совсем сбрендил? - мрачно интересуется он.  
\- Это просто мне на удачу, - объясняет Тикки прежде, чем сделать ручкой и исчезнуть в других вратах.

**11.** **Фетишизм**  
\- Иногда мне до ужаса хочется записать тебя к психоаналитику, - жалуется Аллен, отбирая у Тикки пуговицу с собственным именем. - Останавливает только то, что, если ты начнёшь рассказывать всё честно, бедняге же не жить.

**12.** **Секреты**  
У Аллена Уокера есть секрет. И счастье экзорциста, что тогда рядом не случилось ни Линка, ни големов, потому что за такие вещи по-прежнему отдают под трибунал. Но Аллен, как всегда, наплевал на это, когда вытаскивал второй раз приласканного мечом экзорцизма врага из рушащегося здания, совершенно не будучи уверен, что упомянутый враг на этот раз всё-таки останется только человеком, и попутно высказывал всё, что он об этом враге - да о Тикки же - думает, не церемонясь в выражениях. Благо враг всё равно был в отключке. Сгрузил Аллен его неподалёку, напоследок вспомнив ещё пяток нецензурных эпитетов, и ушёл, стараясь никому не попасться на глаза.  
У Тикки Мика тоже есть секрет, и по сравнению с вышеописанным тот секрет прост и невинен. Португалец на самом деле во время всего происходящего был в сознании, просто сил не доставало даже на то, чтобы засмеяться.

**13.** **Понедельник - день тяжёлый(с** )  
\- Чего тебе, мальчик? - поднимает Тикки мутный взгляд. - Драться? Ах, молодость, блин, и откуда столько энергии с утра... В общем, я готов рассмотреть твоё приглашение, если ты сначала принесёшь мне кофе. Без сахара и молока, пожалуйста.

**14.** **Доказательство жизни**  
\- Это просто мой выбор, и никому я ничего не доказываю, тебе в том числе, - пожимает плечами Тикки. - Не порть мне настроение пафосом, мальчик. А если тебе вдруг приспичило узнать, что для меня доказательство жизни, то я готов потом как-нибудь сгонять в Лиссабон за страницей из церковно-приходской книги.

**15.** **Шрамы**  
Даже теперь, спустя столько лет после войны, Аллен терпеть не может, когда дотрагиваются до того, что осталось от его "проклятья". Половина лица с въевшимся в кожу шрамом - это табу, никому нельзя касаться, даже друзьям и любимым. Уокер не ударит, конечно, но на его ядовитый язык и умение находить больные темы кто только не жаловался, с первой же супруги начиная.  
Тикки плевать на имеющиеся на его теле шрамы - на все вместе и на каждый по отдельности, даже от стигматов. Но с ним лучше не поднимать темы лояльности и свободы выбора - это тоже табу, причём Лави утверждает, что внёс предупреждение об этом в инструкцию для всех орденцев, въезжающих в Лондон. Зато сэр Мик как был, так и остался в отношении окружающей действительности жутким тактилом.  
Каждое общение бывших Разрушителя Времени и Удовольствия Ноя, в принципе, является воплощением дилеммы ёжиков: чем меньше расстояние, тем больше втыкается иголок. К сожалению, учитывая возможности этих "ёжиков", местности вокруг приходит пушистая северная лиса.  
К примеру, после очередной попытки примириться за чашкой кофе от господина Уокера ушла вторая жена, но где-то с неделю этот факт никто даже не комментировал. И только когда восстановили ратушу, и бедной женщине удалось получить развод официально, друзья намекнули Аллену, что он в чём-то не прав.  
Впрочем, на вопрос рекомого экзорциста, а насколько права его недавняя благоверная, уже вовсю собирающаяся замуж за Тикки, тоже, в общем-то, никто ничего путного не сказал.

 **16.** **Время - деньги.(с)**  
\- К сожалению, сейчас я слишком занят, чтобы отвлекаться на покерную партию с тобой, - мило улыбается Аллен. - Так что тебе придётся предложить мне что-то очень хорошее, чтобы искупить моё потерянное время.  
\- Ах так? - с иронией смотрит Тикки. - Ну что же, никогда не думал, что скажу это тебе, но: и сколько ты стоишь в час, мальчик?

 **17.** **Если в небе видишь люк,**  
**Не пугайся - это глюк.**  
**Если в стенах видишь рожи,**  
**Не пугайся - это тоже.(с)**  
Тикки зажмуривается и мотает головой. Когда открывает глаза, глюк уже исчезает.  
\- Ты чего? - спрашивает Аллен.  
\- Ничего, показалось, не обращай внимания, - отмахивается сын Ноя, про себя решив, что спать надо больше, а то дожили уже, стигматы на экзорцистских лбах начинаем видеть.  
Поведение Аллена в эту встречу тоже кажется немного странным, но Тикки в итоге тоже списывает это на недосып, хотя в начале и подозревает подвох.  
Никогда ещё Четырнадцатый не был так близок к провалу. ^_.^

 **18.** **Родина сказала - надо, партия сказала - есть!(с)**  
\- Что, опять, ОПЯТЬ эти тупые шутки на тему лишения меня Innocence? - раздражённо спрашивает Аллен. - Можно подумать, я их мало наслушался!  
\- Что поделать - приказ у меня вполне чёткий, - пожимает плечами Тикки. Улыбается: - Скажи спасибо, что в этот раз там нет слова 'убить', а значит, всё можно толковать превратно.  
\- А если я вообще не девственник?  
\- Приказ есть приказ. Зашьём.

 **19.** **Не смотри на меня, как Ленин на буржуазию!(с)**  
\- Всё, спокойно, и не надо на меня так смотреть, - вздыхает Тикки.  
\- А как прикажешь на тебя смотреть? - с подозрением интересуется Аллен. - До сих пор ты как-то не проявлял дружелюбность намерений.  
Португалец откидывается на стену и прикрывает глаза.  
\- Да, я убил кучу твоих товарищей и убью тебя, если представится возможность. Спорить не буду. Но сейчас мы внутри барьера и не можем пользоваться своими способностями. Так что где-то на час можешь расслабиться. Потом, если барьер ещё не вскроют, у меня лопнет терпение, и я проверю, можно ли тебя убить голыми руками.  
Экзорцист переваривает информацию где-то секунд двадцать, после чего отвечает:  
\- Хорошо. Тогда где-то через сорок пять минут, если барьер ещё не вскроют, я попрошу тебя помочь проверить, можно ли его вскрыть изнутри. Голыми ногами.

 **20.** **Верхи не могут, а низы не хотят.(с)**  
_(вы понимаете, как трудно не написать по такому энцу? причём пошлейшую))_  
\- Абсолютно никаких метафор, - заявил Аллен. - И аллегорий тоже. И - чего б ещё? а, вот, аллюзий, хотя это слово уже не вполне к месту. Орден не хочет больше войны, и предлагает обсудить условия мира. И только попробуй сказать, что я рассуждаю не с позиции силы. - Он взял решительный аккорд на белом фортепиано.  
\- И почему мне кажется, что внутри того Ордена произошёл переворот, и вышестоящие чины там теперь и слова против тебя пикнуть не смеют? - тихо пробормотал Тикки.

 **21.** **Исторический факт**  
Сорвав голос и исчерпав запас ругательств, пройдя за последние полчаса по всем спектрам эмоций от эйфории до отчаяния, от ненависти до любви, давно перестав чувствовать онемевшие руки, Тикки всё же продолжает крепко держать Аллена за плечи и надеяться его дозваться. Из сознательных мыслей у него сейчас только одна: в тайной истории Книжников всё это будет отмечено только как факт победы экзорцистов над Тысячелетним графом.  
Официальные источники и того меньше оставят от седого мальчишки, из чьих глаз ушла душа.

 **22.** **Революция**  
\- Ты что это, серьёзно? - восхитился Тикки. - Ваш же Орден основан Ватиканом, а ты поперёк идти задумал? Граф будет в экстазе!  
С этими словами он хотел было ретироваться, но длинные когти Аллена ухватили его за ухо.  
\- Невежливо подслушивать сквозь стену, милорд, - укорил экзорцист. - В наказание вы нам поможете.  
\- Я? Да у меня нет ни единой причины этого делать!  
\- Линк тоже сперва так говорил...

 **23.** **1)Начальник всегда прав. 2)Если начальник неправ см.п.1 (с)**  
Пожалуй, самым глупым из всех когда-либо данных ему Комуи поручений Аллен считал нынешнее. Знаете, вот больше всего после недавнего окончания войны, нет даже, Войны - так вот, больше всего после её окончания хочется шляться по третьесортным забегаловкам в поисках того, что начальство посчитало эксклюзивным блюдом, крайне желанным на ужин.  
Впрочем, раздражение по поводу того, куда и зачем его послали, Аллен питал ровно до того момента, пока в очередной забегаловке не увидел Тикки Мика, в белой форме и с картами в руках.  
А жизнь-то налаживалась...

**24.** **Ученье свет, а неучёных - тьма.(с)**  
\- Хотелось бы мне пожалеть о том, что ты не можешь поехать вместе со мной в университет... - тянет Аллен, прижимая коленом крышку чемодана. - Но я же видел образцы твоего, Тикки, э, письменного творчества... В общем, походил бы ты хоть год сперва в школу.

**25.** **Яблоко**  
\- Я не женщина, - резонно замечает Аллен, вертя в руках золотистое наливное яблоко с греческими буквами, самым естественным образом сияющими на аппетитном боку.  
\- Ах, ну извини! - не менее резонно вспыхивает Тикки. - Вот сейчас я всё брошу и побегу изучать язык Гомера и способы исправления текста на яблоках Гесперид. А пока не вернусь, считай, что там написано: 'Прекраснейшему'.

**26.** **Свечи**  
\- Ужин при свечах, романтика, блин! - высказался Тикки, и по тону было понятно, что "романтика" - слово крайне нецензурное. Впрочем, это было простительно, учитывая, что сам он не угодил волосами в пламя свечей только потому, что не растерял специфических особенностей организма, и в данный момент занимался тем, что подстригал опалённую шевелюру Аллену, такими особенностями не обладавшему. - Давай всё-таки заплатим уже за электричество, а?

**27.** **Семейный скандал**  
Услышав, как очередную тарелку разбили на лету вязальной спицей, и поморщившись от этого звука, Род приподняла край скатерти и заглянула под стол. Сидевший там ощутимо вздрогнул.  
\- Прячешься, Тикки? - вздохнула девочка. Тот кивнул. - И правильно делаешь. Лучше тебе сейчас на глаза Графу не попадаться. - Он развёл руками. - И сам виноват! - отругала она. - Тебе тридцать скоро, а я тебя должна учить, что некоторые вещи старшим лучше не говорить? - Он потупился. - Кто вчера был такой умный и трезвый, что ляпнул Графу про свой роман с Разрушителем Времени, а? Ни одной целой тарелки теперь в доме...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тиккиаллены с Хот-феста, 2009й.

**по заявке[Tachibana.](http://www.diary.ru/~ginchiyo/) [D.Gray-man. Тикки | Аллен. «У нас с тобой не роман, а цирк какой-то».](http://www.diary.ru/~Hot-Fest/p78220624.htm#279599753)**  
  
Первое правило - никогда не попадаться на глаза ненужным людям. "Люди" - это в самом широком смысле, разумеется. А, поскольку не всегда знаешь, кто тут может оказаться ненужным, лучше вовсе никому не попадаться на глаза.  
Второе правило - нужно следить, чтобы и второго не увидел чей-то недобрый или, наоборот, слишком добрый взгляд. Потому что сам второй взгляда может не заметить, а значит, надо прикрыть ему спину фигурально или буквально.  
Третье правило - сперва слушаться, спрашивать потом. Это, конечно, чтобы первые два не нарушить.  
\- Пригнись! - Аллен резко дёргает ворот плаща Тикки, так, что ткань трещит, но маскировку некоторую обеспечивает. Португалец пытается не потерять равновесия - а это не так-то легко, учитывая, что оба они на коньке крыши. Удержаться всё-таки удаётся, но тут экзорцист юркает к Тикки под плащ, и они кубарем катятся вниз - пока не зависают в воздухе под защитой всё того же конька.  
\- И что это было? - интересуется португалец, убедившись, что Аллен мирно висит у него на талии и не собирается отдавать новых команд.  
\- Ты не поверишь, но там была Линали, - спокойно отвечает экзорцист.  
Тикки закуривает и патетично разводит руками:  
\- Сперва ты заталкивал меня в гостиницу, чтобы подраться на улице с акумами. Потом я тебя, прикрывая подносом, уводил на второй этаж из общего зала, когда там появились искатели. Потом мы оба взламывали чердак и забирались на крышу, потому что оказалось, что гостиница наполовину снята Чёрным орденом. А потом нам даже там посидеть не дали, потому что, видите ли, экзорцистам вздумалась полетать с дозором! Мальчик, у нас с тобой не роман, а цирк какой-то!  
\- Не цирк, - поправляет Аллен. - А шпионские игры. И, если ты закончил, спланируй-ка вон в тот переулок, и попробуем найти, у кого бы там снять комнату на ночь.  


 

 **по заявке[14th](http://www.diary.ru/~14th/) [D.Gray-man. Тикки | Аллен. Поймать на живца.](http://www.diary.ru/~Hot-Fest/p78405598.htm#279631826)**  
  
\- Тикки Мик! - у Аллена перехватывает дыхание, когда на стене церкви он видит эту жуткую пародию на святое распятие. Кровь стекает из-под "венца" из терновника, сочится из ран в запястьях и ладонях, в лодыжках и под рёбрами. Самый злейший враг не заслуживает такой пытки, и, к тому же, в душе экзорциста остро вспыхивает вина: он помнит, как обвинил Тикки в том, что тот теряет человеческую сущность, а тот ответил: "Может быть, проблема как раз в том, что не теряю. И не хочу терять. Может быть, проще меня убить и дождаться следующего Удовольствия".  
Если этот разговор подслушали, а его могли подслушать... Если бы он, Аллен, тогда не стал бы провоцировать на эту откровенность...  
\- Я тебе помогу. - Забыв почти обо всё, экзорцист подаётся вперёд, чтобы вытащить гвозди из лодыжек Тикки.  
\- Ох как ты это зря, - слышен из-за спины Аллена голос Сирила Камелота. - Надо же, как просто попался...  
Последнее, что видит Аллен, прежде чем лишиться сознания от удара, это глаза Тикки. В них - усталость.

 

 **по заявке[14th](http://www.diary.ru/~14th/) ["А вот скотч, знаешь ли, обычно применяют для других целей".](http://www.diary.ru/~Hot-Fest/p78223705.htm#279793952)**  
  
Когда щедрая порция виски льётся на рану, Тикки шипит сквозь зубы от боли, и это естественно. Не менее естественны и убийственные взгляды, которые он кидает на "помощничка" и ругательства в его же адрес.  
\- Терпи-и, - тянет Аллен, перебинтовывая португальцу руку. - Что, привык к своей быстрой регенерации, забыл, что такое, когда раны обычным порядком заживают? Вспоминай теперь, чего уж. И спасибо скажи, что рука вроде не так сильно повреждена, чтобы потом плохо действовать. А дезинфекция - это, между прочим, обязательная процедура для обычных людей. Вроде тебя и меня.  
Тикки криво усмехается.  
\- Мальчик, что ты мне лекции читаешь, будто я жалуюсь? Мне просто больно видеть нерациональный расход хорошего продукта. Скотч, знаешь ли, обычно применяют для других целей.  
\- Это например? - поднимает брови Аллен. - С учётом того, что для медицинских он сейчас как раз необходимей всего?  
\- А даже если для медицинских. - Тикки берёт бутылку здоровой рукой и, вытащив зубами пробку, одним глотком вливает в себя едва ли не четверть оставшегося. - Чем тратить больше, чем нужно, на дезинфекцию, лучше оставить, не скупясь, на обезболивающее.

 

 **по заявке[14th](http://www.diary.ru/~14th/) [D.Gray-man. Тикки | Аллен. "Главное - правильно загадать желание".](http://www.diary.ru/~Hot-Fest/p78224761.htm#280163363)**  
  
Тикки держал на руках тело Аллена и с немым вопросом смотрел на Род.  
\- А что я? - вздохнула она. - Он точно знал, сколько стоит его удача, и за сколько её можно продать Богу. Поэтому список тех, на чьё выживание он загадал, включал в себя ровно столько имён, сколько было нужно, не больше и не меньше. Ну да, сам он в этот список не уместился.  
\- Я... - с трудом выдавил из себя Тикки, - выжил... потому что умер он?  
Род пожала плечами:  
\- И я так выжила. И те экзорцисты, которые сейчас пытаются его найти, не видя нашего барьера. И ещё некоторое количество людей. Удача Аллена Уокера была хорошей вещью, на неё можно было обменять большо-ое желание. Оставь его тело здесь, Тикки, и уходи, радуясь подаренному шансу.  
Португалец шагнул вперёд, к длинному плоскому камню, на который указывала девочка. И даже вытянул руки, чтобы опустить на него Аллена - но, передумав, прижал его к себе.  
\- Род, - усмехнувшись, позвал он. - Что-то ты не договариваешь. Он не холодеет.  
Его сестра, рассмеявшись, спрыгнула с соседнего камня, на котором сидела сама.  
\- А ты ведь почти ушёл, - пожаловалась она. - Ну ладно, не буду врать: душа его отлетела, но не сказать, чтобы без возможности вернуть. Так что тело ещё будет некоторое время жить, если, конечно, о нём позаботиться.  
\- Ты позаботишься? - нетерпеливо спросил Тикки.  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда я верну его душу. - Он поймал странный взгляд сестры и нахмурился: - Я ведь смогу?  
\- Если за то, чего ты хочешь, ты заплатишь соизмеримую цену. - Она завела руки за спину. - И подумай хорошо, чего именно ты хочешь, Тикки, от этого будет многое зависеть. Как ты найдёшь душу, как попадёшь туда, где она, как вернёшь - и какой будет душа по возвращении? Жаль, что ты всё-таки так решил, но, раз уж решил, взвесь всё и вся, как это сделал Аллен. Главное - правильно загадать желание.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.Gray-man Fest, 2009, кроме последнего фика, там 2011.

**по заявке[Dark_Mousy](http://www.diary.ru/~HarryJPotter/): _Круг IV - 31. Тикки|Аллен. "На тебя невинности не напасешься!"_.**  
_Фантазию автора вдруг жутко унесло в АУ и пост-канон относительно последних глав, а также в сторону Аллена, наполовину ставшего 14м._  
_А охотничья шляпа - это шляпа охотников на оленей, больше нам известная, как шляпа Шерлока Холмса. Аллен даже её на артах носил)_  
  
\- Так на тебя невинности не напасёшься, - растирая в пыль зелёный кристалл, Тикки слышит насмешливый голос противника прежде, чем видит его самого. Потом тот выходит на свет, и Удовольствие склоняет набок голову, рассматривая ещё новое ему зрелище.  
Тогда, после битвы в Северной Америке, все и вся неминуемо изменились. И, хотя между сторонами в итоге установился новый паритет, очень многие примерили на себя новые роли.  
\- Что молчишь? - спрашивает Аллен, меняя обойму в револьвере. - Полагаешь ниже себя со мной разговаривать, о любимый сын своей семьи?  
\- Тебе не идёт шляпа, мальчик, - замечает наконец Тикки. На самом деле, это не так: охотничья шляпа и приталенный плащ в едином стиле Аллену очень даже идут. И служат своей цели: благодаря ним не скажешь сразу, что глаз их хозяина переcечён шрамом, а модным пиджакам и расклешенным брюкам упомянутый хозяин предпочитает мундир Чёрного ордена.  
В ответ на реплику Аллен пожимает плечами:  
\- Всё лучше, чем волосы платком повязывать, согласись?..  
В следующую секунду он резко вдыхает и забывает выдохнуть - потому что пальцы Тикки сомкнулись на револьвере, и тот уже осыпается светящейся зелёной пылью.  
Но - через секунду Аллен улыбается, а потом оказывается в пяти метрах от противника, и Тикки слышит отголосок музыкальной фразы в голове.  
\- Я же говорю, не напасёшься на тебя невинности, - смеётся Аллен, встряхивает левой рукой, и с той слетает иллюзорная (а может, и не иллюзорная) кожа нормального цвета. - Ну что же, - экзорцист воздевает руку, - если ты так хочешь, могу и этим подраться. А если нет... - он засовывает руку в карман плаща и достаёт оттуда кинжал со знакомым зелёным отсветом лезвия. - Я готов поэкспериментировать ещё.  
\- Сколько у тебя их? - не выдерживает Тикки. - И как это вообще возможно?..  
\- Некромантия - полезная наука, спроси хоть Графа, хоть Кросса. Только, - Аллен подмигивает, - это так, между нами, договорились?  
\- Ты изменился, - словно окурок, сплёвывает Тикки фразу.  
\- Увы мне, - кивает экзорцист. - Ну что же, продолжим?

 

 **по заявке[Ичиго](http://www.diary.ru/~bleach-life/): _Круг V - 4. Тикки|Аллен."Я судья, жертва и убийца"_.**  
_Всем лежать, это энца) Ну, почти)_  
_А автору грызли мозг манговские намёки на то, что у Тикки могут быть какие-то связи с семьёй Уокеров. Помимо предосудительных._  
  
У Аллена холодные глаза.  
Впрочем, так про него и раньше можно было сказать, серый всё-таки к тёплым цветам не относится. Но сейчас глаза холодны именно в плане выражения, и Тикки знает, что Аллен мысленно осуждает себя.  
Как будто вот прямо сейчас ему больше нечем заняться.  
\- Побудь со мной, - говорит Тикки. В любое другое время эта фраза показалась бы ему безвкусной, но в постели все всегда несут ерунду, и никто никогда не обращает на это внимания. - Отвлекись от воспоминаний, от самобичевания, от всего. - Он крепко сжимает пальцами лодыжку экзорциста, а потом, наклонившись, целует его ступню. - Всё это неважно.  
\- Щекотно, - Аллен улыбается, но выражение глаз у него остаётся прежним. Пока что. Португалец верит в свои силы.  
\- Щекотно, и только? - губы Тикки мягко обхватывают мизинец на ноге экзорциста, потом, один за одним, другие пальцы. Аллен смущённо фыркает и трясёт головой, упрямо не желая признавать, что - нет, не только.  
Тикки не верит в эту его игру, но ценит то, что ради него Аллен пытается поиграть в искренность.  
\- Поговори со мной, мальчик. А то ты всё порываешься забыть, что я вообще здесь.  
\- Какие глупости! - Аллен выворачивается из хватки Тикки, едва не заехав тому ногой по носу, и, усмехнувшись, тянет старшего за ворот рубашки на себя. - В такой момент как-то сложно забыть о твоём существовании, согласись?  
\- Ты всегда был способный, - хмыкает Тикки, нависая над экзорцистом и с интересом ожидая, что тот ещё придумает.  
Аллен же протягивает левую руку и когтем срезает все пуговицы с рубашки португальца.  
\- В чём дело? - спрашивает Тикки. - Ты ведёшь себя в точности так, как мне бы хотелось, а значит, пытаешься отвлечь меня, а не себя. Что такое на этот раз?  
\- Тикки, ну что тебе стоит просто заткнуться? - вздыхает Аллен, и португалец зачисляет себе десяток очков на счёт: экзорцист прекратил наигранно улыбаться. - Какая тебе разница?  
\- Больша~ая, - тянет Тикки, снимая и отбрасывая рубашку. Из нагрудного кармана выпадает серебряная пуговица с именем: "Аллен Уокер", откатывается к окну и остаётся лежать там, поблёскивая в луче света. - Ты что-то вспомнил?  
\- Не больше, чем ты. - Аллен касается волос португальца, волнящимися, чуть влажными после душа прядями спускающихся на плечи. И, в противоречие сказанному, чувствует, как на грани сознания мерцает какое-то воспоминание, а с ним - ощущение неправильности, ощущение того, что нехорошо, что у мужчины в его постели именно такие волосы. Но этим экзорцист делиться не собирается точно. - Просто я многое знаю, - продолжает он. - А потому могу во многом догадаться о том, какая у меня роль. И мне мерзко от того, что часть из этого можно было подстроить, а в части я сам, того не ведая, подыграл.  
\- И всего-то? - смеётся Тикки, крепко его обнимая и вместе с ним перекатываясь, так, чтобы Аллен теперь лежал на нём. - Мальчик, я чувствую то же самое уже давно, ну и что?  
Зажмурившись, Аллен снова мотает головой, но на сей раз это уже не игра. Когда он открывает глаза, становится видно, что взгляд у него сумасшедший, мятущийся, лихорадочный - но совершенно не холодный.  
\- Я судья, - бормочет он, чувствуя, как гладят его ладони Тикки, как пальцы того разминают затёкшие мускулы спины. - Я думал, что имею право сражаться с вашей стороной и считал, что искренне желаю помочь душам. Поэтому я судил. Ведь я же сам сперва пал жертвой этого спектакля, разве нет? Это и давало мне право.  
\- Будет, будет, - фыркает ему в волосы Тикки. - Ты пафосен, как Граф, в этой исповеди. Неужели нет слов попроще?  
\- Не знаю...  
\- Или не хочешь использовать? Всё-таки, когда говоришь, как роль читаешь, настолько легче от реальности отвлечься...  
\- Но я судья, - упрямо вздыхает Аллен. - Больше, чем ты думаешь. И ещё - жертва. И ещё, - он почти переходит на шёпот, - я убийца. Ведь с этого я начал играть, без этого бы ничего не было. Я судья, жертва и убийца.  
\- Тебе осталось примерить последнюю роль, - вздыхает в ответ Тикки. - Раз уж ты так намерен именно в этих терминах всё раскладывать.  
\- Какую? - Аллен, снова подняв голову, пристально смотрит на него, и португальцу кажется, что он и так знает, что услышит, всё знает, но ждёт, пока это произнесут вслух. Из детства и услышанных историй приходит странный образ крещения водой и разверзающихся небес.  
\- Да спасителя, конечно, - говорит Тикки. И на одном дыхании продолжает: - И это самый кошмарный постельный разговор из тех, что у меня когда-либо были.  
Аллен улыбается, довольный тем, что услышал, и глаза у него улыбаются тоже.  
\- Будь со мной, - говорит он, и теперь эти слова - приглашение и недвусмысленный намёк. - А потом - будь что будет.

 **по заявке[14th](http://www.diary.ru/~14th/): _Круг V - 18. Тикки | Аллен. Причины и следствия._.**  
  
Прохладная шёлковистая ткань скользит меж пальцев, не слишком желая завязываться в сколько-нибудь приличный узел, и Тикки с досадой сдёргивает галстук, больше всего желая отшвырнуть его в угол и так забыть.  
Приготовления к банкету идут так себе.  
Причины? Тикки совершенно не хочется идти на этот "пир победителей".  
Следствия? Надо будет взять себя в руки и всё равно подготовиться. Не прийти Тикки не может - победила не его сторона, и не ему решать.  
Он смотрит в зеркало и видит, что за спиной, в дверном проёме маячит Аллен Уокер. Тикки оборачивается, и едкий вопрос о том, пришёл ли экзорцист позлорадствовать, уже готов сорваться с его губ, но Аллен смотрит серьёзно, так же серьёзно и пронзительно, как однажды тёплой китайской ночью, что была полна шелеста листьев и крылышек Тиз.  
\- Тебе помочь? - спрашивает Аллен, и португальца было берёт оторопь, но потом он замечает, что юноша указывает на галстук.  
\- Да.  
Аллен отлепляется от косяка и, подойдя, начинает аккуратно завязывать узел.  
\- Что, так хочется на моей шее удавку затянуть? - всё же язвит Тикки.  
\- После того, как я свидетельствовал о том, что носители генов Ноев невиновны в том, на что толкали их эти гены, и потому их следует освободить? Навряд ли.  
\- Для Род это ничего не изменило.  
Аллен ощутимо дёргается. Род избрала себе страшную судьбу, и это знают обе стороны.  
Причины? Она не хотела быть почётной гостьей ни на каком пиру победителей.  
Следствия? Всех остальных из рода Ноя быть на нём обязали - чтобы убедиться, что все остальные со своей судьбой смирились, не иначе.  
\- Скоро начнут, не задерживайся с появлением, - говорит Аллен, и Тикки понимает, что тот уже закончил с галстуком и собирается уходить.  
\- Угу, - кивает португалец, отворачиваясь. Влезть во фрак он, слава... кому-то, ещё может самостоятельно.  
\- А ты меня разочаровал, - летит ему в спину. - Я не думал, что ты сдашься. Даже нам.  
Тикки снова разворачивается и долго смотрит в серые глаза, которые отказались становиться золотистыми, потом переводит взгляд на упрямо поджатые губы, которые однажды выплюнули площадную брань - тогда, когда Аллену выразили признательность за одержанную в войне победу.  
После чего Тикки улыбается.  
  
Через час, когда банкет будет в разгаре, Тикки вскочит на стол, изящно опрокинув чашу с пуншем на Малкольма Лвелли, рассмеётся - а потом раскинет руки и устроит смерч с участием блюд и столовых приборов. И мало кто за общими визгом и руганью различит, что Аллен тоже смеётся, с восторгом глядя на то, что творит португалец, и отвлекается только на то, чтобы Клаун Белтом сбить предметы, летящие по опасной траектории в чью-нибудь голову.  
А Тикки будет счастлив.  
Следствия? После того, как он выйдет из залы - через крышу, естественно, - он станет главным врагом Церкви, и за его спиной в своё время образуется новая сила.  
Причины? Того, что он будет счастлив, а не того, что станет врагом Церкви и главой её оппозиции? (Тут он всё же понадеется, что причины кроются в нём самом).  
Причина только одна, и имя ей - Аллен Уокер.  
  
За этот вечер, несмотря на его причины и следствия, они долго ещё будут друг другу благодарны.

 

 **по заявке: _Круг VI - 25. Тикки|Аллен. "Больше не поиграем, да?"_.**  
_Автор использует цитаты из Т. Пратчетта._

 **Внимание, это DEATHFIC! Смерть персонажа! Не читайте дальше, если не хотите ангста!**  
  
  
От кого-то - кажется, от Книжника, а, может, даже от Лави - Аллен слышал, что выигравшая сторона редко употребляет выражения вроде: "Славная победа". Потому что именно она видит, что представляют собой поля сражений после таких побед.  
"Совершенно ничего приглядного".  
Эту фразу Аллен повторяет раз за разом, обходя развалины некогда могучего замка. Таких всё меньше остаётся в Великобритании, вот, и ещё один можно из списка вычеркнуть...  
"Совершенно ничего приглядного".  
Аллен вполне отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что его сознание пытается защититься от реальности. В такие моменты сходят с ума, кидаются с оружием в руках на друзей или просто с обрыва. Поэтому - уж лучше повторять одну и ту же фразу. Особенно когда видишь тела. Или смятую одежду и кучку пепла на ней.  
"Совершенно... ничего... ".  
Он дышит. Враг, переживший сражение, ещё дышит, и шарманка в голове Аллена, скрипнув, замолкает.  
Хотя он очень хочет, чтобы она заиграла вновь, поскольку не надо быть врачом, чтобы видеть, что помощь здесь уже бесполезна.  
\- Тикки... - негромко зовёт экзорцист, и враг - Ной - человек приоткрывает глаза.  
И начинает смеяться.  
Дыхание вырывается из его груди с хорошо слышимым хрипом, так что приступ веселья очень недолог.  
\- Какой-то Бог меня, похоже, любит, - говорит Тикки. - Я и не надеялся увидеть тебя ещё раз, мальчик.  
\- Зачем я тебе? - Аллен садится рядом и смотрит себе под ноги. Он очень устал.  
\- Так, просто, поговорить, - хмыкает португалец. - Мы ведь больше не поиграем с тобой, да? Обидно, правда?  
Аллен кивает:  
\- Правда. Но я тебе был нужен не за этим.  
\- Действительно, - легко соглашается Тикки, и по тому, как быстро он признался, видно, что и он понимает, что каждая минута на счету.  
\- Так зачем? - Та часть души пр **о** клятого экзорциста, которая ещё что-то чувствует, сейчас мечется в попытках изобрести для Тикки средство спасения. Но сам Аллен более рационален и знает, что тут речь может идти только о выполнении последнего желания. И это - если повезёт.  
\- Убей меня, - светло улыбается Тикки.  
Экзорцист, искоса на него посмотрев, замечает:  
\- Вряд ли моё вмешательство необходимо.  
\- Не-ет, ты не понял, - звучно, сладко тянет португалец, и в этот момент Аллен его и понимает. - Убей меня, как можешь только ты, чтобы Удовольствие исчезло из мира насовсем, чтобы никто и никогда, ни один неудачник не получил этот подарочек после внезапных головных болей... - Кашель мешает ему договорить.  
\- Ты уверен? - спрашивает экзорцист, когда Тикки снова может отвечать.  
\- Знаешь, как тяжело было оставаться собой всё это время? - мечтательно вопрошает Тикки. - Когда никто от тебя этого не ждёт, и когда ты сам никому особенно не нужен? А, мальчик, знаешь? Я имею право, и плевать, что потом обо мне скажут... Главное, чтобы ты это сделал.  
Аллен прислушивается к своим ощущениям. Но желание подчинить следующего носителя Удовольствия не перевешивает желания оказать последние почести Тикки Мику.  
\- Да, я это сделаю, - говорит он. И вытаскивает меч, которым оборачивается левая рука.  
\- Премного благодарен, - довольно отвечает Тикки, не сводя взгляда с лица экзорциста. - Всё-таки жаль, что больше не удастся с тобой поиграть, но нельзя же получить сразу всё, верно, братец?  
\- Мы не братья, Тикки, - качает головой Аллен, поднимая меч. Потом думает, что это не те слова, которыми следует провожать столь давнего противника. И добавляет: - Но я тоже бы не отказался с тобой сыграть.  
Когда он поднимает меч второй раз, Тикки уже не принадлежит миру живых.  
\- По крайней мере, я могу закрыть тебе глаза, - бормочет Аллен, опускаясь на колени.

 

 **по заявке: _Special A-7 Тикки|Аллен. 12 желаний._**  
**Предупреждения:** _Авторские подколки в сторону персонажей._  
  
Эта история начинается похоронами, а заканчивается...  
Хм, нет, не свадьбой.  
Будем откровенны - закончиться она тоже должна была похоронами. Всё к этому шло, и такое завершение было бы логично. В конце концов, что может быть лучше для автора, чем выдавить из читателя слезу скорби по героям?.. Что-что? Это не так, скажете вы? Ну, мировая индустрия развлечений с вами не согласится, но, если вы и правда так думаете, то вам повезло.  
Потому что герои решили не согласиться с мировой индустрией развлечений.  
Но довольной прелюдий.  
  
Сцена первая произошла на кладбище.  
Она, предупреждаем, была некрасива и включала в себя поднимание (без выкапывания) из земли гроба и нарушение вечного покоя его обитателя.  
В принципе, этого случиться было не должно: каждый из наших героев собирался забрать то, за чем пришёл, задолго до этого момента. Но судьба сдала им по джокеру, и они оба прибыли уже только к похоронам. Где заметили друг друга - и так и не решились ничего предпринять до ночи.  
Справедливости ради надо отметить, что это была тёплая и сухая июльская ночь, без грозы, ливня, молний, цунами и прочих спецэффектов.  
Луна светила ярко, и не оставленные таким образом во мраке герои сейчас переводили дух, замерев в передышке в бою над гробом.  
\- Довольно. Уходи уже, - сквозь зубы сказал Аллен.  
Тикки хмыкнул.  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что я послушаюсь? - спросил он. - Да и гроб я уже вытащил, как минимум, Инносенс положена мне за труды!  
\- Я позволил тебе вытащить гроб, не обольщайся. И эту Инносенс я заберу сам.  
Схватка возобновилась. Противники не столько стремились нанести вред друг другу, сколько оттеснить друг друга от гроба. Но, в конце концов, крышку они отдёрнули оба.  
Кольцо на руке усопшего светилось неяркой зеленью. Ной и экзорцист ударили друг по другу одновременно, свободными руками хватая Инносенс - и снова добились в этом удивительного синхрона.  
И, как только их пальцы коснулись ободка, кольцо вспыхнуло.  
Тикки выругался - Инносенс обожгла его, дав тем самым преимущество Аллену. Который тут же им и воспользовался, сняв кольцо и отскочив с ним подальше.  
\- Да чтоб тебя! - Тикки увидел открывающиеся врата Ковчега. - Я тебя с этим кольцом ещё найду! - крикнул он исчезающему Аллену.  
  
Сцена вторая произошла в лаборатории. Нет, не Чёрного ордена; ибо с некоторых пор Чёрный орден любил обоих наших героев примерно одинаково, и потому борьбу за добро, справедливость и наличие мозгов в массах Аллену приходилось вести в рамках третьей стороны. Не будем сейчас о ней, поскольку наша история не касается её напрямую, но заметим для протокола, что данная сторона ждала Аллена примерно тридцать пять лет.  
\- Ну вот, здорово, я не могу ни вернуть этой Инносенс первоначальную форму, ни переделать её в оружие, - кисло заметил учёный, возившийся с кольцом.  
\- Почему так? - вежливо спросил Аллен, у которого были планы на то, чтобы попробовать подчинить эту Инносенс себе.  
\- Она активирована и, судя по её особенностям, не может быть видоизменена, пока активация не кончится.  
\- Активация? - удивился Аллен. - Мне казалось, что совместимый с ней умер?  
\- Да, да, но после этого она была активирована снова, притом двумя людьми сразу. - Учёный цыкнул зубом. - У меня для вас плохие новости, Уокер: не знаю, что именно в вашей связи с Ноями заставило Инносенс так посчитать, но ни вы, ни Микк не воспринялись ей как один человек, достойный быть с ней совместимым. И, да, я помню, что у вас с собой было то, с помощью чего вы хотели взять эту Инносенс себе под контроль. Оно сработало, но криво: как одного совместимого посчитали вас обоих.  
\- Здорово, - вздохнул Аллен. - И что теперь? Раньше это кольцо выполняло двенадцать желаний, и потом владелец менялся.  
\- Да, а теперь выполнит по шесть на каждого из вас. Как только цикл кончится, активация завершится. Да, кстати, одно желание уже есть.  
\- Совсем замечательно...  
  
Сцена третья случилась через месяц с небольшим после первой - и началась с триумфального возгласа Тикки:  
\- Я же говорил, что я тебя найду!.. - тут он понял, что Аллен, несмотря на его появление, продолжает сидеть за столом и вдумчиво пить кофе, и несколько озадачился. - С кольцом... - тут он озадачился ещё сильнее. - Хм, а почему оно до сих пор в таком виде?  
\- Так получилось, - пожал плечами Аллен. - Кофе будешь?  
\- Ну и нахал же ты, мальчик, - покачал головой Тикки. - Ты что, думаешь, я с тобой драться не стану?  
\- Да дерись, пожалуйста, - улыбнулся Аллен. - Только ты не сможешь причинить мне вреда и забрать кольцо, а так ничего.  
Тикки знал про особенности этой Инносенс в её прежнем существовании, так что долго объяснять ему не пришлось. Продолжая сиять улыбкой, Аллен сообщил, что в нынешней странной ипостаси кольцо не очень склонно исполнять желания, направленные на посторонние предметы и посторонних людей, зато с охотой исполняет всё, что воздействует на его владельцев. И, чтобы Тикки особенно не радовался полученной информации, экзорцист тут же добавил, что уже успел загадать, чтобы:  
во-первых, Тикки не мог отобрать у него кольцо, ни так, ни с помощью желаний;  
во-вторых, Тикки не мог причинить ему вреда;  
в-третьих, Тикки не мог пожелать, чтобы кто-то другой причинил ему вред.  
\- Остальные три я решил приберечь про запас, - самодовольно сообщил Аллен. - Так что, как видишь, ты пришёл зазря. И можешь уходить.  
\- Ага, ага, - задумчиво покивал Тикки. - Значит, говоришь, никакого вреда, но охотно выполняет желания, связанные с владельцами?.. Поцелуй меня.  
Через пять минут он уворачивался от жгутов Клаун белта, ожесточённо посылаемых в него алым, как маков цвет, Алленом.  
\- А что я такого сделал? - смеялся при этом Тикки. - Ну надо же было проверить!  
\- Почему! - бушевал Аллен. - Почему прошлое твоё желание месяц с лишним выполнялось, а тут сразу и без предупреждения!!  
\- Ну вот ещё, предупреждать тебя! - Тикки сделал ручкой. - Ладно, я ещё зайду, а пока загадываю - хочу всегда знать, где ты!  
  
Четвёртая сцена на самом деле была частью переговоров между той самой третьей стороной, к которой принадлежал теперь Аллен, и небольшой фракцией, зародившейся в рядах Ноев, причём по инициативе Графа. Смысл появления такой фракции заключался в том, что не все хотели смерти Четырнадцатого, несмотря на проблемы, которые это создавало для рода в целом.  
Кольцо-Инносенс превратило наших героев в идеальных участников таких переговоров, и никто не знал, где они в итоге встретятся, кроме них самих.  
Хотя Тикки и не понимал, что они забыли в цирке, особенно он не возражал.  
Когда с делами было покончено (да-да, наша история всё так же не касается напрямую этих дел), наши герои заговорили о кольце.  
\- Ты продублировал моё желание на тему пеленга, - закуривая, утвердительно сказал Тикки.  
\- Это очевидно, - кивнул Аллен. - А ты проверил, можешь ли загадать желание, находясь далеко от кольца.  
\- Да, как видишь. Продублировал два твоих, с непричинением вреда и с незагадыванием на причинение вреда. Жалко, на личность оно всё-таки не воздействует...  
\- О Бо-оже... - простонал Аллен. - Ты загадывал, чтобы я перешёл на вашу сторону, да?  
\- Ну и чтобы в тебе память Ноя проснулась, - лучезарно улыбнулся Тикки. - Но, кажется, это подпало под статью "причинение вреда". И про переход без памяти тоже не исполнилось.  
\- Видимо, такое сильное внушение кольцу не нравится. - Аллен опустил глаза. - Я в общем, тоже бред в этом духе загадывал, когда первоначально эксперименты ставил.  
\- Увы, - согласился Тикки. - Я почти удивлён тем, что удался фокус с поцелуем - но, видимо, для кольца это скорее невинная шалость. Хотя, вот загадай я провести с тобой ночь, оно бы наверняка воспротивилось.  
\- Может, уже уйдём от этой темы? - у Аллена полыхали даже уши.  
\- А зачем? - ухмыльнулся Тикки. - У меня же тут целая теория приготовлена, что желание сработало ещё и потому, что не очень-то ты был против...  
\- Тикки!  
\- Ну а почему бы нет?  
\- Ты странный человек, - покачал головой Аллен. - Тебя не смущает даже сомнительная связь между твоей и моей частью Памяти?  
\- Мне же не Память нужна, - округлил глаза Тикки. - Сказать по совести, мальчик... я был рад, что желание на тему Четырнадцатого не исполнилось.  
Аллен посмотрел на него задумчиво.  
\- Да ладно тебе, всё равно грядёт финальная битва, и мы все умрём, - обрадовал его Тикки. - Так что что тебе мешает?  
\- Очень милый аргумент, - сухо ответил Аллен. - А ты не подумал, что просто можешь не быть в моём вкусе?  
\- Нет, - честно ответил Тикки.  
\- Да ты вообще не подумал, - вздохнул Аллен, и тут их и остановила гадалка. Чтобы не создавать инцидента, они послушали обычную оптимистичную белиберду, адресованную Тикки... но, когда карты легли для Аллена, старуха побледнела и отделалась чем-то общим и неубедительным.  
Когда наши герои вышли за пределы праздничной суеты, Тикки серьёзно посмотрел на спутника и спросил:  
\- Будешь желать узнать, что она там увидела?  
\- Ну, у меня осталось ещё два желания против твоего одного, так что что бы нет, - легко сказал Аллен, но эта маска никого не обманула. - Хочу знать, что там увидела про меня гадалка!  
Голос, который ответил, принадлежал старухе из цирка, хотя её самой рядом не было:  
\- Смерть, неизбежная смерть, расплата за победу.  
Герои отвели друг от друга глаза и так и не сумели что-то на это сказать.  
\- Если что, я знаю, где тебя найти, - в конце концов пробормотал Аллен, исчезая во вратах.  
  
Сцена пятая происходила в гостиничном номере, снятом за наличные и под вымышленными именами. Из уважения к нашим героям мы не станем останавливаться на ней слишком подробно, хотя уточним, что и в пылу страсти они были осторожны со словами, дабы не нажелать себе чего-то неожиданного.  
Но даже с учётом этого ночь была красива. Они хорошо сочетались, белокожий - и смуглый, седой - и черноволосый. Под аккомпанемент частого дыхания Аллен впивался пальцами в плечи Тикки, лбом упираясь ему в ключицу. И Тикки удерживал и себя, и Аллена, сидя на краю кровати, не давая свалиться, как это почти уже сделала простыня.  
И всё-таки - тс-сс, оставим наших героев наедине и уйдём себе потихоньку, ну а желающие знать подробности всегда могут получить их благодаря всё той же мировой индустрии развлечений, правда?  
Эрос и Танатос были ею всесторонне исследованы.  
  
Ну и шестая сцена сцена была, разумеется, на поле боя.  
Уже после боя.  
Когда на удивление живой Аллен бродил по ставшим традиционными в таких случаях развалинам и нетерпеливо искал кого-то.  
\- Ну же, ну же, где же ты... - бормотал он себе под нос.  
Тело Тикки обнаружилось за последней оставшейся стоять стеной, на первый взгляд - бездыханное.  
\- Нет, не смей так со мной поступать, - почти зло проговорил Аллен. - А то я не знаю, что ты загадал последнее из своих желаний, а то я не помню, что должен был погибнуть! Какого чёрта, Тикки, что за глупости, тебе не свойственен такой героизм! Только попробуй мне умереть, я же тебя сам придушу!  
Но при внимательном осмотре выяснилось, что сердце Тикки слабо, но бьётся.  
\- Ну слава Богу, - от облегчения Аллен сел, где стоял, и почувствовал, что с места больше сдвинуться не сможет. - Просыпайся, - ткнул он в бок Тикки. - Надеюсь, врачи до нас дойдут скоро.  
На третьем тычке Тикки очнулся.  
\- Я жив?.. - вслух удивился он. - Но я же...  
\- Обменял свою смерть на мою, да, да, я понял, - резко перебил его Аллен. - Не смей так делать больше никогда, ты понял? Не надо мне таких жертв. Ни от кого.  
\- Мальчик?! - если бы у Тикки оставались силы, он бы подскочил, как ужаленный. - Ты жив тоже?! Но ранен...  
\- Да, видимо, кольцо так уравновесило наши желания. - Аллен устало вздохнул и пригладил встопорщенные волосы. - Их всё-таки было двенадцать, Тикки, и у меня оставалось ещё одно. Тебе повезло, что у меня зародились недобрые предчувствия, как только я увидел, что ты своё использовал.  
\- Я настолько предсказуем? - поморщился Тикки.  
\- Не совсем, но я не исключал такого варианта. - Аллен улыбнулся: - Но вообще у меня тоже было настроение кого-нибудь спасти. С другими я мог стараться, но не мог гарантировать, а вот про тебя загадал, чтобы ты обязательно выжил.  
Тикки попытался рассмеяться и закашлялся.  
\- Как это омерзительно трогательно, мальчик...  
\- Ага. Давай ждать врачей. И не думай потом никуда деться. Нам с тобой есть ещё, о чём поговорить.  
  
Ну и здесь, разумеется, мы и поставим последнюю в нашей истории точку.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Подарочные драблы. 2 первых - 2010й, 2 вторых - 2008й.

_**Жанр:** джен (с намёком для желающих увидеть)._  
 _ **Рейтинг:** G_  
 _ **Дисклеймер:** Все права на D.Gray-man принадлежат Хосино Кацуре_  
 _ **Примечания автора:** писалось в качестве новогоднего подарка для [14th](http://www.diary.ru/~14th/) на заявку: "Тикки/Аллен или просто Аллен, Роад, Тикки - все вместе. Хочется джена, можно с юмором. " (получился Тикки/Аллен, джен)._  
 _Таймлайн - до последней встречи с атакой на Третьих и на американское отделение Ордена._  
  
Не сказать, что Тикки был особенно склонен к метафорам, но в какой-то момент он начал представлять свои отношения с Алленом Уокером в виде весов, на которые каждая встреча кидала новые камешки. Эти камешки даже ясно, как наяву, вставали перед глазами: гладкая, обкатанная морем галька с лоснящимися боками, всегда либо чёрная, либо белая. Если чёрная - она уходила на чашку весов, принадлежавшую Тикки, если белая - склоняла те в пользу Аллена.  
Серых, неинтересных встреч меж этими двоими не случалось.  
Пока счёт выходил примерно равный: два на два. Хм, если подумать, это всего только четыре встречи. Или даже три, потому что две последних, в Ковчеге, разделяла лишь пара часов.  
Белая галька, чёрная, чёрная, белая.  
Только четыре встречи - но даже Тикки не был настолько слеп, чтобы не видеть, что каждая из них значит гораздо больше, чем постоянные встречи со многими другими людьми.  
По паре галек на каждой из чашек весов - тяжёлых галек, увесистых. По сравнению с ними сами весы кажутся слишком хрупкими и непрочными.  
Готовясь сыграть свою роль в нападении на Чёрный орден, Тикки надеялся на то, что эта встреча будет в его пользу. Потому что весам, похоже, уже много и не надо, и в любой момент они определят всё окончательно.  
Впрочем, может, даже если докинуть одновременно и белую, и чёрную гальки, конструкция не уравновесится, а опрокинется под общим весом. И мир рассыплется осколками, в каждом из которых будет отражаться улыбающееся лицо.  
Посмотрим.

 _ **Жанр:** джен... *покраснев* почти._  
 _ **Рейтинг:** G_  
 _ **Дисклеймер:** Все права на D.Gray-man принадлежат Хосино Кацуре_  
 _ **Примечания автора:** писалось в качестве новогоднего подарка для [Akimori Akahana](http://www.diary.ru/~end-sky/) на заявку: "14/Граф, 14/Тикки (с последним с упором на Аллена). " (Тикки/Аллен там в итоге есть, за что сюда и выложен)).  
_ __ **Примечания-2:** писалось в 2010м, задолго до того, как стало известно, что там на самом деле с Графом и Нэа.  
  
Четырнадцатый, этот странный брат, которого не должно было быть, он - само обаяние. Улыбки и смех, ласковые слова и дружеские жесты - всё исходит от него с естественной лёгкостью, окружает остальных в семье, дурманит. С ним Граф забывает подчас о том, что он - Граф, и вспоминает о том, что он человек. Род подтруднивает над ним за это, но, на самом деле, она тоже обожает Четырнадцатого и ту уютную атмосферу, что он принёс в семью. Его брат, серьёзный и немногословный Мана, совершенно на него не похож, но младший в ответ на такие слова легкомысленно пожимает плечами и отвечает, что так и должно быть, ведь Мана - не настоящий его родич, а только кровный.  
\- Не пытайся быть всё время Адамом, символом, - однажды говорит Четырнадцатый Графу. - Будь собой. В конце концов, что в этом страшного? Ты ведь среди своих. Нам ты можешь довериться.  
Граф, случается, повторяет про себя эти слова. Особенно часто - после того, как переставший улыбаться Четырнадцатый, обрезав семейные нити и крылья Ковчегу, сообщает, что единственного брата, который у него когда-либо был, зовут Мана Уокер.  
Через тридцать пять лет, когда младший вернётся, Граф готов будет рассмеяться, поняв, что все его ошибки теперь повторяет Тикки.  
"Джойд, он же тебя убил," - хочется напомнить ему, но на этом моменте он остро осознаёт, что перед ним больше Тикки, чем Джойд, и он чаще зовёт Четырнадцатого Алленом, хотя и уверен, что хочет вернуть его в семью.  
И Род снова их обоих обожает. А Тикки боится слушать, на кого он похож.  
И Четырнадцатый на этом играет. Он говорит Тикки, что ни один из них не должен отказываться от своей личности, и тот верит, как давным-давно верил Граф.  
\- Я всегда останусь Алленом, если ты будешь Тикки, - твёрдо заявляет Четырнадцатый.  
Разумеется, это он только для того, чтобы опять их ослабить.  
По крайней мере, Граф никакой другой причины этому не видит.

 

 **Жанр: general + пять капель ангста  
Рейтинг: PG  
Дисклеймер: Все права на D.Gray-man принадлежат Хосино Кацуре  
Примечания автора: Folie - 4 u. =)**  
  
\- Будешь?   
\- Нет. Кури один.  
\- Напрасно ты. Много упускаешь.  
\- Вот только не начинай.  
\- Глупо, Аллен, глупо...  
\- Ты перестал называть меня "мальчик".  
\- Угу.  
\- Почему?  
\- Всему есть свой предел, даже попыткам подчеркнуть твою незначительность...  
\- А я незначителен?  
\- Если бы. Если бы, если бы, если бы.  
\- Что ты повторяешь?  
\- Пытаюсь сочинить заклинание.  
\- И что будет?  
\- Ты станешь незначительным, все о тебе забудут, и тогда я возьму тебя за шкирку и утащу подальше отсюда.  
\- Тикки, а твоя роль?  
\- Я знал, что ты напомнишь.  
\- Но ты ведь её не бросишь?  
\- Что, думаешь, только у положительных героев бывают моральные принципы?  
\- А кто тут положительные герои?  
\- Аллен, ты не поверишь...  
Смеются. Воздух холодит с непривычки основание шеи Тикки, а отрезанный чёрный "хвост", перевязанный лентой, валяется рядом с ножницами.  
\- Пепел на простыню не роняй.  
\- Ах прости!  
\- И не кривляйся.  
\- Я совершенно искренен.  
\- ...Когда кривляешься, ага.  
\- Аллен, ты невозможен.  
Вздыхает. И, опираясь локтями, упрямо смотрит перед собой, на свои же ладони, а краем глаза всё равно видит смуглое плечо. И это хорошо, что можно даже поверить, что никуда оно не денется.  
\- Как же быть с тобой, герой-клоун? Уж если ты весь пропитан этой пакостью, и отрыванием руки не обойтись...  
\- Я ни от чего не отступлюсь.  
\- Конечно, нет. Хочешь, и я тебя подстригу?  
\- Всё не так просто.  
\- Всё всегда непросто. Даже в покере, а что уж говорить о театре. Аллен, истинные актёры так и умирают на сцене.  
Не громче шёпота:  
\- Когда я закончу, оттащи меня от подмостков хоть на три фута, Тикки.  
\- Когда ты закончишь, возможно, меня давно смоет светом рампы.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну хорошо - значит, будем верить друг в друга и потому существовать.  
\- Тикки, никогда не пиши стихи. Я знаю, что они у тебя выйдут отвратительно.  
  
02.05.2008

 

**А это должно было стать фиком на день рождения, но так и осталось началом...**

  
_Паринг: Тикки/Аллен (в будущем...)_  
 _Рейтинг: PG-13 (в том же будущем...)_  
 _Жанр: АУ, романтика... насчёт юмора пока не знаю..._  
 _Прим. авт.: Ещё раз с днём рождения, Алия_

Пожалуй, одной из самых больших удач в своей жизни Тикки считал то, что компания перевела его поработать в филиале в этом провинциальном городке. Хотя изначально и относился к этому, как к ссылке.  
Но мысль о том, что всё не так плохо, почему-то появилась прямо на перроне, когда Тикки увидел, что плакат с его именем держит странный мальчик в униформе старшей школы.  
Откуда взялось предчувствие, мужчина так и не понял. Он редко обращал внимание на людей настолько младше себя, считая, что общих тем у них пока быть не может. Не истерику же на тему экзаменов слушать...  
Но этот школьник особенно нервным не выглядел и, когда Тикки к нему подошёл, поклонился спокойно и вежливо.  
\- Приятно с вами познакомиться, - не разгибаясь, поздоровался он. - Я - Аллен Уокер. Мой отец просил извиниться за то, что не смог встретить вас сам.  
"Так это сын Маны Уокера, - понял Тикки. Хотя они и должны были работать здесь в паре, он ещё Уокера ни разу не видел и о его семье не знал ровным счётом ничего. - А он уверенно держится для 'хафу'".  
Рыжевато-русые волосы и широкие серые глаза выдавали происхождение Аллена с головой. Впрочем, на эту тему Тикки предрассудков не испытывал, да и заранее знал, что будет с европейцем работать.  
\- День добрый, Аллен-кун. Можешь звать меня Тикки.  
Впрочем, он был уверен, что мальчик не осмелится. И очень удивился, когда тот, выпрямившись и озорно блеснув глазами, сказал:  
\- Тикки-сан. Хорошо. Пойдёмте? Я вам покажу вашу квартиру, а потом отец просил привезти вас к нам домой, на ужин.  
Тикки хмыкнул, думая о том, что молодёжь пошла борзая, и согласился.  
Стараясь ни на кого не натолкнуться и всё равно извиняясь, они дошли до стоянки такси. Там Аллен легко выбрал машину, руководствуясь какими-то своими мотивами. Впрочем, они быстро стали ясны: водитель поздоровался с мальчиком, как со старым знакомым, и тот, устраиваясь на переднем сиденье, объяснил, кого и куда везёт.  
\- Вы к нам надолго из Токио? - спросил водитель, когда они выехали на улицу.  
\- Как в центре решат, - пожал плечами Тикки.  
\- Наверное, Тикки-сан очень недоволен, что приехал в наше захолустье, - предположил мальчик, повернувшись на сиденье и обхватив покрепче спинку. - Но вам тут понравится, обещаю.  
\- Аллен, не вертись, - одёрнули его. - И веди себя с незнакомцами поучтивей. Вы его извините, - посмотрел водитель в зеркальце. - Он вообще паренёк хороший.  
\- Ничего страшного, - улыбнулся Тикки. - Я понимаю.  
Ехали они недолго (что было неудивительно, в городе вообще вряд ли было куда долго ехать), а когда остановились перед двухэтажным "многоквартирником" (Тикки насчитал на втором этаже аж четыре двери; первый, по всей видимости, был хозяйский), Аллен поблагодарил водителя и сказал, чтоб тот их не ждал. Пока его спутник расплачивался, мальчик успел сбегать за владелицей дома, и та вышла познакомиться, отдать ключи и объяснить заведённые здесь порядки.  
Отперев выделенную ему квартиру, Тикки сел разуться и приглашающе махнул рукой Аллену. Тот кивнул и, развязывая шнурки, спросил:  
\- Вы сейчас только вещи распакуете?  
\- И в душ, - мотнул головой старший. - Мальчик, всё-таки пять часов с двумя пересадками - то ещё развлечение.  
Тот вздрогнул на обращении, и Тикки это заметил.  
\- Что? Не любишь, когда называют не по имени?  
Аллен покачал головой и улыбнулся - правда, как показалось мужчине, натянуто.  
\- Да нет. Называйте, как вам удобно, Тикки-сан.  
\- И таким образом мы уравняемся в фамильярности, - усмехнувшись, довершил мысль Тикки. К этому моменту он уже достал из чемодана свежий костюм и мыльные принадлежности и теперь готов был окунуться в неизвестность провинциальной ванной комнаты. - Ладно, посиди здесь, я быстро.  
В принципе, вода только один раз из горячей превратилась по своей воле в холодную, так что опыт можно было признать удачным. Вышел Тикки в приподнятом настроении и едва ли не насвистывая. Впрочем, последний порыв он подавил, увидев мальчишку, о котором почти успел забыть.  
\- Вам помочь разложить вещи? - спросил тот.  
\- Спасибо, сам справлюсь, - пробормотал Тикки, разбирая чемодан дальше.  
\- Если хотите курить, - не отставал малец, - потерпите, пока не выйдем на улицу, Тама-сан (так звали хозяйку) очень чувствительна к дыму.  
Мужчина остановился и с удивлением воззрился на Аллена.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я курю?  
Тот замялся было, но быстро ответил:  
\- Я видел, как вы в такси всё время по карману постукивали. Вот и решил, что там, наверное, сигареты.  
\- А ты наблюдателен, Аллен-кун. - "Действительно, меня тогда тянуло закурить, но я не хотел выяснять этот вопрос с таксистом. Неужто у меня настолько выдающие меня привычки?..".  
\- Я просто люблю знать людей вокруг себя, - мальчик сказал это так тихо, что Тикки почти решил, что ослышался. Потом подумал, что вряд ли. Потом подумал ещё раз и решил, что отвечать этому странному подростку не будет.  
Когда одомашнивание обстановки закончилось, двое пошли гулять по городу.  
\- Отец не вернётся ещё где-то с час, так что время есть, - объяснил Аллен.  
За этот час Тики успел познакомиться со всеми основными местными достопримечательностями, увидел здание, где ему предстояло работать, поразился тому, что его спутник может столько безостановочно говорить, и стёр ноги.  
Так что, пожалуй, он был весьма рад, когда Ален указал на табличку у ворот одного из домов и сообщил, что они пришли.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poker Pair хот-фест 2011.

**Тики|Аллен. Прийти устраиваться на одну и ту же работу. После окончания войны, оба считаются мёртвыми.**

__891 слово.  
Автор просит прощения у заказчика, поскольку заявка сильно намекала на описание бытовой ситуации, а автора унесло в эмоционалку...  
  
POV Аллена, поскольку действие в будущем, то он определённо взрослее.  
  
Я захожу в комнату, которую мне указали, и сажусь за стол, спиной к двери. Усталость наваливается на плечи, но я выпрямляюсь, не поддаваясь ей.  
Обидно, конечно, что это уже далеко не первое место, куда я пытаюсь устроиться на работу, но я знал, на что шёл: с моим-то шрамом на лице я бы сам дважды подумал, стоит ли меня нанимать. А в деньгах я пока не стеснён - да не иссякнет поток игроков в покер в Англии.  
И всё-таки надоело оббивать пороги. Не хочется идти по стопам учителя и полагаться исключительно на левые заработки. У него-то хотя бы на это была причина, а у меня что? Ведь моя война окончена.  
Господи, до сих пор поверить не могу, что это правда...  
Совсем недавно у меня были проблемы посущественней, чем поиск работы. У меня - и у всего остального мира. Но это в прошлом. Мы... ну, не победили, будем честными, но, по крайней мере, нейтрализовали угрозу на долгое время.  
Через какое-то время я, возможно, начну проверять, не грозит ли что-то восстановленному миру и покою. Но не сейчас - сейчас мне хочется затаиться и переждать. Меня наверняка ищут, несмотря на заверения моих друзей, что я геройски пал в финальной битве. Но в этом захолустье пусть ещё попробуют найти - скорее всего, я узнаю о визитёрах из Ватикана раньше, чем они даже заподозрят, что я поблизости. У меня всё-таки гораздо больше опыта в том, чтобы скрываться от преследования.  
Друзья... я счастлив, что война пощадила многих из них. Я раздавлен тем, что она пощадила не всех. Мне так не хотелось, чтобы из-за меня кто-то ещё погиб, но, увы, не всегда и не всё я мог предотвратить.  
Это ещё одна причина, по которой бы мне сейчас хотелось остаться одному. Мне тяжела радость тех, кого я привык называть своими. Мне нужна тишина, в которой я вспомню всех, кто лишился жизни в этой войне, на какой бы стороне они ни сражались.  
С чьими-то смертями я уже почти смирился. О некоторых других ещё даже больно думать.  
Но сейчас меня раздражает необходимость ждать решения по поводу меня. И ведь не Бог весть какая работа - но вот, на неё якобы нашёлся ешё один соискатель, и теперь идёт выбор между им и мной.  
Честное слово, уже хочется уйти, просто чтобы прекратить это ожидание. И я почти уже встаю - когда открывается дверь.  
А когда тот, кто вошёл, со мной заговаривает, я с облегчением думаю, что вот, наконец, я и сошёл с ума.  
Потому что этот человек умер. Я точно знаю, я видел тело.  
\- Мне сказали, что ты тоже претендуешь на это место, - развязным тоном говорит мой мертвец. - Так вот, откажись-ка ты лучше сам подобру-поздорову, потому что мне оно нужнее. Для меня это прогресс по сравнению с шахтой, так что упускать возможность я не буду. А ты что-нибудь другое себе найди, уж постарайся.  
Я, признаться, боюсь обернуться. И сперва не могу понять: неужто просто такой похожий голос, или мой мертвец издевается, делая вид, что не узнал?..  
Потом до меня доходит, что мог и правда не узнать: волосы у меня повязаны платком, на плечах плащ, и лица моего от двери никак не видно.  
Мой соперник подходит ближе к столу, и я заслоняюсь рукой, сквозь пальцы пытаясь увидеть, кто же всё-таки со мной говорит.  
\- Молчишь? - продолжает человек, которого здесь не может быть. - Вот и правильно, молчи. А ещё лучше - уходи, тебя здесь никто не держит. Давай, давай, вставай уже!  
Он всегда был таким наглым и болтливым, да? Я почти успел забыть. Я сто лет не видел его в "белом" облике. Я гнал от себя мысль, что он умер, этот человек с внешностью моего второго "я", мой враг и брат, тот, кто так сильно когда-то повлиял на мою жизнь.  
Как хорошо, что я так и не примирился с его смертью, иначе сейчас бы облегчение было слишком сильным, болезненно сильным.  
\- Ну и чего ты ждёшь? - протягивает он руку, готовясь взять меня за плечо. - Или тебе помочь найти дорогу? Направление-то точно могу подсказать.  
Я вскакиваю на ноги, и стул, на котором я сидел, летит в сторону.  
\- Тикки, заткнись, - вцепляюсь я в него, на секунду потерявшего дар речи. - Скажи только одно - как ты выжил? Я же видел!..  
Теперь он наконец видит, кто я. И, глядя на гамму чувств, сменяющихся у него на лице, я с запозданием думаю о том, что он, наверное, тоже считал меня погибшим.  
\- Род, - в конце концов отвечает он. - Род меня отпустила и помогла.  
Ну конечно. Какой же я был идиот...  
\- Аллен, - называет он моё имя, и я улыбаюсь, потому что в бегах от него отвык. - Ты... но ты умер...  
\- Как и ты. - Я снимаю с него его дурацкие толстенные очки, которые ему совершенно не нужны, и вижу такой знакомый золотистый цвет глаз и родинку на левой скуле. Это действительно он. Тикки. - Мы оба мертвы и поэтому свободны, разве нет?  
\- Я был абсолютно уверен, что ты сгинул с Графом... если бы я знал... - он ерошит мне волосы и вдруг ехидно ухмыляется. - Чёртов шулер, не можешь без мухлежа!  
\- Тикки, - прошу я и, чтобы подчеркнуть серьёзность моей просьбы, целую его. - Пожалуйста, заткнись...  
О Господи, я его целую?!  
А...  
Ну и ладно.  
Возможно, мне меньше были нужны тишина и одиночество, чем я думал.  
Возможно, я готов сменять половину от них на партию в покер - с ним и только с ним.

 

**Тикки/Аллен. Ведьму готовят к венцу. "Примерь-ка доспехи, платье тебе не к лицу". (с)**

__1033 слова  
Автора таращило =)  
  
Ищейки доминиканского ордена воспряли духом, увидев на пути одинокую церквушку. Святость дома Божьего мало их смущала - во-первых, они считали, что их сан автоматически даёт им право на это высокомерно поплёвывать, во-вторых, будем честными, смысл своего служения они практически не понимали.  
Да и зачем?  
У них были куда более приближенные к земле устремления, и сейчас к ним относилось желание поймать ведьму. И они были уверены, что почти это сделали; а если та по скудоумию думала спастись в церкви - так это, значит, сам Господь отдаёт её в руки своих верных слуг.  
Смущало только то, что двери церкви были настежь распахнуты. Так, как если бы...  
  
Внутри действительно начиналось венчание. Молодой сеньор, чьё южное происхождение было в буквальном смысле видно у него по лицу (что, в общем, здесь, в Лангедоке, диковинкой не являлось), стоял у алтаря со своей наречённой, одетой в праздничное голубое платье. На её голову было накинуто лёгкое светлое покрывало, мешавшее рассмотреть лицо.  
Священник при виде нежданных гостей замолчал, и собравшиеся в церкви обернулись к ним. Первым дар речи обрёл жених, который и спросил:  
\- Что святым отцам угодно?..  
Его тон нельзя было назвать ни грубым, ни заискивающим. С досадой понимая, что, похоже, ведьмы здесь нет, монах, возглавлявший охоту, всё же отрывисто проговорил:  
\- Сюда должна была заходить женщина. Ведьма.  
Его слова вызвали испуганное бормотание, и многие присутствовавшие в церкви торопливо перекрестились.  
\- Но здесь только гости на моей свадьбе, - всё тем же ровным тоном возразил жених.  
Это доминиканец видел и сам. Он пытливо вглядывался в лица женщин, но никто из них не напоминал ведьму, которую они искали.  
\- Мы осмотрим церковь. Она могла затаиться где-нибудь, - тем не менее, сказал он.  
\- Как пожелаете, святой отец, - склонил голову жених. - Можем ли мы продолжить?  
Монах нетерпеливо махнул рукой, давая разрешение. Священник продолжил, сперва несколько неуверенно, потом уже - спокойно и твёрдо. Под его руководством молодые обменялись клятвами и кольцами, после чего жених приподнял краешек покрывала и целомудренно коснулся губ невесты в поцелуе. Доминиканец ещё подумал, что, верно, брак совершается по какому-то расчёту, уж больно чинно всё происходило.  
Священник мужественно отслужил молебен, несмотря на то, что одновременно церковь обшаривали. Найти ничего не нашли, и, когда гости стали выходить наружу, немедленно запевая песни сомнительного содержания, доминиканец брезгливо поморщился и решил продолжить поиски в другом месте.  
Он ещё подумал, что экая странность, что рядом на привязи столько лошадей, неужто чуть ли не все на свадьбу приехали верхом, но особенного значения этому придавать не стал. В конце концов, свадьба в церкви - это вообще модное нововведение, наверняка не приживётся, но, пока оно есть, вокруг разводят кучу ненужных церемоний...  
  
Песни затихли, едва только охота скрылась из виду. Но не прошло и минуты, как раздался громкий смех, тут же подхваченный чуть ли не половиной собравшихся. Невеста совсем не по-женски резко сдёрнула с головы покрывало и негодующе уставилась на веселящихся.  
\- Ничего смешного! - воскликнула она, краснея всё больше с каждой секундой.  
Но это только вызвало новый хохот.  
Невеста прошипела под нос слова, которые вовсе не полагалось знать юной девушке, и жених, стараясь не засмеяться сам, стиснул её плечо.  
\- Маль... Аллен. Успокойся. Ты сам это на себя навлёк.  
\- Я не просил ни о какой свадьбе!  
\- Нужно же было как-то их отвлечь, когда они за тобой по пятам к месту встречи примчались, - хмыкнул жених. - И я был прав, на невесту никто и не подумал.  
\- Тебе просто хотелось выставить меня на посмешище, - с досадой обвинил его молодой человек, изображавший невесту.  
\- Полно, не я тебя в женское платье нарядил!  
\- А что мне было делать? Останься я в мужском, меня на том постоялом дворе схватили бы, как колдуна, приметы-то они мои знали!  
\- Что делать? - переспросил священник (или изображавший его - быстро становилось ясно, что всё здесь было фарсом), вышедший вслед за остальными. - Скрыть свои способности и не добиваться того, чтобы уже на следующем постоялом дворе тебя схватили, как ведьму!  
В его голосе тоже звенело негодование, и "жених" примирительно произнёс:  
\- Главное, что беды удалось избежать. Благодарю вас, Говард.  
\- Я до последнего не знал, помню ли молебен, - покачал головой "священник". - Мы были на волоске от разоблачения, и всё из-за неосторожности одного человека.  
\- Я постараюсь более такого не допускать, - чувствуя за собой вину, пообещал Аллен. И тут же зло сверкнул глазами на "жениха". - Но всё равно - ты получал удовольствие от этой игры, Тикки!  
\- Почему бы нет? - усмехнулся тот. - И, раз уж мы начали, давай-ка я тебя раздену?  
Аллен отшатнулся, вызвав новые смешки, но Тикки протянул ему свёрток с одеждой, снятый с седла.  
\- Что ты? Примерь-ка доспехи, платье тебе не к лицу, да и скакать верхом в нём неудобно. И лучше я помогу тебе из него вылезти прежде, чем ты его порвёшь, иначе законная владелица будет не очень рада.  
\- Действительно, - согласилась девушка с длинными тёмными волосами, убранными в сложную причёску.  
\- И всё-таки ты вёл себя безответственно, - продолжил отчитывать Аллена Говард. - Таким образом ты поставил под угрозу всех нас. Ищи они не случайную ведьму, а нас, страшно подумать, что могло бы произойти...  
\- Ну, ну, не произошло же, - миролюбиво заметил Тикки, вынимая Аллена из котты. Тот вылез из шемизы самостоятельно, и женщины, бывшие рядом, отвели глаза, несмотря на то, что нём остались брэ. - Он будет осторожнее, он обещал.  
Говард только отмахнулся и отошёл к собственной лошади.  
\- Благодарю за помощь, - с лёгким удивлением сказал Аллен, надевая собственную, более короткую шемизу.  
\- Я просто не хотел, чтобы наш отъезд затянула ещё и ссора, - пожал плечами Тикки. Он нагнулся ближе к уху Аллена и прошептал: - Я не желаю, чтобы нам пришлось ночевать, не добравшись до города. В конце концов, сегодня наша первая ночь, мальчик.  
\- Прекрати свои глупые шутки! - оттолкнул его Аллен, чувствуя, как снова алеют щёки.  
\- Какие шутки? - негромко рассмеялся Тикки. - Мы же обвенчаны - пред людьми и Богом.  
\- Двоих мужчин нельзя обвенчать между собой, - покачал головой Аллен. - Это противно законам церкви.  
\- В глазах церкви мы и так уже все еретики и колдуны, - напомнил Тикки. - И теперь, когда я тебя наконец поцеловал, я не позволю сделать это кому-то ещё.  
Аллен вздохнул и мимолётно пожалел о том, что доминиканцы его всё же не схватили.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poker Pair, цепочки однострочников, 2011.

1\. **Тики\Аллен "Мой папа очень строгих правил" АУ, желательно с присутствием ментальным или физическим Кросса XD** для [Ториа Гриа](http://www.diary.ru/~zapiskisarup/)  
  
\- Ну, всё, - со вздохом сказал Аллен, отодвигаясь от Тикки и мрачнея на глазах.  
\- Что такое? - ошалело спросил тот, слегка изумлённый внезапным поворотом событий.   
Пять минут назад неделю как знакомый мальчишка, завоеванию которого и была посвящена вся эта неделя, вполне радовался жизни. Тикки наконец удалось затащить его в кафе, а после - на романтическую прогулку в парк, где были подняты все темы, которые не успели поднять раньше. Всё-таки неделя, если проводить её вместе всю - это много, так что друг о друге они уже знали порядком.  
Ну и в какой-то момент разговора смеявшийся Аллен совершенно не возражал против того, что Тикки обнял его за плечи и наконец поцеловал.  
Честное слово, он никогда бы не подумал, что переход на этот этап займёт столько времени и сил. Аллен не то что б строил из себя недотрогу - но держал на расстоянии, пока, похоже, сам Тикки не изучил.  
Это немного отрезвляло. Судя по всему, тут намечалось вовсе не короткое приключение, как Тикки сначала думал.  
Впрочем, или как раз короткое: первый раз он сталкивался с тем, что после поцелуя с ним кто-то выглядел так бледно и мрачно. Здравствуй, удар по самолюбию...  
\- Всё, - продолжил Аллен. - Придётся знакомить тебя с родителями. Я думал, может, попозже, но, видно, лучше не откладывать...  
А вот это отрезвляло ещё больше. Если тебя собрались знакомить с родителями - либо улепётывай, либо смирись, что отношения претендуют на серьёзные.  
\- А что, это разве уже обязательно? - всё же попытался выкрутиться Тикки.  
Аллен посмотрел на него, поджав губы:  
\- Мой папа - очень строгих правил. И, если до него дойдут слухи, что любимый сын шляется с кем ни попадя и занимается чёрт-те чем... А слухи дойдут, парк - всё ещё место публичное, а папа всю жизнь хорошо умел ловить информацию. Так что, раз уж мы свернули в эту сторону, лучше прийти с явкой с повинной самим раньше слухов.  
\- А если всё же обойтись без этого? - хмыкнул Тикки, думая про себя, что Аллен явно преувеличивает.  
На этот раз в глазах Аллена было сострадание:  
\- Поверь мне, больницы у нас в городе хоть и хорошие, но тебе в них всё равно не понравится... Ты просто не отсюда, вот и не знаешь, что такое мой папа. Кстати сказать, то, что мы придём сами, тоже ничего не гарантирует. Хотя я постараюсь поговорить с мачехой, чтобы, если что, она помогла его держать...  
\- Слушай, ты уже фантазируешь, - не выдержал Тикки.   
\- Многие не верят, пока не познакомятся, - мрачно кивнул Аллен. - Как вспомню, как он моих друзей проверял, так сам не представляю, что ждёт тебя... Но выбора нет. Завтра в пять сможешь? Я тебя встречу у дома.  
  
...То, что Аллен нисколько не преувеличивал, Тикки понял на первом же выстреле.  
  
2\. **Тикки | Аллен. Оборотная сторона** для [AllenJiyu](http://www.diary.ru/~AllenJiyu/)  
  
\- Почему?  
\- Что почему? - Тикки с раздражением поворачивается, гадая, какую глупость на этот раз удумал его неожиданный подопечный.  
Но Аллен смотрит, такое ощущение, прямо в душу - он, зараза, это умеет, ещё в Китае выяснили. И спрашивает:  
\- Почему ты вообще хочешь хоть как-то мне помочь? Мне? Что случилось с вашим семейным желанием, чтобы вместо меня проснулся Четырнадцатый?  
Под этим взглядом сложно притворяться, а врать так складно и убедительно, как Род, Тикки вообще никогда не умел. Так что он усмехается и пожимает плечами:  
\- У всего есть оборотная сторона, мальчик. Если это желание сбудется, ты будешь играть не в покер, а на рояле, а это, право слово, будет обидно. Так что я переживу, если пробуждение случится немного позже, чем надо. Потом-то мы уже всё равно к прежнему не вернёмся.  
Аллен озадаченно склоняет голову набок:  
\- Ты изменился.  
\- И у этого тоже есть оборотная сторона, - подхватывает Тикки. - Приобрёл одно, потерял другое. Вот и выходит, что я хочу помочь тебе пока на эту дорогу не ступить. Я-то с неё уже не вернулся.  
  
3\. **Тики|Аллен. Дыши.** для [ананас?](http://www.diary.ru/~idonotcare/)  
  
На этом поле боя, где так мало выживших, ни у кого нет особенных сомнений в том, кто победил.  
Зато непонятно, сможет ли он порадоваться своей победе.  
Или к списку сегодня погибших можно будет добавить и имя: "Аллен Уокер".  
Тикки держит его за плечи и встряхивает, словно надеясь вернуть этим в норму. Аллен даже не совсем без сознанания; просто то ли душа слишком долго гуляла на других плоскостях бытия и теперь не может восстановить связь с телом, то ли ещё что - но он силится и никак не может вдохнуть. Конечно, ещё немножко, и это вполне обеспечит ему глупый и болезненный переход в мир иной.  
\- Дыши, - Тикки бесцеремонно прикладывает Аллена о землю и нажимает ладонями на грудь. - Дыши.  
На португальце скрещиваются любопытные и враждебные взгляды - не совсем ясно, с чего вдруг такая забота о противнике. Но Тикки, в общем, глубоко плевать, что подумают окружающие.  
\- Дыши, - сквозь зубы снова повторяет он. - Не искусственное же дыхание мне тебе делать.   
А, ну ладно, может, и не совсем плевать.  
\- Дыши, - словно ругательство, выплёвывает Тикки и снова надавливает на грудную клетку.  
И Аллен наконец делает вдох.  
  
4\. **Тикки/Аллен. Радуга.** для [AllenJiyu](http://www.diary.ru/~AllenJiyu/)  
  
Башня Биг-Бэна, а именно, стрелки остановившихся часов отлично подходят под то, чтобы сидеть на них и глядеть на затопленный Лондон. Практически идеальная смотровая площадка. Поэтому Тикки не очень удивляется, когда рядом открываются врата, и оказывается, что не он один претендует на это место.  
Аллен, впрочем, колеблется, увидев, что он здесь не первый.  
\- Да ладно тебе, мальчик, я подвинусь, - пожимает плечами Тикки. - Обзор отсюда и впрямь великолепный, но не драться же за него? Всё. Хватит. Достаточно уже подрались.  
\- Хорошо, если так, - кивает Аллен и забирается рядом на стрелку часов. Тикки, соблюдая обещание, отодвигается, но не особо далеко.  
Внизу о стену бьются волны, словно желая всё же довести разрушение до конца. У покосившихся зданий мало шансов против воды.  
\- Говорят, предыдущие три дня тьмы были гораздо хуже, - замечает Тикки. - Я, правда, так толком и не помню, а ты?  
\- Иди к чёрту, - лениво посылает его Аллен, к своей радости чувствуя себя собой и только собой. - Я не Четырнадцатый и никогда им больше не буду.  
\- Да мне-то что, - хмыкает Тикки. - Я из вас двоих всё равно предпочитаю тебя.  
Возможно, Аллену следовало бы насторожиться на этих словах, но он слишком заворожён картиной перед ним. Поэтому пропускает тот момент, когда Тикки наклоняется и целует его. Губы у Тикки немного обветрены.  
\- Слушай, тебя ничего не смущает?! - ошарашенно смотрит на него Аллен, на миг даже забыв про потоп. - Что мы только что были по разные стороны баррикад? Или что мы одного пола?  
\- Стыдись, - нравоучительно воздевает палец Тикки. - У нас конец света случился, а тут ты со своими условностями. Смотри вон лучше. - И он показывает вперёд.  
Аллен переводит взгляд в заданном направлении и шепчет:  
\- Радуга...  
Над водой, трепеща и мерцая, встаёт семицветная арка. Возможно, единственно верным из описания библейского потопа было то, что тогда тоже вставала вот такая вот арка.   
Может быть, эта радуга - снова символ какого-то договора.  
Может быть, просто врата в новый мир. Почти как врата Ковчега.  
В любом случае, сейчас это просто самая уместная вещь на свете.  
  
5\. **Тики|Аллен. Счастье есть.** для [ананас?](http://www.diary.ru/~idonotcare/)  
  
\- Счастье есть? - усмехаясь, спросил Сирил.  
\- И оно не может не есть... - на автомате договорил Тикки, завороженно наблюдая, как Аллен сметает со стола все принесённые блюда и уже высматривает зорким взглядом, не несут ли добавку.  
\- Это что, выражение недовольства? - нахмурился Сирил. - Тебе что-то не нравится? Тебе снова начать искать невесту?  
\- А? Что? - очнулся от транса Тикки, среагировав на ключевые слова. - Ты о чём? Не надо мне никого искать! Мне его, - взмах руки в сторону Аллена, - хватает за глаза и уши!  
\- Ну ладно, тогда хорошо, - успокоился старший брат. - Значит, тебя всё устраивает в этом плане, счастье всё-таки есть?  
\- Да, есть, есть оно, - проворчал младший брат, ненавязчивого подталкивая Сирила к выходу из комнаты, пока ему ещё что в голову не взбрело. - Так что иди уже отсюда и не мешай.  
  
6\. **Тикки|Аллен. Ты всегда за моей спиною. Спасибо.**  
  
Я с трудом могу вспомнить, как всё это началось - так много лет назад.  
Как мы пришли к соглашению с Нэа и получили каждый своё. Я - победу над Графом, он - титул нового Графа.  
Я думал, существовать по очереди в одном теле будет почти невозможно, и долго это не продлится, но недели сложились в месяцы, месяцы сложились в года, а мы всё ещё способны были это терпеть и даже как-то жить.  
Нэа в основном движут его цели. Их у него много, но он смиряется с дискомфортом двойственного существования, потому что это лучше, чем пытаться меня выселить и в результате лишиться либо сосуда, либо души. Я без боя никогда не сдавался. Да и мы с Нэа не враги.  
У меня тоже хватает своих целей, но всё же я считаю, что ничто не помогает мне справляться с этой странной жизнью так, как твоё присутствие. Тикки, ты - вылитый Нэа по виду, но только внешним ваше сходство и ограничивается. К счастью. Манипуляторов с далеко идущими планами в моём окружении хватает и так.  
С тобой мы тоже когда-то пришли к соглашению. Если это можно так назвать. Но, как ни назови, в результате мы с тобой получили друг друга, а Нэа отметил себе, что хоть один родич точно не будет стоять у него на пути. Хотя последнее - это побочный эффект, конечно.  
Тебе, наверное, не во всём приятно то, что мы с ним появляемся поочерёдно. Нэа говорит, ты предпочитаешь уходить, когда приходит он. Мне это не так важно - потому что ты всегда рядом, когда здесь я. И я не только про наше свободное время, но и про то, когда я сам ношу цилиндр Графа.  
Я не стремился к этой цели, но тут уже это для меня был побочный эффект.  
Этой силой и системой трудно ворочать. Мы с Нэа справляемся, каждый по-своему, он-то и хотел всё переделать и обратить в служение другим интересам, ну а я это более чем поддерживаю. И служу его совестью на случай, если вдруг власть всё же вскружит ему голову. Для меня это бремя тяжелее, чем для него.  
Но ты рядом. Я чувствую твоё присутствие у себя за спиной, и оно успокаивает. Без тебя я не продержался бы так долго. Без знания, что скоро снова смогу сыграть с тобой, услышать твой голос, вдохнуть запах твоих кожи и волос. Кто бы мог подумать, что всё так обернётся, тогда, много лет назад...  
Планы Нэа не выполнены ещё даже наполовину. Я и сам вижу, что работы ещё хватает.  
Что же, значит, будем её делать. Будем жить так и дальше, пока будет необходимость, а потом - посмотрим.  
Я верю, что мы всё сумеем, кстати. Ведь ты всегда за моей спиной.  
Спасибо. Спасибо тебе, Тикки, без тебя я не вытерпел бы это безумное существование.  
К счастью, ты есть.  
А значит, мы ещё изменим мир к лучшему.  
  
7\. **Тикки|Аллен. "Это несерьезные неприятности. Переживешь".** для [Kastana](http://www.diary.ru/~kastana/)  
  
В чувство его приводит настойчивый голос Аллена.  
\- Тикки. Тикки, ты живой?  
Учитывая, что в жизненно важных местах отсутствуют резкие болевые ощущения, в глазах не двоится, и кровью кашлять не тянет, португалец вынужден признать, что скорее да.  
\- Похоже на то, - хрипит он. Голос сорван, но это не смертельно. Но вот что-то ещё не так...  
\- Слава Богу, - вздыхает Аллен. Он сидит рядом, скрестив ноги, и, похоже, отдыхает перед тем, как встать и пойти дальше. Меч Экзорцизма на глазах Тикки становится рукой.  
Но того волнуют сейчас несколько другие вещи. Он, кажется, понял, что с ним не так: не получается достучаться до тёмной половины...  
\- Память Ноя пропала, - выпаливает Тикки прежде, чем успевает подумать, что, возможно, этого и говорить и не стоило.  
Но Аллен не удивлён. Он кивает и говорит:  
\- Я так и хотел, и, значит, получилось. Ничего, это несерьёзные неприятности. Переживёшь.  
\- Чего?! - Тикки аж подбрасывает от возмущения. - И это ты называешь несерьёзными неприятностями?!  
\- Ну да, - пожимает плечами Аллен. - При всём том, что ещё могло произойти... Ты мог умереть, свихнуться, попасть в плен... Последнее, кстати, ещё может случиться, так что не задерживайся здесь. В общем, на фоне остального это и правда несерьёзно.  
Согласиться с этим Тикки не может никак, но, когда он оглядывается и видит, что осталось от сил тьмы и света после финальной битвы, возразить у него тоже не получается.  
  
8\. **Тикки\Аллен. Переманивать на сторону Ноев печеньками** для [.trachen bachen](http://www.diary.ru/~spasibo-kep/)  
  
\- Ты издеваешься, - офигевшим голосом сказал Аллен, переводя взгляд с самодовольного лица Тикки на блюдо с печеньем в его руках.  
\- Я абсолютно серьёзен, - нахально заявил Тикки. - Печенье - только для своих. Так что на выбор - либо ты меняешь сторону, либо оно достаётся только мне.  
Желудок Аллена предательски заурчал... что не помешало его владельцу сползти по косяку, задыхаясь от хохота.  
\- Я догадывался... что у нас... много общего! - еле выдавил Аллен между смеховыми приступами. Глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и продолжил, лишь совсем немного прерываясь на смешки: - Но, оказывается, основное общее - это то, что ты мы оба ненормальные! Я согласился жить с тобой вместе, а ты меня в первый же вечер печеньем переманить пытаешься, Господи ты Боже мой...  
Тикки сел рядом, и Аллен молча уткнулся ему в плечо, периодически ещё фыркая.  
\- Ну, ладно, возможно, это была не самая лучшая идея про то, как разрядить обстановку, - признал Тикки. - Но я вернулся раньше тебя на несколько часов, и мне нечем было заняться, вот я и подумал...  
\- Не надо думать, у тебя от этого мысли заводятся, - приглушённо съехидствовал Аллен. За что и схлопотал подзатыльник. - Ай! Да ладно тебе... Я тоже нервничал, когда шёл сюда... Печенье хоть вкусное?  
  
9\. **"Слушай, Тикки... А у Ноев _там_ тоже стигматы есть?"** для [.trachen bachen](http://www.diary.ru/~spasibo-kep/)  
  
Звенели бокалы, рекой лилось вино, и с каждой минутой голоса становились всё оживлённей, а смех – всё громче. И это было неудивительно: в конце концов, банкет проводился по случаю заключения мира между Ватиканом и Тысячелетним графом. Половине собравшихся до сих пор не верилось, что это происходит, что здесь и сейчас они со вчерашними врагами собрались вовсе не для того, чтобы наконец оторвать друг другу головы.  
Адреналин кипел в крови, опьяняя не хуже вина.  
Тикки шёл по залу, расточая улыбки и шутки, подмигивая недавним противникам и с пониманием кивая своим. Праздник был его стихией, если он того хотел, а сейчас он хотел. Лично ему этот мир не служил причиной счастья, но и поводом к огорчению тоже не был.  
И, к тому же…  
\- Тикки! – окликнул его знакомый звонкий голос.  
И, к тому же, этот мир давал возможность играть не только на поле боя.  
\- Да, мальчик? – с усмешкой обернулся Тикки Мик.  
Аллен Уокер был почти пьян – правда, вином от него не пахло, значит, это ситуация в голову ударила. Забавно, кстати, что он так и не прикасается к алкоголю – за последние пару лет он ведь изрядно повзрослел…  
Серы глаза экзорциста, так и не ставшего Четырнадцатым, стрельнули в сторону группки его коллег, стоявшей чуть поодаль, и Аллен, широко улыбаясь, спросил:  
\- Слушай, Тикки... А у Ноев _там_ тоже стигматы есть? – и многозначительное движение бровями не оставляло сомнений в том, какое-такое "там" имеется в виду.  
Судя по взрыву хохота, донёсшемуся от группки экзорцистов, Аллен только что успешно выполнил условия пари. Тикки хмыкнул: если кто-то думает, что развлёкся за его счёт, то крупно ошибается.  
\- Мне нравится направление твоих мыслей, - начал он, ставя бокал на поднос пробегавшего мимо официанта, чтобы освободить руки. – И я отвечу: нет, нету, потому что при открытии стигмата теряешь немало крови, а это не то место, откуда кровь хочется потерять резко и внезапно. Особенно если был делом занят.  
Аллен, оказывается, всё ещё умел краснеть. Он попытался было что-то сказать, но не успел: в следующую секунду Тикки притянул его к себе.  
\- Вряд ли бы моя же природа помешала мне быть Удовольствием, согласись, - бархатно прошептал он на ухо экзорцисту, не давая вырваться. – Но это ты должен был и сам сообразить, ты же не дурак. Ну так и как мне тогда расценивать твой вопрос? Как желание убедиться лично, надеюсь?..  
  
10\. **Тикки|Аллен. "Мне не нравится, когда ты касаешься меня так".** для **Kastana**  
  
\- М-м?.. Что ты сказал?..  
\- Мне не нравится, когда ты касаешься меня так.  
Ладонь с плеча скользит по спине и ниже, оглаживая изгиб.  
\- Как "так"? Так?  
\- Нет...  
Пальцы нажимают на позвонки, проводят по боку, спускаются к внутренней стороне бедра.  
\- Так?  
\- Тикки...  
Рука идёт вверх, мимо ямочки пупка, к груди, ложится напротив сердца.   
На этот раз задавать вопрос не требуется.  
\- Да. Вот так. Ты даже сейчас не можешь не думать о том, как меня убить?  
\- Наверное, не могу, мальчик.  
  
11\. **Аллен|Тикки. - Чего ты так ухмыляешься? - Малыш, я тебе в чай афродизиак налил.** для [.trachen bachen](http://www.diary.ru/~spasibo-kep/)  
как обещал, меняю "малыш" на "мальчик")  
  
Вот что всё-таки раздражало в Тикки, так это то количество церемоний, которые он разводил вокруг поединков. Нет чтобы просто подраться - сперва предложит за стол сесть, выпить (чаю. в случае Аллена - чаю. с энной попытки Тикки запомнил, что вино тот всё равно пить не будет), обсудить что-нибудь. И, пока всё это не закончится, к поединку и не перейдёшь. Потому что сложно лупить не оказывающего сопротивления врага и при этом не расстаться со своими моральными принципами.  
Притом, можно подумать, Тикки сам когда-нибудь драться не хотел. Ещё как хотел - но неееет, сперва надо пройти все церемонии...  
\- ...И, главное, всё равно всё заканчивается одним и тем же, - отчитывал Аллен Тикки, загнав того в угол, скрутив Клаун Белтом и приставляя когти к горлу. - Я всё равно побеждаю. Я сильнее тебя, ты можешь это понять? ...Чего ты так ухмыляешься?  
\- Мальчик, - действительно слишком радостным тоном сказал Тикки. - Я тебе в чай афродизиак налил. Сейчас как раз уже должен действовать, чувствуешь, как жар по телу разливается? Благо, мы как раз так удачно близко стоим...  
Так быстро и далеко Аллен ещё ни от кого не отпрыгивал. Что там, он чуть дверь спиной не проломил. Хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого покраснел до ушей и молча выскочил наружу.  
Тикки никак не мог перестать хохотать ещё минут десять.  
  
На следующий день экзорцист нашёл его сам, что было в их отношениях редкостью, а для Тикки - приятным сюрпризом.  
\- Чёртов шулер! - с порога возмутился Аллен. - Не было там никакого афродизиака!  
\- Ну конечно, не было, - усмехнулся Тикки, ставя бокал на стол. - Я такими вещами и не пользуюсь, зачем они мне-то? Но ты меня посмешил - это ж надо, перепутать горячку боя с действием афродизиака! Ах, наивные пятнадцать лет...  
\- Шестнадцать, - мрачно поправил Аллен, уже явно прикидывая, как именно Тикки покалечить.  
\- ...шестнадцать лет, - не моргнув глазом, продолжал разглагольствовать тот. - Впрочем, я всё равно не думал, что ты купишься, всё-таки пора бы уже отличать... - Тут он остановился и задумался. А потом продолжил уже менее самодовольным, зато более заинтересованным тоном: - Погоди, или это я идиот? И тебе было, из-за чего перепутать, и без афродизиака? Кстати, мальчик, а зачем именно ты, собственно, сейчас пришёл?..


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алфавитный челлендж на Poker Pair - 2011.  
> Тут только мои буквы, соответственно.

**"А" - "абажур".**  
  
Название: **В дороге.**  
Автор: **Hikou aka Tykki**  
Жанр: почти романс  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Паринг: Тикки/Аллен  
Дисклеймер: Все права на D.Gray-man принадлежат Хосино Кацуре.  
  
Если что - виноват был абажур.  
Аллен будет настаивать на этой версии, если спросят.  
Хотя – кому спрашивать?..  
  
Вагоны первого и четвёртого класса отличны друг от друга, как день и ночь. И их пассажиры определённо не должны быть знакомы друг с другом, но вот же – случаются исключения.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Нет, это _ты_ что здесь делаешь?  
Два одинаково удивлённых лица случайных попутчиков, явно не первый раз друг друга встречающих. Да, невовремя молодой лорд вышел размять ноги. Не вышел бы – никто не увидел бы, как он заговаривает с мальчишкой отнюдь не своего круга. И юный наглец вовсе не выказывает при этом должного почтения.  
Но лорду, кажется, всё равно. Это неправильно, конечно: Боже мой, что станут говорить потом о нём в лондонских клубах? Фи, позволил так к себе обращаться оборванцу…  
Но Лондон далеко, и поезд движется по Транссибирской магистрали совсем не в его сторону. И правда, уже почти движется: подан свисток, и путешественникам пора возвращаться в вагоны. Лорд думает недолго: вскочив на подножку, он тянет на себя знакомого, со смешком воскликнув:  
\- Заходи, поговорим!  
Поезд трогается с места, но идёт он пока слишком неспешно, чтобы оборванец, если бы захотел, не смог бы спрыгнуть обратно и добежать до своего вагона. Поэтому, возможно, лорд шепчет:  
\- Ну же, не устраивай сцены, мальчик, или ты забыл, что для драки вокруг слишком много людей?  
\- Тикки, как ты меня выследил? – сквозь зубы спрашивает оборванец.  
Ответом ему служит удивлённый взгляд:  
\- Выследил? Я просто путешествую. Не упрямься, заходи. У меня в вагоне совершенно точно лучше, чем у тебя.  
Это несомненно, конечно. Когда они наконец заходят в купе лорда, оно оказывается ничуть не похоже на трёхъярусные полки в вагоне, в котором ехал мальчишка. Нет, тут всё по-другому: ковры, мягкий диван у стола, на столе накрыт лёгкий ужин и стоит лампа под абажуром песочного цвета, с коричневой окаёмкой, оплетённым кружевом. В лучах заходящего солнца, льющихся из широкого окна, выглядит очень уютно.  
\- Голоден, мёрзнешь? – лорд, стоя в углу на коленях, колдует над металлической печкой. – Мне без надобности – но для гостя…  
\- "Гостя"? – с сарказмом переспрашивает оборванец. – Ты опять хочешь создать видимость этикета перед боем, Тикки?  
Тикки хмыкает, глядя из-под тёмных прядей, падающих на лоб:  
\- Какой ещё бой, Аллен Уокер? У нас же уже нет причин драться. Да и я, к тому же, только-только о тебе вспоминал.  
Аллен смотрит по сторонам, почти бессознательно ожидая увидеть в углу пианино. Но его нет. Похоже, ассоциации у Тикки вызвало что-то другое.  
\- Почему ты в поезде, а не идёшь вратами Ковчега? – тем временем спрашивает его тот.  
\- Хочется, - с вызовом отвечает Аллен. – А что же ты тоже поездом? Да ещё первым классом?  
На лицо Тикки набегает тень.  
\- Положение обязывает, - неубедительно бормочет он.  
Аллен думает съязвить и уйти – всё-таки неловко как-то находиться в таком обществе и при этом не драться. Но мешает один несвоевременный взгляд на руки Тикки – чтобы разжечь печку, тот снял перчатки, и видны шрамы от Чистоты, проросшей сквозь ладони волей Апокрифа. И Аллен хмурится, вспоминая, как Тикки исчез, чтобы задержать врага, который охотился, в общем, даже не за ним.  
\- Мальчик, зажги лампу, а? – просит Тикки, вставая и потягиваясь. – Темнеет.  
Аллен слушается, и песочный кружевной абажур под его пальцами наполняется тёплым жёлтым светом, далеко не таким ярким, как электрический.  
\- Можешь есть, - Тикки стоит у окна и глядит на меняющийся пейзаж за ним. – Не отравлено.  
\- Спасибо, я сыт. – Аллен садится на диван и смотрит в спину Тикки. Почему-то обдаёт холодом, и экзорцист ёжится, поняв, из-за какого воспоминания у него по спине мурашки ползут. Но Тикки поворачивается, разрушая иллюзию, и смеётся:  
\- Совместимый с паразитической Чистотой? Ты не можешь быть сыт дольше, чем полчаса, а они с момента нашей встречи уже прошли.   
И Аллен смотрит на стол с едой и тёплым-жёлтым абажуром, приглушающим свет прячущейся под ним лампы, и сдаётся. Всё равно он уже решил не возвращаться в свой вагон до следующей остановки, а она будет не скоро.  
Тикки курит, наблюдая за гостем, а потом опять отходит к печке, вполголоса ругаясь на то, что она остывает так же быстро, как раскаляется.  
В купе роскошно, но скучно. И Аллен говорит прежде, чем думает:  
\- В четвёртом классе сейчас можно было бы найти компанию на покер…  
Тикки замирает. Но потом соглашается:  
\- Да. Или компанией найти какую-нибудь жертву для игры.  
\- Так что же ты… в первом классе? – склоняет голову набок Аллен.  
\- Положение обязывает, - повторяет Тикки.  
Мерно стучат колёса. За окном уже темно, и ночи уже холодные, но печка пока что снова вернула в купе тепло. В неярком свете лампы под абажуром не видно лица Тикки, но Аллен всё же спрашивает:  
\- Ты с ними так и не встречался, да?  
\- Ты о ком? – пытается отвертеться Тикки. Но Аллен не позволяет:  
\- Ты знаешь. Кларк, Момо – и Из, не так ли?  
\- Всё-то ты помнишь, - вздыхает Тикки. – Я с ними ещё встречусь. Просто не сейчас.  
\- Конечно, - кивает, не поверив, Аллен. – А пока ты просто ездишь поездом не в том классе?  
Тикки хмыкает и садится на диван, хотя и не рядом с Алленом.  
\- Ты меня раскрыл, мальчик. Теперь тебе легче?  
"А может быть, что и легче," – внезапно осознаёт Аллен. Потому что это значит – у Тикки ещё осталась та сторона личности, которую он видел в самую первую их встречу. Значит, где-то там ещё таится человеческая сущность, не совсем затопленная ноевской.  
\- Хочешь, расскажу сказку? - предлагает Тикки, не дождавшись ответа. Аллен смотрит на абажур и думает, что не следует такой случайной дорожной вещи вызывать ощущение, что ты будто как дома. Особенно когда и дома-то нет.  
Но свет и тепло притягивают, и Аллен говорит:  
\- Хорошо.  
Он думает, что знает, о чём пойдёт речь, и Тикки его не разочаровывает – у него в запасе куча бродяжьих историй людей, которым важно только, чтобы был кусок хлеба сегодня на ужин и крыша над головой ночью, а на остальное им глубоко плевать. Они, наверное, и не знают, что в мире идёт война, тем более война за души. К ним она не имеет никакого отношения, потому что такие вещи – они всегда для сильных и важных, а чем сильны и важны трое сироток, чистящие карманы наивных раззяв, да заботящиеся о подобранном ими ребёнке? И пусть один из них только притворяется, что не знает о том, что происходит вокруг, но, когда он с ними, он почти искренне забывает. Да и зачем ему тогда помнить?  
Прервавшись на какое-то время, Тикки снова занимается печкой, а, когда возвращается, садится ближе. Аллен замечает это, но решает, что, если что, Клоун придёт мгновенно.  
Тикки рассказывает о трактирах в разных странах, где одинаково мешается в одно брань на разных языках, и о том, что сказать, чтобы пустили ночевать, наградив за это не слишком уж непосильным трудом. И Аллен задумывается, не было бы это его будущим, не случись всего, что случилось. Но оно было неизбежно, как, видно, и то, что толком этого будущего может и не быть.  
\- А ты тоже бродяга, а, мальчик? – словно угадав его мысли, ерошит ему волосы Тикки. – По крайней мере, видок у тебя сейчас именно такой.  
\- Какой есть, - ворчит Аллен, напрягаясь от сближения дистанции. И не удерживается, говорит вслух: - Не порти вечер попытками опять мне руку оторвать, что ли?  
Тикки смеётся. Его взгляд скользит по абажуру лампы, а ладонь – по плечам Аллена, и он притягивает экзорциста к себе и отвечает:  
\- И в мыслях не было. Ещё сказок?  
\- Давай, - соглашается Аллен, снимая его руку с плеч.  
До следующей остановки ещё долго.  
В рассказах Тикки – побеги от слуг закона, одинаково узколобых в любой стране, совершенно не понимающих необходимость чужой свободы. А проигравшиеся в покере, между прочим, сами знали, на что шли, так что могли бы полицию и не натравливать. Но ладно, раз уж так получилось, главное – кому-нибудь подхватить Иза под мышку, а то ему в жизни за ними не угнаться, а потом дать стрекача врассыпную, чтобы у преследователей глаза в разные стороны разъехались. Всё равно о месте встречи уже условились, а если кто-то попадётся, то его – вытаскивать, как же иначе. Если они друг о друге не позаботятся, то кто ж ещё это сделает?  
Рука Тикки снова у Аллена на плечах, а потом как-то рассеянно сползает на спину, и тот вздрагивает, вполне отдавая себе отчёт, что прикосновение уже не особенно невинно. Забавно, но Тикки ждёт, остановив и движение, и рассказ, и Аллен с интересом понимает, что это он так предлагает выбрать.  
Печка опять перестаёт греть так сильно, как должна бы, а лампа под абажуром навевает сонливость одним своим видом.  
И Аллен пододвигается поближе и откидывает голову на спинку дивана, отдаваясь во власть ленивых касаний. Тикки молчит, изучая, исследуя, любуясь, а Аллен удивляется, понимая, что готов довериться и не мешать.  
Именно поэтому, конечно, он в следующее мгновение опрокидывает Тикки на спину и нависает над ними, показательно являя Клоуна. Просто чтобы посмотреть на ответную реакцию.  
\- До этого твои сказки не дошли, - усмехается он. – Хотя вряд ли жизнь бродяг обходится и без этого.  
\- Не обходится, - подтверждает Тикки. – Но здесь сказ простой – понять, когда на тебя смотрят с теми же мыслями, а в случае сомнений – не нарываться.  
\- Ты не умеешь не нарываться, - качает головой Аллен, и Клоун постепенно пропадает.  
\- А я и не только бродяга, - шепчет Тикки, и под одеждой у них обоих страшно сказать сколько шрамов, но свет лампы тускнеет, абажур уже тёмно-бежев, и можно притвориться, что ничего не видишь. И не чувствуешь под руками.  
А когда абажур потемнеет окончательно, можно будет и забыть о том, что творится в мире. Потому что бродяги остаются бродягами даже в вагоне первого класса, а Транссибирская магистраль – она почти бесконечна.  
 _~End_  
  
  
 **"Ё" - "ётуны".**  
  
Название: **Как Лави и Аллен Кроули выручали**  
Автор: **Tykki**  
Жанр: укурная АУшка, кроссоверная со Старшей и Младшей Эддой  
Рейтинг: PG  
Паринг: Аллен/Тикки  
Дисклеймер: Все права на D.Gray-man принадлежат Хосино Кацуре.  
Предупреждения: во-первых, жанр. А, во-вторых, мпрег =)  
  
Железный лес встретил двух путников, что мрачно смотрели на верхушки деревьев, устрашающим гулом.  
\- Точно ли здесь укрылся наш недруг? – вопросил тот из путников, что имел волосы цвета пламени, и повязку через глаз, и молот за поясом.  
\- Больше негде, - улыбнулся второй, седой, с разрисованным лицом и безоружный. – Неужто мы испугаемся войти в какой-то лес?  
Ответом ему был волчий вой, постепенно становившийся всё громче.  
\- Нет во мне страха, - поморщился огневолосый. – Но поглядим, как удастся твоя затея: есть у меня в ней сомнения.  
\- И напрасно, - сказал ему седой, сузив глаза и пытаясь увидеть, правда ли идёт к ним кто-то из леса, или то только чудится.  
Нет, не чудилось ему: в окружении волков к ним явился некто, и волос его был чёрен и вился, словно кольца змеи, и дерзко взирали глаза цвета золота. То был тот, кого они искали: ётун из Железного леса, тот, что повстречал ранее их товарища и обманом выманил у того драгоценного коня.  
Сами же путники были пеши. И одеты не в лохмотья, но и не в роскошные одежды. Седой, тот, что был более юн лицом, заговорил первым:  
\- Приветствуем хозяина Железного леса! Не приютит ли он нас сегодня на ночлег? Позади у нас долгая дорога, и нет в ногах сил нести нас дальше.  
Насмешкой ответил ему ётун:  
\- Неужто не побоитесь вы искать приюта в моих владениях? Не привечают в них ни людей, ни асов!  
Потемнел лицом огневолосый, но спутник его сказал с улыбкой дружеской:  
\- Чего же нам бояться с таким радушным хозяином? Мы примем его гостеприимство и по достоинству отплатим за него.  
Расхохотался ётун и согласился:  
\- Что же, быть вам сегодня моими гостями! Как же мне звать вас тогда?  
И снова огневолосый хотел сказать что-то, но седой поднял руку и остановил его, молвив:  
\- Зовут меня Алленом, моего товарища - Лави. А нам как величать тебя?  
Взглянул на них ётун и не поверил, что носят они неизвестные ему имена, но и на лжи он их поймать не мог. Потому сказал:  
\- Прозывают меня Тикки. Ну что же, о бесстрашные воители, добро пожаловать в мой лес.  
И так они вошли в его владения.  
Запутанными тропками вёл их Тикки, и стая следовала за ним неотступно, пока не достигли они его жилища в самом сердце лесной чащобы. Тогда скрылись волки меж деревьев, а Лави кивнул Аллену на пристройку: там рядом привязан был бьющий копытом конь с золотистой гривой, густой чёлкой падавшей ему на глаза.  
Впустил их Тикки в дом и сказал им:  
\- Принято в Ётунхейме за ужин платить забавами. Развлечёте ли вы меня за мои хлеб, и мясо, и мёд?  
\- Единоборством? – и Лави возложил руку на молот свой.  
Но усмехнулся ётун:  
\- Игрой.  
И показал он на железный стержень, укреплённый на оси, что была посреди стола.   
Посмотрел Аллен и спросил:  
\- Что за игра это диковинная, не объяснит ли нам наш хозяин?  
\- С охотой, - ответил ётун. – Забава проста: один из нас раскрутит стержень, и тот, на кого он укажет, забирает весь выигрыш.  
\- Славная забава, - кивнул с одобрением Аллен. - Жаль, что не приходилось слышать о ней раньше.  
И после ужина сели они играть.  
Занял Тикки место во главе стола, а рядом положил меч свой, с необычно украшенной рукоятью. Заметил это зоркими глазами Аллен, но улыбнулся и промолчал.  
Хозяину дома благоволила нынче удача, и только ему. И недолго играли гости прежде, чем лишиться всех денег, что звенели у них в кошельках.  
Терпеливо сносил Аллен невезение, а вот спутник его бранился и бушевал, а, когда не осталось у него ни монетки, проворчал:  
\- Пойду спать я, иначе так и молот здесь оставить недолго.   
И минуты не прошло, как захрапел он на отведённой ему постели. Но Аллен продолжал игру.  
\- Нет у тебя больше денег, - рассмеялся ётун. - Но щедр я и разрешу сыграть с условием, что ответишь ты на вопрос мой.  
Согласился Аллен, и, когда проиграл он, ётун спросил:  
\- Что привело вас двоих в Железный лес?  
\- Дружба, - ответил Аллен. – Обыграл ты нашего товарища, Кроули, и хотели мы вернуть коня его.  
\- Вот как, - усмехнулся Тикки. – Теперь я знаю, кто вы такие. Ибо прославлен конь Золотая чёлка, и прославлен хозяин его. Значит, принимал я нынче гостей из Асгарда? Но только один из них – ас.  
\- Почему же один? – нахмурил брови Аллен.  
Но хищно оскалился Тикки:  
\- Знаю я о тебе, плут среди асов, но только ётун ты, как и я. И родной дом тебе не Асгард, но Ётунхейм. Оставайся, сородич: и не похвалюсь я тогда, что обыграл великого обманщика.  
Словно чуя недоброе, прекратил храпеть и заворочался Лави.  
\- Не дело держать такие речи, коли он не спит, - поднялся Аллен на ноги. – Отойду, посмотрю я.  
Но снова мирно почивал Лави, когда приблизился к нему Аллен. А если и взял тот что-то из мешка, да за пояс сунул – так этого никто не заметил.  
\- Сыграем последний раз, о приносящий горе? – сказал Аллен Тикки. – Моё возвращение – против коня, наших денег, да и твоего дома впридачу.  
Расхохотался ётун:  
\- Дорого ты ценишь себя, лжец. Но я соглашусь – удача сопутствует мне. Начнём же, пока повелитель молота Мьёлльнир не проснулся.  
Но только в этот раз стержень указал на Аллена. И ошеломлённо смотрел на него Тикки, а Аллен усмехнулся недобро, да сказал:  
\- Теперь принадлежат мне и конь, и деньги, и дом твой.  
Вскочил было ётун, но Лави надел на него кандалы, что мигом притянули его к земле. Извернулся Тикки и диким взором глянул на ложе, откуда храп слышался, но только лежала там лишь детская игрушка – глиняная свистулька. И смеялись асы, и сказал Лави:  
\- Что, коли Мьёлльнир при мне – то я Тор, выходит? Прав был побратим, когда подсказал взять молот, только его и хватит, чтобы ётуна провести!  
А после вышли они из жилища, и Аллен отвязал коня и поводья Лави передал.  
\- Хвала тебе, сын Лаувейи! – так говорил Лави. – Внял я твоему совету, и не заподозрил ётун хитрости, ибо не ждал её от меня. С почётом можем возвращаться мы в Асгард!  
\- Возвращайся один, Всеотец, - молвил в ответ Аллен. – Да Хеймдаллю скажи, чтобы не играл больше на коня своего. А мне дозволь на три года остаться в Ётунхейме.  
\- Что задумал ты, побратим? – удивился Лави.  
\- Хочу с родичами переведаться, раз уж признают они меня за своего, - ответил ему Аллен.  
И разрешил ему одноглазый, ибо видел нынче вечером ётунскую природу Аллена, так что и не хотел, может, тут же пить с ним мёд в Асгарде. Но наказал, чтоб вернулся тот, коли война начнётся.  
Вошёл снова Аллен в жилище Тикки, что лежал поверженным на полу.  
\- Так знал ты про хитрость игры, кузнец бед? – спросил ётун.  
\- Хозяину ли Железного леса не знать о камнях, что влекут железо, - усмехнулся Аллен. – Да только и у меня такой был, посильнее твоего. - И поставил ногу на грудь врагу, и спросил: - Что делать мне с тобой теперь, проигравшийся сородич мой?  
\- Дом мой отобрал ты, свободы лишил, – нахмурился Тикки. – Что ещё ты хочешь от меня?  
\- Что я хочу от тебя? – эхом откликнулся Аллен. Ногу убрал он, встал на одно колено, да усмехнулся в лицо ётуну: - Детей?  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 **Пантеон:**  
 _Асы_ и _ётуны_ – боги и великаны (хотя относительно друг друга они одного роста), противоборствующие стороны скандинавских мифов.  
 _Локи_ – то ли ас, то ли ётун, то ли оба-двое, обманщик, плут и трикстер, сын Фарбаути и Лаувейи. Здесь зовётся Алленом.  
 _Один_ – одноглазый предводитель асов, глаз отдал за мудрость, побратим Локи. Здесь зовётся Лави.  
 _Хеймдалль_ – страж асов, владелец коня Золотая чёлка. Здесь зовётся Кроули.  
 _Ангрбода_ – "та, что приносит горе", ётунша, ведьма из Железного леса, первая жена Локи, родившая ему волка Фенрира, змея Ёрмунгарда, да владычицу подземного мира Хель. Я смутно думаю, что вы поняли, как _она_ здесь зовётся =)))  
  
  
 **"Й" - "йогурт".**  
  
Название: **Missing scene**  
Автор: **Tykki**  
Жанр: фанфик на мой же фанфик " **Дети Ночи** ", ПВП  
Рейтинг: R  
Паринг: Тикки/Аллен/Род  
Дисклеймер: Все права на D.Gray-man принадлежат Хосино Кацуре.  
 **Предупреждения:** **ИЗНАСИЛОВАНИЕ,**  групповуха, инцест,  пара-тройка кинков в процессе, в том числе blood-play.  
Примечания: Не было этого в "Детях Ночи", не было! Но могло быть, пойди события и персонажи по-другому.  
  


_\- Я тебе его не отдам, милый мой, любимый мой братик, это правда… Но я могу поделиться.  
Род Камелот, "Дети Ночи"_

  
  
После того, как Тикки ушёл, молчаливые слуги принесли Аллену еду. Ему было слишком плохо, чтобы испытывать голод, но он понимал, что надо дать организму хоть какую-то энергию для восстановления, раз уж от крови отказался.  
Выбор еды был странным: вампиры не употребляли человеческую пищу на постоянной основе, и складывалось ощущение, что сейчас просто принесли всё, что нашлось на дворцовой кухне. Из горячего был только бульон на травах, из питья - красное вино, а ещё на столе в чашке красовалась кисломолочная субстанция, которую Аллен привык больше ассоциировать с Галлией. Это называлось "йогурт" и чаще применялось при лечении больных, чем в обычной еде. Хотя в этот добавили сахар, сделав его больше похожим на лакомство. Аллен, впрочем, так и не сумел его осилить до конца: уже бульона ему в нынешнем состоянии было много.  
После трапезы Аллену удалось забыться сном, не потеряв сознания.  
Он так и не понял, приснился ли ему или нет тихий женский шёпот: "Но ты ему ведь не скажешь, правда, Тикки? Обещай, что не скажешь! Обещай!..". Но этот отголосок то ли грёзы, то ли реальности разбудил его, и он осторожно сел на кровати, сонно моргая и прислушиваясь к ощущениям в собственном теле.  
Ему было чуть легче. Совершенно не настолько, чтобы пытаться встать (какое там! даже рука, на которую он опирался, быстро начала дрожать от напряжения), но всё-таки после еды и сна уже не так мутнело перед глазами, и обморок больше не грозил. Не в первый раз Аллен порадовался своей способности к регенерации: обычный человек уже умер бы от этой раны.  
Занятый оценкой своего состояния, логриец не сразу заметил, что в комнате он больше не один. А, когда заметил, просто замер, не зная, что сказать.  
Они стояли у изножья его кровати, одетые в свои парные белые костюмы. Род опиралась на руку Тикки и с нехорошей улыбкой глядела на Аллена. Тот сглотнул.  
Королева отлепилась от своего фаворита и подошла ближе.  
\- Ты и правда отказался от крови Тикки, братик? – смеясь, спросила она. – Ты в своём уме? Посмотри на себя – тебя сейчас соломинкой переломить можно!  
\- Я благодарен за великодушное предложение, - не опустил глаз Аллен. – Но я справлюсь сам.  
\- Нет, ты послушай, как он говорит! – повернулась она к Тикки. – Правда, так и хочется его убить за это упрямство?  
\- Ещё как, - без улыбки согласился тот.  
Род оперлась коленом на край кровати и наклонилась к Аллену.  
\- Ты испытываешь наше терпение, братик, - промурлыкала она. И, подавшись вперёд, почти совсем неслышно выдохнула Аллену в ухо: - И зря ты это. Я ведь и без того вижу, как ты смотришь на Тикки.  
Логриец отпрянул – и, не удержав равновесия, начал заваливаться на спину. Но не успел: руки Тикки приняли его, не столько поддерживая, сколько не давая вырваться.  
\- Куда ты надумал от меня убегать? – приятно улыбнулась Род. – От меня? Здесь и сейчас? Единственный, кто мог бы захотеть тебе помочь, это мой Тикки, но ты же сам так постарался его разозлить!  
Аллен сглотнул ещё раз и спросил:  
\- Так Вы решили закончить то, что начал Сирил? Война теперь Вам выгодна?  
Род на мгновение стала серьёзна:  
\- Нет. И хватит с меня пролитой родной крови. – Она погладила его по щеке и снова усмехнулась: - К тому же, я с самого начала говорила, что ты мне понравился, братик.  
Смысл этой фразы дошёл до Аллена только тогда, когда он почувствовал, как Тикки расстёгивает на нём рубашку. Логриец шокированно распахнул глаза:  
\- У нас один отец!  
\- У нас с тобой – да, - согласилась Род. – Хотя мне это не мешает. А уж Тикки – тем более. Тикки?..  
Вампир ненадолго отпустил Аллена, чтобы избавить его от рубашки. Тот рванулся, но ладонь Род, уперевшаяся ему в грудь, без труда его остановила.  
\- Зачем Вам это, Род? – безнадёжно спросил Аллен. И, повернув голову: - Зачем это вам, Тикки?  
\- У нас свои причины, - загадочно ответила королева. Но Аллен смотрел на супруга, и на секунду тот отвёл глаза.  
\- Тикки? – нажал Аллен.  
Но лицо того уже исказил гнев.  
\- Вам не кажется, мальчик, что вы слишком многого хотите? – резко спросил вампир. – Сперва отсылаете меня, как слугу, а потом считаете, что я должен вас защищать? Вы больше не в своём ордене, где можете называть нас тварями и смотреть свысока. Вы здесь, у нас, и ваша судьба зависит от желаний королевы. А её желания, - и Тикки не по-доброму усмехнулся, - кажется, вполне очевидны.  
Род рассмеялась в ответ на эти слова и потянулась удобнее устроиться на кровати. Задев что-то ногой, она оглянулась – и увидела столик с остатками трапезы Аллена. Внимание королевы привлекла чашка с йогуртом, и Род взяла её, обмакнула пальчик и облизала, задумчиво глядя на брата.  
Тот уже, стараниями Тикки, был полностью раздет. Полутьма не скрывала злой румянец, горевший у него на щеках.  
\- Тикки, я вам этого никогда не прощу, - сквозь зубы процедил Аллен.  
\- Что заставляет вас думать, что мне не всё равно? – приподнял бровь Тикки. – Да и, к тому же, полно вам, мальчик: мы с вами уже занимались любовью, и вы были вполне довольны.  
\- Я не хочу… так, - по-прежнему сквозь зубы ответил дампир.  
Его груди коснулось что-то липкое.  
\- К счастью, - практично заметила Род, рисуя узоры пальцем, измазанном в йогурте, - с телом можно играть, даже когда душа считает, что она против. Для этого даже не надо пить кровь – а мы не тронем тебя, братик, тебе сейчас только кровь терять. Но ты разве правда против? Когда ты смотрел на Тикки, все понимали, что ты думаешь.  
Она нагнулась ближе, и её язычок прошёлся по оставленным ею узорам, слизывая йогурт.  
\- Ты испачкаешь платье, - сказал ей Тикки.  
\- Не страшно, - улыбнулась она ему. – Я не хочу его снимать.  
И действительно, в следующее мгновение она крепко обняла Аллена, приминая и пачкая кружева и освобождая руки Тикки. Тот не замедлил этим воспользоваться, и вскоре Аллен почувствовал, как к его коже прижимается голая кожа. Тикки покрывал поцелуями шею, не пытаясь обнажать клыки, вёл ладонями по животу и спине: он помнил, что нравится этому телу, помнил, как добиться отклика.  
Аллен закрыл глаза, сдерживая дрожь. Было бы легче, испытывай он отвращение к ним обоим, но даже сейчас, даже в такой ситуации он этого делать не мог. И, хотя слово "инцест" приводило его в ужас, сложно было не реагировать на Тикки, которого он так жаждал увидеть весь предыдущий месяц. А Род… Род пока просто затаилась, свернувшись калачиком и напоминая о себе лишь лёгкими поцелуями напротив сердца.  
\- Вы этого хотите, - прошептал Тикки Аллену на ухо.  
\- Нет, - ответил тот твёрдо, и плевать, что за него говорило его тело.  
\- Хотите, - уверенно возразил Тикки. – Без всякого внушения или дурмана. И мы оба тоже этого хотим.  
Чашка с йогуртом перекочевала в его руки, и уже он чертил теперь линии и круги на Аллене, следуя потом этим дорожкам языком и губами. Аллен прерывисто дышал, понимая, что вырваться не сумеет, но не желая доставить вампирам удовольствие признанием своего поражения.  
В движениях Тикки не было жестокости, и, когда он вошёл, он сделал это с той же осторожной заботой, что и в ту, первую и единственную их ночь. И Аллену хотелось кричать на него, спрашивая, неужели для него тогда и сейчас настолько равнозначны. Но он закусил губу и смолчал, пытаясь отрешиться от ощущений тела.  
А они были… предсказуемы. Род была права, сказав, что с телом можно играть. Никакой новостью это не было, но радости тоже не доставляло. Хорошо, что Тикки по этому поводу ничего не пытался сделать, хватало и того, что Аллен был зажат и обездвижен между ним и Род, которая…  
Которая вдруг приподнялась и, улыбнувшись брату, прошептала:  
\- Ну что же, пора и мне, наверное, присоединиться?  
Зашуршали юбки, и Тикки крепко прижал Аллена к себе, не давая ему ни шанса помешать, когда Род снова опускалась, плавно и не спеша, пока наконец не села полностью и не качнулась для пробы.  
\- О Господи, - невольно выдохнул Аллен. Род рассмеялась и потянулась поцеловать – но не его, а Тикки.  
\- Я жду, - лукаво сказала она ему. И Тикки хмыкнул и подался вперёд.  
Она подалась навстречу, цепляясь за его плечи, и Аллен, будучи в самом центре, почувствовал себя лишним: они смотрели только друг на друга и двигались в едином темпе, словно забыв, что между ними есть кто-то ещё. И это… было именно тем, чего он от них ожидал, пожалуй.  
Что не значило, что он сам перестал что-то чувствовать. Наоборот, его захлестнули ощущения, даримые сразу двумя телами, и решимость не реагировать таяла на глазах, потому что невозможно же было не реагировать на _такое_ …  
И в конце концов он, застонав, уронил голову на плечо… Род. И движение прекратилось, и она, засмеявшись, погладила Аллена по слипшимся от пота волосам и с нежностью произнесла:  
\- Ну наконец-то… Обними меня, братик, мы долго тебя ждали.  
И он не смог не подчиниться. А дальше – горел от их поцелуев, и возобновившегося движения, в котором на этот раз прислушивались к тому, что хочет он, и жаркого шёпота, и пылающих рук. И почти пропустил тот момент, когда Тикки прокусил собственное запястье и поднёс к его рту, а Род прижала ладони к его вискам, удерживая на месте, понуждая пить и сама сцеловывая тёкшие с губ капли.  
\- Я говорил… что могу… вас заставить, - сбивчиво, но насмешливо произнёс Тикки.  
\- Подите к чёрту, - сказал ему Аллен, чувствуя, как понемногу возвращаются силы. – Просто подите к чёрту, Тикки…  
Но без этого, казалось, он не пережил бы кульминацию, когда она настала.  
А потом Тикки осторожно уложил его обратно на подушки, а Род, гладя его по груди, прошептала:  
\- Отдыхай теперь, братик… Кровь Тикки поможет тебе, но ты ещё далеко не здоров. Отдыхай. Спи.  
Она поцеловала его в лоб, и Аллена тут же неодолимо потянуло в сон. И снова на грани яви и видения он услышал: "Так – можно. Мы ведь были в его постели".  
  
Через несколько часов Аллен проснулся, рывком садясь на постели. Ночные события помнились ясно и чётко, но он хотел бы верить, что то был только яркий, горячечный кошмар, навеянный раной и напряжением последних дней.  
На столике рядом с кроватью стояла чашка из-под йогурта.  
Она была пуста.  
  
  
 **"Т" - "туберкулёз"**  
  
Название: **В госпитале**  
Автор: **Tykki**  
Жанр: э, как ни странно, почти флафф  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Паринг: Тикки/Аллен  
Дисклеймер: Все права на D.Gray-man принадлежат Хосино Кацуре.  
Примечания: туберкулёз был неизлечим до открытия антибиотиков, т.е. до 20го века.  
  
Туберкулёзный госпиталь – место, мало радующее душу. По большей части сюда и заходить боятся. Спокойная уверенность, как у Тикки, здесь встречается редко даже во врачах. Но ему плевать на заразу. И, сдав Иза на осмотр, он, как ему и сказали, идёт ждать в здешний сад, где сейчас, в тёплый солнечный день, полно пациентов.  
От него-бродяги здесь никто особенно не шарахается: госпиталь и не для верхов общества, те обычно дома свою беду переживают. Так что Тикки никто ниоткуда не гонит, и он, завидев свою цель, засовывает руки в карманы и просто идёт к ней.  
\- Привет, мальчик, - говорит он, плюхаясь на скамью, в углу которой, укрывшись в тени стены, сидит Аллен Уокер. – Я так и подумал, что это твою седую голову я углядел при входе.  
\- Тикки? – удивляется, подняв глаза, Аллен. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Они не виделись с окончания войны. Тикки тогда под шумок куда-то делся – судя по сегодняшнему явлению, вернулся к бродяжничеству. А Аллен, как и прочие имевшие отношение к Чистоте, оказался слишком занят тем, что та впала в спячку, обеспечив тем новые незабываемы ощущения своим совместимым. Особенно тем, у кого тип связи был паразитарный.  
\- Да уж не то же, что ты. – Тикки мнёт в кармане самокрутку, но не достаёт её: понятно, что в госпитале лучше не курить. Тем более сидя в паре футов от постоянного пациента.  
А по виду Аллена всё ясно: худоба, воспалённые глаза, бледная кожа. Тикки даже не нужно дожидаться того момента, когда он согнётся в кровавом кашле, чтобы поставить диагноз.  
Уйди Чистота совсем, Аллен бы, наверное, и не выжил. В конце концов, заплатка на сердце была всё ещё из неё. Но даже руки две остались – просто пользоваться одной, как оружием, он больше не мог.   
И ещё тело, так долго тащившее этот груз, теперь стало слишком уязвимо для всякого рода хворей.  
\- Да… - Аллен отворачивает голову, гордо поджав губы: ещё не хватало, чтобы кто-то подумал, что поймал его в момент слабости. – У меня чахотка, как видишь.  
\- Туберкулёз, - согласно кивает Тикки.   
Аллен косится на него насмешливо-озадаченно.  
\- Давно ты стал знатоком научных названий, сирота-бродяга? – поддевает он.  
\- Да вот, - пожимает плечами Тикки. – Так получилось. И долго тебе дают?  
\- А твоё какое дело? – спокойно спрашивает Аллен. И прекрасно видно, что болезни, как и всему до этого, тоже его сломить не удалось.  
\- Пф, - фыркает Тикки. – Вот вечно с тобой неинтересно!  
Аллен улыбается.  
Солнце пригревает, и двигаться не хочется. Но у Тикки свои обязательства, и, хотя ему приятна компания, долго он оставаться в ней не может.  
\- Ладно, - произносит он. – Меня ждут, мальчик. Так что, извини, особо не поболтаем, я просто сделаю то, за чем пришёл, и дальше пойду.  
\- М-м? – смотрит на него Аллен. – За чем при-?..  
Он не договаривает – дыхание перехватывает, когда ладонь Тикки внезапно оказывается у него в груди. И только тогда португалец поворачивается к нему, смотря в глаза знакомым золотисто-хищным взглядом поверх очков.  
\- Не ожидал?.. – медленно раздвигает губы в усмешке он.  
\- Тикки, - голос Аллена напряжён, но страха в нём нет. – Я же сейчас всё-таки активирую Чистоту. И плевать, что она против. Удовольствие влепить тебе оплеуху за такие фокусы того стоит.  
\- Вот что ты сразу с кулаками лезешь? – преувеличенно обиженно замечает Тикки. – Я, может быть, с благими намерениями!  
\- С какими ещё благими намерениями… - начинает Аллен, но его обрывают второй раз за короткое время.  
На этот раз – тем, что Тикки легонько чмокает его в губы.  
Глаза у бывшего экзорциста распахиваются на пол-лица, и он так и застывает с открытым ртом.  
\- Ну вот, пациент зафиксирован, - хмыкает Тикки и погружает в его грудную клетку вторую руку.  
Хорошо, что Аллен выбрал не самый людный уголок сада. А то странный бы вышел спектакль на публику.  
Поскольку Тикки всё ещё копается, а никаких болевых ощущений Аллен испытывать так и не начал, он всё-таки спрашивает:  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Я знаю, от чего эта болезнь, - сообщает Тикки. – Тебе, считай, повезло: пару лет назад её схватил Из, и вот тогда-то мы и побегали, но зато я выяснил, какая у неё причина. Попали на умного врача: он рассказал, что это в лёгких у больных такие мелкие твари-бактерии. Вот их-то и нужно убрать. Лекарства его от них, правда, ни разу не помогли. Но методом проб и ошибок я и так справился.  
\- Ты меня лечить вздумал? – приподнимает брови Аллен.  
\- Вроде того, - соглашается Тикки. – Всё я исправить не могу – лёгкие у тебя, скажу честно, повреждённые. Но ты же у нас способный: сердце зарастил – и их зарастишь. – Его ладонь, выйдя у Аллена со спины, делает отбрасывающий жест. – Самая пакость – всю эту мелочь выловить. Но опыт у меня есть, так что сиди и не дёргайся.  
\- Какой у тебя неожиданный приступ альтруизма, - Аллен наклоняет голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку, и седые пряди касаются плеча Тикки.   
\- Ты ещё скажи, мол, первый в своём роде, - ворчит тот. Со стороны, если внимательно не присматриваться, кажется, что они просто сидят в обнимку.  
Аллен закашливается: похоже, несмотря на отсутствие боли, Тикки всё же что-то в лёгких потревожил.  
\- Потерпи, - произносит он. – Я почти закончил.  
\- Следи за тоном, - не удержавшись, с ехидцей замечает Аллен. – С таким придыханием не при врачебной процедуре говорят, а…  
\- Да что ты? – усмехается Тикки и упирается лбом в его лоб. – Ты мне сейчас просто глаза открыл!  
Его руки последний раз выбрасывают что-то за спиной Аллена, но он не спешит отстраняться.  
\- Уходи из госпиталя, мальчик, - негромко советует Тикки. – А то снова заразишься. Эта гадость вообще легко прилипает, я вон Иза на осмотры не реже раза в год таскаю – а то вдруг.  
\- Что, даже не предложишь пойти с тобой?  
\- Так ты же не согласишься, - с сожалением вздыхает Тикки. – Ты посиди пока, дай телу привыкнуть, а я пойду. Но если вдруг захочешь потом найти – давай, я буду не против. – Он ухмыляется. – Может, ещё какое интересное применение моим способностям найдём.  
\- Прибью нафиг, - ласково отвечает Аллен на намёк в голосе.  
Тикки смеётся, уходя.  
  
22.09.2011  
  
  
 **"Щ" - "щавель".**  
  
Название: **Лес**  
Автор: **Tykki**  
Жанр: джен, флафф, зарисовко =)  
Рейтинг: G  
Персонажи: Тикки, Аллен  
Дисклеймер: Все права на D.Gray-man принадлежат Хосино Кацуре.  
Примечания: на челлендже с регулярностью всплывал вопрос, как бы Аллен с Тикки совместно побродили. Вот, оно =))  
  
Сойдя с поезда, они долго идут по лесу, и Тикки иногда для проформы ворчит, что, мол, могли бы и дальше ехать, ну не было за ними наверняка погони, но Аллен только улыбается, зная, что он всё это не всерьёз. Осторожность в любом случае не помешает, ну а летом идти пешком и почти налегке всё равно легко и приятно. Да и лес светлый, берёзовый в основном, так что всё можно воспринимать как прогулку.  
Так Аллен и говорит.  
\- Ну да, прогулка, только идти весь день и ночевать неизвестно где, - насмешливо фыркает в ответ Тикки.  
\- А то тебе в первый раз, - поддевает Аллен. – И всё лучше, чем если бы нас поймали.  
\- У тебя просто слишком развита паранойя, - закатывает глаза Тикки. – После войны мы никому не нужны!  
\- Ну да, конечно, - кивает Аллен. – Впрочем, тебя никто не держит, можешь из моих попутчиков уйти в любое время!  
Тикки корчит рожу и пытается дать ему подзатыльник, но Аллен уворачивается.  
В конце концов они выходят на поляну, и Тикки категорически заявляет, что сейчас у них будет привал. Аллен не против – сняв вещмешок, он плюхается на живот среди яростно пахнущих трав и наслаждается тем, как солнце греет спину.  
Рядом садится Тикки.  
\- Будешь? – протягивает он хлеб и бутыль с молоком.  
\- Ага, сейчас, - говорит Аллен, заметив знакомые листья. – Здесь тоже есть, что поесть. Смотри – щавель!  
\- Самое то к молоку, - хмыкает Тикки.  
Аллен отмахивается – желудки-то у обоих лужёные, а щавель ещё не самое страшное, чем можно закусить молоко.  
\- Жалко, для грибов ещё рано, - непоследовательно вздыхает Тикки.  
\- Ага… - листья приятно кислят на языке, и вскоре Аллен уже уминает найденный щавель за обе щеки.  
\- Эй, пореже мечи! – спохватывается Тикки, сообразив, что ещё немного, и ему ничего не достанется. – Ты тут не один, мальчик!  
\- А кто сказал, что с молоком щавель не едят? – напоминает Аллен, всё же милостиво не доедая всё до конца.  
\- Забыл? Мы ещё вначале договорились, что, кто старое помянет…  
\- Какое старое? Это было пять минут назад!  
\- Оправдания, жалкие оправдания, - белозубо усмехается Тикки. Впрочем, очень быстро зубы у него становятся скорее зелёными.  
\- Мне-то тоже оставь, - намекает теперь уже Аллен. – А то я не скажу тебе, где вижу землянику.  
\- Земляника? – оживляется Тикки. – Где?  
Воспользовавшись этой заминкой, Аллен как коршун падает на последние листья, обрывая разом все.  
\- Мерзавец, - осуждающе говорит Тикки. – Никакого чувства товарищества и взаимовыручки.  
А вот ему уже от затрещины Аллена увернуться не удаётся.  
\- А ведь я даже не вспоминал про родственные чувства, - как бы между прочим вздыхает Тикки. И предусмотрительно ныряет в сторону.  
\- И зачем я с тобой связался, - качает головой Аллен.  
\- Потому что не смог устоять против моего обаяния, мальчик, - победоносно усмехается Тикки. – А, ну а ещё из-за наследства некоего Ноя, но это дело десятое, в смысле, четырнадцатое. В конце концов, тебе что, правда нужно всё заново начинать?  
\- Ага, - кивает Аллен. – И я не хочу, чтобы мне помешали.  
\- Да тебе, по-моему, и потоп бы помешать не смог, - пожимает плечами Тикки. – Целеустремлённый ты мой. Ну что, пошли дальше, что ли?  
\- Пошли, - встаёт Аллен.  
Вокруг прекрасный летний день, и послевкусие от щавеля ещё долго напоминает о приятной, хотя и короткой остановке в пути  
29.09.11  
  
 **"Ю" - "юбка".**  
  
Название: **Проигрыш**  
Автор: **Tykki**  
Жанр: стёб  
Рейтинг: G  
Персонажи: Тикки, Аллен  
Дисклеймер: Все права на D.Gray-man принадлежат Хосино Кацуре.  
  
Прохожие на улице оборачивались и пересмеивались, кое-кто даже тыкал пальцем или даже звал кого-то ещё посмотреть. Причиной этого был шагавший, сжав кулаки и глядя исключительно себе под ноги, молодой парень с седыми волосами и в широкой женской юбке. В которой он не умел ходить и потому через раз путался.  
Несколько человек уже пытались спросить, когда приехал цирк, или даже пофлиртовать. Парень, старательно прятавший левую сторону лица, относительно вежливо отделывался и от тех, и от тех, но было заметно, что его терпение на исходе. Рубашку он одёргивал уже очень нервно.  
На некотором расстоянии за ним шёл мужчина в дорогом и хорошо пошитом костюме и лоснящемся цилиндре. И, похоже, откровенно наслаждался зрелищем. Флюиды его настроения один за одним впивались прямо в затылок объекту его преследования, и от этого парень, такое ощущение, прямо закипал.  
\- Я тебе это припомню! – наконец, не выдержал он, не поворачивая даже головы, чтобы убедиться, что мужчина идёт за ним.  
\- Говори, говори, мальчик, - снисходительно бросил преследователь. – Игра в карты на желание – опасная штука, надо быть готовым к любому повороту.  
\- Шулер!  
\- Чья бы корова мычала… А юбка тебе идёт, кстати, ничего так смотришься, ещё бы шёл походкой поплавнее, - он выразительно прищёлкнул языком.  
Аллену Уокеру, а это, если кто-то сомневался, был он, вся краска бросилась в лицо.  
\- Тикки, в следующий раз я у тебя выиграю! – прошипел он сквозь зубы.  
\- Ну конечно-конечно, мальчик.  
\- И загадаю то же самое!  
\- Уже испугался, аж сердце в пятки ушло.  
\- Я серьёзно!  
\- А я рад и счастлив, что ты сам обещаешь следующую партию, и за тобой для этого не надо гоняться по всему свету.  
Разговор на этом временно иссяк, и Аллен благополучно дошёл до конца улицы, показавшейся ему длинной, как жизнь, и с облегчением нырнул в ближайшую подворотню. В штаны он влез с заслуживающей уважения скоростью, а юбку с себя сорвал почти что с остервенением.  
\- Зря ты так, - хмыкнул куривший рядом Тикки. – Немного бы поменьше праведного возмущения и чуть-чуть побольше изящества – и всё бы прошло совсем не так болезненно. Проигрывать надо уметь достойно.  
Аллен молча сложил юбку, убрал её в сумку (потому что она была чужая, и её ещё надо было вернуть), подошёл к Тикки и взял его за грудки, нехорошо улыбаясь:  
\- Реванш. Сейчас же.  
\- Вот когда я тебе отказывал, а? – закатил глаза тот и отшвырнул сигарету в сторону.  
Что не очень удивительно, в следующей ожесточённой игре Аллен вышел победителем. Тикки, правда, выглядел довольно безмятежно для того, кто только что проиграл и теперь должен публично продефилировать в несколько изменённом состоянии гардероба.  
\- Ты что, сбежать собираешься? – с подозрением осведомился Аллен.  
\- Отнюдь. – Тикки встал, поправил галстук и протянул руку, цепко взяв экзорциста за плечо. – Я уже даже всё подготовил и выбрал, что надену.  
Прямо за ними распахнулась дверь Род.  
И через секунду оба выпали среди зелёного поля, за которым начинался какой-то городишко.  
\- А это, мальчик, если ты здесь ещё не был, - с плутовской усмешкой сказал Тикки, - это Шотландия. Пошли, здесь неподалёку лавка с отличными килтами, и мне уже приглянулись цвета определённого клана. Как я уже говорил - проигрывать надо уметь достойно.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Несколько рэндомных исполнений с фестов разных годов.

**С[1-s D.Gray-Man](http://onedgm.diary.ru/), по заявке:**  
 ** _Кроссовер со Второй Мировой. Граф - Гитлер, Комуи - Сталин, Тикки - Мюллер, Аллен - Штирлиц, остальные по желанию автора. Задействовать максимум персонажей._**  
300 слов.  
По мотивам Ю. Семёнова.  
  
\- Напрасно вы так, - почти добродушно произнёс Тикки Микк, поигрывая ключом от наручников. - Мы же уже всё знаем: вы шпион. Признайте уже, что провалились, и сотрудничайте с нами, мальчик.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чём вы, группенфюрер, - разглядывая потолок, ровно ответил Аллен, как отвечал уже много раз подряд. - Произошла какая-то ошибка. Почти наверняка - ложный донос.  
Сторонний наблюдатель не поверил бы, что этот спокойный голос принадлежит человеку, прикованному к кровати в доме, который никто бы не нашёл в списке официальных тюремных учреждений. К тому же, судя по виду, говорящий подвергался пыткам.  
Но взгляд у него был прямой и ясный.  
\- Напрасно вы, - повторил, вставая, Микк. Сегодня ему уже некогда было заниматься своим личным заключённым.  
Аллен продолжал смотреть в потолок. Не так давно он сумел вывезти Линали из Берлина, но, когда из Центра пришёл приказ возвращаться, пришёл к логическому выводу, что сам до конца войны не доживёт.  
Был ли Комуи напрямую причастен к этому приказу? Что им руководило? Почитал ли он досье Аллена и решил наказать его за то, что в тридцать седьмом тот не вернулся на Родину, когда вызвали?  
Аллен не знал. Но он не жалел ни о чём: он понимал, что тогда бы его расстреляли вместе с остальными. Когда-то он не хотел верить, когда Лави об этом говорил. Но потом Лави вызвали домой. И он не вернулся.  
Аллен знал, что где-то в бункере под Берлином прячется Граф. Но в своём нынешнем состоянии Аллен никак бы не смог до него добраться.  
Сейчас он был на милости Микка, а тот играл с ним, как кот с мышью. И не спешил пока убивать.  
У Аллена была только одна надежда: что Микк понимает то, что поражение Графа близко. И будет пытаться выторговать себе жизнь через попавшего к нему в руки разведчика.  
Но и эту партию следовало разыгрывать с величайшей осторожностью.  
Аллен смотрел в потолок.  
За стеной шумела весна сорок пятого.  
  
 **С Хот-феста на[tyki_allen](http://tykiallen.diary.ru/), по заявке:**  
 ** _Тикки/Аллен. Единственный враг._**  
891 слово  
  
\- Я ему не доверяю, - резко выдыхает Аллен.  
\- Я ранен в самое сердце! - насмешливо разводит руками Тикки. - Но война вроде бы кончилась, нет?  
Собравшиеся за столом мрачно переглядываются.  
  
Нет, формально Тикки прав. Тысячелетнего графа никто давно не видел, и все надеются, что он мёртв. Нои оставили человечество в покое. Преследовать их было себе дороже, и орден занялся теми людьми, кто раньше сотрудничал с Графом и получил от того новые технологии.  
Потому что теперь они брали в свои руки бразды правления в разных странах, и ничего хорошего в этом не было.  
Но информация Тикки уже успела им помочь. И попросил он почти что немногого: присоединиться к свержению очередного графского союзника.  
\- Может быть, я искупить вину хочу? - спрашивает он теперь, закуривая и ожидая решения собравшихся. - А если в это не верите - ну, считайте, что меня злит, что всякая шушера изобретениями Графа пользуется. В любом случае, я же к вам не наниматься пришёл - просто побудем союзниками на одну-единственную миссию.  
Мнения орденцев разделяются. Строго говоря, у них нет того, кто мог бы сказать за всех: Комуи предпочитает, чтобы решения принимались коллективно. Раз уж Ватикан больше в спину не дышит.  
\- Он враг, - качает головой Аллен. Сказано это без особой злобы, просто как констатация факта.  
Но общее мнение в итоге склоняется в другую сторону, и Тикки обезоруживающе улыбается, глядя на седого экзорциста.  
  
В итоге Аллен просит, чтобы их в миссии сделали напарниками. Потому что хочет присмотреть за Тикки сам.  
\- Мне правда льстит твоё внимание, - Тикки расслаблен и совершенно не обращает внимание на настороженность Аллена. - Но, согласись, у меня уже нет резона с вами враждовать. Опять же, ты вроде бы всегда не так уж на нас бросался, м-м?  
\- Я не отказываю вам в праве быть людьми, - возражает Аллен. - Но я не допущу, чтобы из-за тебя кто-то пострадал.  
Он чувствует, что где-то здесь - подвох. Иначе быть не может.  
Тикки наклоняется к нему и говорит:  
\- А может быть, я не хочу быть врагом лично тебе?  
Аллен с усмешкой отодвигается и отвечает, сам не следя за выбором слов:  
\- Но, может быть, этого хочу как раз я?  
И понимает, что сказал чистую правду.  
  
Перед миссией и в её начале он много раз возвращается в мыслях к этой своей фразе, сам на себя дивясь.  
Но это так - он хочет, чтобы Тикки оставался врагом.  
Так... привычнее. Он не собирается убивать Тикки и готов многое ему простить, лишь бы тот только не пытался втереться в союзники.  
Потому что это неестественно, это странно, и этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда.  
Не исключено, что от кого другого бы Аллен это принял.  
Но, когда Тикки протягивает руку ордену, возникает ощущение, будто тот продаёт свою природу за безопасную жизнь.  
Аллену противно.  
  
Миссия идёт, как по маслу: информация Тикки их снова не подвела. Они пробираются по пустынному городку к замку, и пока что ни один патруль механизированных тварей, явно родственных акумам, их не засёк.  
А, когда это всё-таки происходит, из руки Тикки вдруг вылетает тонкий клинок из мерцающих Тизов, и тварь падает на мостовую, не успев поднять тревогу.  
Но успев взорвать гранату с ядовитым газом.  
Тикки прижимает Аллена к стене в переулке, защитив их обоих щитом из Тизов и своими способностями.  
\- Не бойся, - усмехается он. - Я не пущу сюда отраву. Только чистый воздух.  
Они стоят почти нос к носу, рука Тикки - на груди у Аллена, чтобы не дать тому дёрнуться.  
Аллен смотрит на него, сузив глаза, и, несмотря на вспышку возбуждения, пронзившую его с головы до пят и связанную не только с адреналином, испытывает разочарование от этого нового Тикки, с таким энтузиазмом разделяющего бремя миссии.  
И при этом какая-то смутная мысль не даёт Аллену покоя, но он никак не может поймать её за хвост.  
  
А потом они оказываются во дворце, и, когда Коронованный клоун вскрывает хранилище с прототипами, всё-таки оказывается, что Тикки притворялся.  
Он стоит, держа руку с Тизами в грудной клетке Тимоти, и нахально улыбается.  
\- Я просто заберу то, что мы нашли, - объясняет он. - Спасибо за помощь, я так и думал, что только Инносенс эту дверь и вскроет. Что вы все так нервничаете? Давайте расстанемся друзьями сегодня - а снова врагами ещё успеем побыть.  
И Аллен наконец понимает, что хотел вспомнить.  
\- Тизы созданы Тысячелетним и подчиняются его воле, - говорит он. - Я было удивился, почему они остались с тобой, раз ты решил перейти на другую сторону... но ты не решил. Тысячелетний жив, правда?  
На этот раз Тикки смотрит только на него.  
\- Ты всегда всё отлично понимал, мальчик, - чуть наклонив голову, соглашается он. - Лови!  
И, в ворохе Тизов, к Аллену летит Тимоти, а тот хватает младшего экзорциста и пытается найти в творящемся бедламе Тикки.  
Тот находит его сам: дёрнув за ворот и потянув на себя, глубже в ураган из Тизов.  
И поцелуй оканчивается быстрее, чем начался, потому что Тикки ещё не сделал то, зачем сюда пришёл, а значит, опутывание Клаун Белтом ему совсем ни к чему.  
Когда Тизы наконец исчезают, оказывается, что хранилище обнесено подчистую.  
  
Аллену обещают, что в следующий раз к его мнению прислушаются лучше.  
Он пожимает плечами, не держа ни на кого обиды.  
На душе у него легко и спокойно: Тикки всё-таки остался верен своей природе, какой бы сомнительной она ни была.  
Возможно, это единственный враг, которого бы Аллен не хотел видеть другом.  
В конце концов, он отлично устраивает его в качестве врага.  
  
  
 **С[D.Gray-man Fest](http://dgmfest.diary.ru/), по заявке:**  
 ** _Тикки | Аллен. Тройка, семерка, туз... (с)_**  
666 слов  
  
В какой-то момент на этом поле боя Аллен ясно видит последовательность движений, которая позволит ему добраться до Графа.  
Медлить нельзя - диспозиция вот-вот сменится, и пропадёт эта прямая дорога со стороны, откуда тот не ждёт нападения.  
Почему-то, когда Аллен бросается вперёд, стремясь прорваться к своему врагу, эта последовательность предстаёт ему как карточная комбинация.  
 _Тройка._  
И акума четвёртого уровня распадается под мечом экзорцизма, не успев толком понять, что стало причиной её гибели.  
Обезображенная душа с трудом, но возносится над ней, тихим сорванным голосом шепча благодарности своему спасителю.  
 _Семёрка._  
Тикки Мик, противник серьёзный, но хорошо знакомый, реагирует потоком Тиз, и Аллен отбивает их жгутами Клаун Белта.  
Такой атаки он ждал, поэтому она только служит его цели: натиск относит его в нужную сторону, одновременно лишая Тикки возможности сделать что-то прямо сейчас.  
 _Туз._  
И перед Алленом - Тысячелетний Граф. Тот, кого Аллен поклялся извести во что бы то ни стало. Тот, кого он винит во всех своих - и не только своих - бедах.  
Этот удар может окончить войну, поэтому Аллен вкладывается в него весь, не заботясь о защите, забыв про осторожность, потому что нельзя допустить, чтобы что-то сдержало сейчас руку.  
Только не сейчас.  
И меч экзорцизма уже нависает над Графом, ведя дугу, которая всё завершит. Граф не успеет закрыться.  
Но...  
 _Пиковая дама._  
На пути Аллена встаёт Род Камелот. И по её воле он падает во врата Ковчега, не дотянувшись ни до неё, ни до Графа. А потом вылетает из них - в самую гущу акум.  
На этот раз закрыться не успеет он.  
Клешня из тёмной материи вонзается ему в спину, совсем немного промахнувшись мимо сердца.  
\- А ну брысь! - и знакомый голос разгоняет акум, заставляя Аллена выставить вокруг плащ Коронованного Клоуна, чтобы не свалиться на землю. - Ты живой? - спрашивает Тикки, приземляясь рядом. Хмыкает. - Однако! Ну ты даёшь, даже Род всполошил!  
Аллен не отвечает. Если за ответ не счесть выхаркнутую порцию крови.  
\- Дай я из тебя это вытащу, - уже мягче говорит Тикки. И подаётся вперёд, намереваясь ухватиться одной рукой за плечо Аллена, а другой - за клешню, торчащую из его спины.  
Клаун Белт едва не хлещет его по лицу.  
\- Что? - раздражённо спрашивает Тикки, отшатнувшись.  
\- Ты всерьёз думаешь, что я тебе поверю? - из последних сил усмехается Аллен.  
\- А что, у тебя выбор есть, мальчик? - Тикки вздыхает. - Ладно. Надеюсь, вот такая страховка тебя устроит?..  
И он подаётся вперёд ещё раз, но на этот раз дергает на себя правую руку Аллена, и та проходит, не ощущая сопротивления, пока...  
Глаза Аллена широко распахиваются. В его ладони бьётся живое.  
\- Теперь я могу приступать? - и Тикки запускает обе руки в его тело, осторожно отделяя от него клешню и стремясь не причинить вред больше, чем уже есть. Он смотрится так спокойно за этим занятием, словно и правда нет ничего естественней того, что и он, и Аллен держат сейчас руки внутри грудных клеток друг друга.  
\- Ты сумасшедший, - наконец обретает дар речи Аллен. В его ладони - сердце Тикки Микка, и, судя по всего лишь слегка учащённому биению, его владелец этим фактом совершенно не встревожен. - А если я сожму пальцы?  
\- Кого ты сейчас обманываешь? - фыркает Тикки. А потом недовольно шипит: - Слушай, мальчик, объясни своей Инносенс, что я помочь пытаюсь, так что пусть она мирно тебя лечит, а на меня не нападает!  
Аллен не чувствует, что именно происходит, но заплатки от Инносенс в организме для него тоже не внове.  
\- Почему? - спрашивает он.  
\- Всё потому же, - пожимает плечами Тикки. - Род передаёт привет, кстати.  
\- Я с вами не уйду.  
\- Уйдёшь, мальчик, уйдёшь. Но пока что - сиди, регенерируй. - И он отступает на шаг, и Аллен больше не чувствует чужого сердцебиения.  
Коронованный Клаун помогает ему сесть на землю без ущерба для себя.  
Тикки наклоняет голову и прислушивается к чему-то, а потом решительно кивает.  
\- Мне пора, - сообщает он. - Как залечишься, возвращайся. Мы будем ждать.  
Когда он пропадает за дверью Род, Аллен закрывает лицо ладонями и медленно выдыхает.  
Кожа у него постепенно темнеет.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Неделя ОТП 2012, выкладываю всё, что не клипы (а клипы были первым опытом, так что всяко были не ахти)).

**I.**

  
Название: **Покер во время войны**  
Автор: [Tykki](http://11063.diary.ru/)  
Жанр: почти что slice of life. Ну, жизнь у героев насыщенная.  
Рейтинг: PG  
Дисклеймер: Все права на D.Gray-man принадлежат Хосино Кацуре.  
Примечания автора: **Тема 1: Покер.**  
Референсы к фильму "Карты, деньги, два ствола" и рэндомным покерным легендам и анекдотам.  
  
\- Ваше слово?  
\- Пасую.  
\- Как можно!  
\- Увы.  
\- А вы?  
\- Уравниваю.  
Аллен внимательно оглядел соседей из-под ресниц, но вечер только начинался, и особенно читать было нечего. Ставки пока что вносились осторожно, а страсти, считай, ещё даже не пытались разгореться, особенно учитывая криминальное прошлое, настоящее и будущее большинства игроков. С тех пор, как официально поступил в орден, Аллен предпочитал в подобные компании не влезать, а после бегства из ордена и вовсе прекратил привлекать к себе внимание таким образом. Но заработать деньги уличными представлениями получалось не всегда, а покер обещал быстрый доход.  
Играли в трёхкарточный. Аллен краем уха слышал, что то был любимый вариант местного авторитета, ну и, поскольку он всё и организовывал, его вкусы автоматически становились общими. Хозяин, кстати, в помещении ещё не появлялся, но говорили, что он приходит за стол, когда остальные уже малость разогреются.  
Хлопнула дверь, и сквозняк с улицы заставил пламя свечей заколебаться. Но то был не хозяин: игра приманила ещё одного гостя. Аллен посмотрел в его сторону и быстро опустил глаза, стараясь себя не выдать. Само собой, речи не шло, что его не узнают, но вскакивать на ноги и бить кулаком о стол тоже не хотелось.  
\- Однако, у вас тут серьёзная безопасность! - раздался бодрый голос Тикки Микка. - Могу я присоединиться?  
Он занял место и с усмешкой кивнул Аллену:  
\- Мальчик.  
И остальные игроки нахмурились, поняв, что новички в их кругу между собой как раз знакомы.  
\- Лорд Мик, - поприветствовал Аллен, улыбнувшись и встретившись взглядом с Тикки. И почувствовал, как внимание мигом переместилось на одного только него: компания уже прикидывала, что ещё можно сделать со знатной шишкой, помимо как общипать в покер.  
Улыбка Аллена стала шире, а Тикки фыркнул и спросил:  
\- Ну так что, мы играть собрались в гляделки или в карты? Сдавайте!  
Видно, о его появлении быстро доложили хозяину - тот появился сразу после первой ставки вслепую. Но молча дождался конца игры (в которой, кстати, Аллен ненавязчиво остался в победителях) и только тогда сел за стол.  
\- Гарри, не так ли? - дружелюбно кивнул ему Тикки. - Наслышан.  
Если бы Аллен не знал, кто перед ним, он бы даже захотел спасти незадачливого аристократа, так явно лезущего на рожон.  
Но жертва из Тикки была так себе, так что он просто продолжил играть.  
Хозяину не особенно везло. Аллен сам для порядка спасовал на паре партий, следя, конечно за тем, чтобы это не нанесло его финансам особенный урон. Тикки один раз проигрался почти подчистую, но на следующей игре вернул себе всё, да ещё и щедро добавил сверх.  
\- Купить тебе выпить после того, как закончим? - совершенно беззаботно обратился он к Аллену, удовлетворённо подсчитывая прибыль.  
\- Это если будет на что, - поддел тот. - Игра-то ещё не кончена. Да и я не пью.  
\- Зря, - пожал плечами тот и отвлёкся на следующую руку.  
А в следующей руке у Аллена пришла жалкая пара двоек. С этим было каши не сварить, а тут ещё и хозяин стал повышать так, словно намеревался раздеть всех догола. В этом он конкретно ошибся адресом: Аллен приподнял бровь и сменил себе карты на те, что были в рукаве. Рисковать он, конечно, рисковал, но, в конце концов, он сюда не просто провести приятно вечер пришёл.  
Не спасовали, помимо хозяина, только Аллен и Тикки. И им двоим даже не надо было читать мысли друг друга, чтобы понять, что происходит: похоже, новичков захотели вывести из игры одним ударом.  
Аллен подумал и поменял карты ещё раз.  
И на ва-банке они вскрылись.  
Тикки оказался практически скромен в мухлеже: всего-то пара королей. По сравнению с тремя тройками, высшей комбинацией игры, которую сдал себе Аллен, так совсем скромен.  
Хозяин с его парой десяток был тут вообще ни о чём. Но он-то, похоже, ожидал увидеть у соперников что-то другое - потому что вскочил, побагровел лицом заорал:  
\- Почему у вас не те карты!..  
\- ...которые вы нам сдали? - жизнерадостно закончил за него Тикки. - Вы это хотели сказать, Гарри?  
Игроки вокруг них тоже повскакали с мест, и в руках у многих блеснули ножи. Аллен глубоко вздохнул и сгрёб свой выигрыш.  
И успел как раз вовремя отбить Клаун Белтом Тиза от горла хозяина.  
\- Что?! - возмутился Тикки. - Ты вообще в курсе, что они карты через подзорную трубу читают?! Они тут все шулеры!  
\- А мы тогда кто? - фыркнул Аллен, отбивая атаки, направленные в остальных и заодно отправляя этих остальных в нокаут. - И что ты сюда пришёл, если знал, кто здесь?  
\- Мальчик, это единственная игра на округу! Выбирать, знаешь ли, не приходится!  
\- А, то есть ты вовсе за мной не следил?  
Тикки пожал плечами:  
\- Нет, ну и это тоже, конечно. Но профессиональное обстряпывание таких дел меня всё равно раздражает. Скажешь, тебя нет?  
\- Скажу, что мне пора, - ответил Аллен. - Не был бы ты так любезен никого тут не убивать?  
\- Не гарантирую, - хмыкнул Тикки. - Придётся тебе остаться.  
Аллен грустно осмотрелся вокруг. В ту минуту, как он вышел бы из двери, тут, конечно, осталась бы только куча трупов.  
\- Или пригласить тебя с собой, - принял он решение. Всё-таки столько жизней он на свою совесть был взвалить не готов. - Денег у тебя в итоге нет, но я тоже могу предложить купить тебе выпить. Как ты на это смотришь?  
Тизы заинтересованно замерли в воздухе.  
\- А знаешь что? - сказал Тикки. - Идёт. Я знаю тут паб неподалёку.  
Аллен выдохнул:  
\- Ну вот и славно.  
29.10.12.  
  


**II.**

  
Название: **На улицах Лондона**  
Автор: [Tykki](http://11063.diary.ru/)  
Жанр: дарк  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Дисклеймер: Все права на D.Gray-man принадлежат Хосино Кацуре.  
Примечания автора: **Тема 2: Городская мистика.** От лица ОЖП.  
  
Лайла Спенсер знает, что нужно делать, если случилась беда: в час, когда уже темнеет, но фонари ещё не зажгли, надо выйти на улицу и совершить жертвоприношение. Подойдёт и крыса, и голубь, но обязательно надо обратиться к духу умершего в Лондоне, и не где-нибудь в доме, а именно в Лондоне. Город забирает только тех, кто уходит на его мостовой, и только через них, видевших в свой последний миг серые камни и стены, плохо различимые за смогом, можно дозваться до города. Лайла делала так с детства, с тех пор, как дед подарил ей её замечательный нож, и в большинстве своём её молитвы не оставались без ответа.  
Поэтому сейчас, как только солнце скрывается за крышами, Лайла закутывается поплотнее в плащ и отправляется на поиски. Удачи ей благоволит: через три квартала она находит разбитый фонарь, а это даже лучше, чем просто незажжённый. Темнота этого источника света послужит ей надёжным проводником.  
Лайла заглядывает в бумажку, на которой сегодня утром гробовщик нацарапал ей имя, всего-то за один пенс. В конце концов, Лайла - его постоянный клиент.  
\- О Кевин Локпик, - торопливо начинает она, вставая на колени и кладя рядом шевелящийся мешочек. - Ты, кто теперь един с духом Великого Лондона, услышь меня и прими мою жертву городу. И пусть сбудется то, о чём я попрошу.  
Она развязывает мешочек, и крыса, что была в нём, издаёт последний в своей жизни возмущённый писк. И, поднимая нож, испачканный её кровью, Лайла тихо шепчет своё желание, надеясь, что дух обратит на него внимание.  
Она не ожидает, что он явится к ней сам. Хотя она всегда верила в духов города, но никогда до этого их не видела. Но никем другим он быть не может: он только что вышел к ней из стены.  
\- Мистер Локпик?.. - неуверенно спрашивает она, не зная, как обращаться к духом. И тут же качает головой, смеясь над собственной глупостью: - Нет, конечно, нет... Кевин Локпик был бродягой, а не джентльменом, как вы. Значит, и богатые господа тоже могут умереть на улицах...  
\- На улицах может умереть кто угодно, - фыркает её дух, и она запоздало думает, не следует ли ей его испугаться: он тёмный, всё, что в нём есть светлого, это шейный платок и перчатки, а глаза светятся пугающим золотистым огнём. - Я пришёл за одной твоей вещью. Отдашь?  
Лайла смотрит, на что он кивает... и вскакивает на ноги.  
\- Нет, только не нож, - умоляюще говорит она. - Это же моя связь с городом, как без этого он меня услышит? Пожалуйста, неужто моё желание настолько сложно исполнить с обычной жертвой?  
\- Желание? - удивляется дух. - О чём ты? - А потом у него сужаются глаза. - Погоди-ка... ты что, загадывала на этом ноже желания, и они исполнялись?  
Лайла мотает головой:  
\- Нет, я делала всё правильно! Я приносила жертвы! И всегда с помощью этого ножа.  
Дух фыркает и грозит ей пальцем:  
\- А ну не путай меня! Мне не важно, что ты там думаешь, я, кажется, и так понял...  
И в этот момент на их тёмную улицу влетает другой дух, и, видно, он так светится белым, что отсутствие фонаря почти незаметно.  
Сначала Лайла только слышит:  
\- Тикки, стой!..  
И она оборачивается к другому духу, чтобы увидеть его великолепное белое одеяние и узорчатую маску. Но, хотя этот дух и нравится Лайле больше, чем первый, он приносит ей несчастье: она чувствует резкую боль внутри и, опустив взгляд, видит ладонь в перчатке, испачканной красным. И эта ладонь выходит из грудной клетки Лайлы.  
\- Ты опоздал, мальчик, - говорит дух за её спиной. А потом берёт нож из пальцев Лайлы, и она падает на мостовую.  
\- Я убью тебя! - бессильно обещает белый дух, но в ответ слышен только смех.  
Убийца Лайлы наклоняется над ней на секунду и с улыбкой говорит:  
\- Прощай, несостоявшаяся экзорцистка.  
И отшатывается назад, потому что на место, где он только что стоял, обрушиваются белые клинки одеяний другого духа.  
Тот падает на колени перед Лайлой, и она хочет сказать ему, что ему не стоит так переживать, но крови во рту слишком много, она слишком мешает.  
\- Мне жаль, - говорит белый дух. - Мне так жаль... Я позволил забрать вашу Чистоту и не уберёг вас... Клянусь, Тикки за это ответит...  
Лайла не знает, о чём он говорит. Но, как она полагает, скоро город ей всё расскажет и об этом, и обо всём остальном, что касается его духов.  
Потому что несколько секунд спустя она умирает на мостовой Великого Лондона, видя только серые камни, стены за пеленой смога и сияющего белизной духа в узорчатой маске.  
31.10.12

Название: **Финал**  
Автор: [Tykki](http://11063.diary.ru/)  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: PG  
Дисклеймер: Все права на D.Gray-man принадлежат Хосино Кацуре.  
Примечания автора: **Тема 4: Мафия.** Слияние вселенных с "Крёстным отцом" Скорсезе и Пьюзо.  
  
\- Даже если Комуи это одобрит, Ватикан на это никогда не пойдёт, - сообщил Бак Чан, глядя в лицо Аллену Уокеру, которого несколько лет знал как экзорциста Чёрного ордена.  
\- Может быть, не пойдёт сперва, - Аллен встал и неторопливо перекинул плащ через левую руку. - Но мы сделаем им предложение, от которого они не смогут отказаться.  
\- "Мы"? - приподнял брови Бак.  
\- Мы, - кивнул Аллен. - Теперь, после смерти Адама, семья пересмотрела свои взгляды. Тикки, - повысил он голос, - можешь подойти?  
В проёме двери показался Тикки Мик, и Баку было странно его видеть ещё и потому, что именно люди Бака выхаживали Аллена после того, как Тикки его едва не убил.  
Но ни следа враждебности не замечалось ни в одном из них, когда Тикки спокойно спросил:  
\- Да, Аллен?  
\- Бак сомневается в том, что семья Ноя изменилась, - объяснил Аллен. - Похоже, моего слова ему недостаточно.  
\- Всё не совсем так... - пробормотал Бак, но Тикки перебил его, не дав себе даже труда вслушаться в то, что тот говорит.  
\- Мы готовы заключить мир с орденом и Ватиканом, и это наше общее желание. Теперь, когда Тысячелетнего больше нет, мы можем высказывать его свободно.  
\- Я же, со своей стороны, остаюсь здесь, как посредник, - продолжил за ним Аллен. - Учитывая необычность моего положения, а именно, то, что я несу в себе и Чистоту, и Память Ноя, это кажется вполне обоснованным.  
Они, все трое, вышли в коридор, и по правую руку Бака материализовался выход из Ковчега.  
\- Мы могли бы снова принять тебя в орден, - предложил Бак.  
\- Да, - кивнул Аллен. - Но я не вижу в этом необходимости.  
Он повернулся, чтобы проследовать по коридору в другую сторону, туда, где его ждала открытая дверь. Рядом с Баком почти неслышно возник кто-то, и, скосив глаза, тот увидел, что этот кто-то - Лулу Белл. Нои давали ему понять, что более в его присутствии не нуждаются.  
\- Так это правда или нет? - бросил он в спину Аллену. Тот замедлил шаг, потом всё же остановился и оглянулся.  
\- О чём ты?  
\- Это ты убил или приказал убить Малькольма Левелье? - сам ужасаясь тому, что спрашивает, произнёс Бак.  
Лицо Аллена вспыхнуло гневом, и он занёс сжатую в кулак руку. Но Тикки перехватил его запястье, и после того, как они с Алленом обменялись взглядом, тот глубоко вздохнул.   
\- Никогда - никогда не смей - бросать мне такие обвинения, - тщательно артикулируя, ответил он. - И, знаешь что? В память о старых долгах я позволю тебе сейчас задать мне один любой вопрос. Но только один. И после ты вернёшься в орден и никогда больше не поднимешь эту тему. Я не свожу личных счётов, потому что здесь нет ничего личного, но я и не позволю когда-либо снова обращаться со мной так, как раньше.  
Бак молча кивнул. И начал, на этот раз сам с осторожностью подбирая слова:  
\- Я узнал тебя, как экзорциста, одного из тех, кто боролся с Тысячелетним графом и всей системой, им порождённой. Даже когда выяснилось, что в тебе тоже - гены Ноя, ты сказал, что эта Память - не ты сам, и ты никогда не позволишь ей руководить своими действиями. Так это всё ещё в силе, Аллен Уокер? Ты не присоединился к семье Ноя?  
Аллен пристально посмотрел ему в глаза и потом ответил:  
\- Нет. Не присоединился. Теперь ты доволен?  
Бак почувствовал такое облегчение, какого не чувствовал даже тогда, давно, когда выяснилось, что Аллен выживет после ранения.  
И, несмотря на то, что Лулу Белл стояла у его плеча, а Тикки Мик наблюдал за ним, придерживая пальцами край мягкой фетровой шляпы, Бак искренне улыбнулся:  
\- Да. Я доволен.  
\- Значит, мы можем расходиться, - заметил Аллен.  
Он вошёл в кабинет, и Тикки последовал за ним, небрежно толкнув за собой дверь. Бак шагнул к выходу из Ковчега, но напоследок обернулся, испытывая неясное сомнение.  
Он увидел, что Аллен стоит, прислонившись к столу, рядом с ним в кресле сидит усмехающаяся Род Камелот, а Тикки Мик склоняется к его левой руке и касается губами каждой костяшки по очереди.  
Хотя Тикки говорил тихо, Бак всё же услышал:  
\- Слушаюсь, Тысячелетний Граф...  
И в этот момент дверь окончательно закрылась, мягко при этом щёлкнув.  
2.11.12  
  


**V.**

  
Название: **Полёты во сне и наяву**  
Автор: [Tykki](http://11063.diary.ru/)  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: PG  
Дисклеймер: Все права на D.Gray-man принадлежат Хосино Кацуре.  
Примечания автора: **Тема 5: Грёза ночная и тёмная.** По вселенной **"Детей Ночи"** , через пару лет после событий "Детей Ада".  
  


  
_Когда я устану от мыслей и слов повседневных -  
Я слышу, как воздух трепещет от гнева проклятий_  
Н. Гумилёв, _"Грёза ночная и тёмная"_  


  
  
Аллен вздохнул и потянулся, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, что делает Тикки. А тот стоял на самом краю утёса, широко раскинув руки, и, честное слово, Аллен вовсе бы не поручился, что он не прыгнет. Тёмный ночной океан ярился далеко внизу, но на лице Тикки отражался восторг перед ним.  
Вылавливать его потом из воды у Аллена не было ни малейшего желания.  
\- Почему тебя так привлекает всё, что грозит тебе опасностью? - спросил он. - Хочешь, я прикажу поменять в особняке все гвозди на серебряные и с освящением?  
Тикки фыркнул, не отрывая завороженного взгляда от вскипающих пеной волн. Волосы у него бились по ветру, как и развязавшийся воротник.  
\- Ответ на первый вопрос - потому что сила всегда достойна восхищения. Ответ на второй - хозяин особняка пока ещё не ты.  
Аллен пожал плечами и подошёл ближе, заслоняясь ладонью от ветра.  
\- Дядя меня не осудит, - сказал он. - Зачем мы здесь, Тикки?  
\- Затем, что я давно хотел побывать на этих скалах, - незамедлительно усмехнулся тот. - Затем, что даже тебе нужно иногда забывать о делах. Затем, что все в Логрии,Логрусе и Камелоте как-нибудь обойдутся без нас на это время. Затем, что, в конце концов, ты до сих пор не научился приходить в мою тень, и на четвёртый год брака это уже просто смешно.  
Усмехался он всегда так, что становились хорошо заметны клыки: Тикки обязательно надо было выставлять напоказ то, кто он такой.  
Аллен снова вздохнул и поднял глаза к жёлтой, как масло, луне, ненадолго показавшейся из-за туч.  
\- Может быть, я на это не способен? - заметил он. - Половина моей крови человеческая - может быть, из-за этого такая особенность брака на меня просто не распространяется, как бы ты меня ни учил.  
\- Ты просто не хочешь, - отмахнулся от его слов Тикки. - Ты трясёшься перед неизвестностью, поэтому у тебя вообще так плохо с тем, чтобы ходить тенями. Но иногда надо просто уметь отпустить всё, за что держишься. И упасть.  
Он так целенаправленно качнулся за край утёса, что Аллен, даже при его рефлексах, едва успел схватить его за плечо.  
\- С ума сошёл! - выдохнул дампир. - В воде ты оцепенеешь и станешь уязвим, а с твоим везением - ещё и на камень напорешься!  
\- Спасибо за заботу, - глаза Тикки блестели. - Но вот об этом я и говорю. Я готов прыгнуть. А ты?  
\- А мне ещё не надоело жить, - отрезал его супруг.  
\- Но смерть всегда в полшаге от жизни, Аллен, - сейчас, когда вокруг не было ни единой живой души на много миль, Тикки мог себе позволить называть его по настоящему имени. - Я это знаю, и ты это знаешь. Сейчас прекрасная ночь, и я уверен в тенях. Но, если они захотят предать, значит, так тому и быть.  
Пальцы Аллена скользнули на предплечье Тикки, не ослабляя, впрочем, своей хватки. Супруги теперь стояли вплотную друг к другу и вполоборота к утёсу.  
\- Я бы больше обманулся твоим фатализмом, - заметил Аллен, - не помни я, что, когда было надо, ты принял участие в заговоре, лишь бы власть в Логрусе не сменилась. Не слишком ты тогда полагался на "так тому и быть", а, Тикки?  
Тот театрально развёл руками и демонстративно признал:  
\- Ты меня поймал. Как же жить с таким противоречием? Придётся всё-таки сейчас прыгнуть.  
\- Прекрати, - свободной рукой Аллен окончательно отвёл в сторону мешавший ему воротник Тикки. - Я не обещаю, что сумею скоро это понять, но я попытаюсь. В конце концов, вот этому я научился.  
И он одним движением, ставшим ему так хорошо знакомым, впился в горло Тикки.  
Луны снова не было видно, и темнота укрывала их надёжным пологом. Тикки поднёс руку Аллена к губам и замкнул круг, прокусив запястье.  
А потом защёлкнул на этом запястье костяной браслет.  
Аллен мнгновенно вскинул голову.  
\- Что это? - спросил он с подозрением.  
\- Позаимствовал у оружейников ордена, - объяснил Тикки. - Ты удивишься, узнав, к чему я имею доступ из-за нашего брака, даже несмотря на то, что я вампир. А эта забавная вещица перекрывает тебе часть силы, в том числе полностью лишает возможности во что-нибудь превращаться.  
Аллен скосил глаза и убедился, что они всё ещё стоят на самом краю утёса. Руки Тикки сомкнулись на его плечах железной хваткой.  
\- Ты не посмеешь, - заявил дампир.  
\- Я? Не посмею? - Тикки тряхнул кудрями. - Аллен, вот это совершенно незаслуженное оскорбление!  
\- А если я прикажу? - посмотрел ему в глаза Аллен.  
\- Прямо сейчас - попробуй, - улыбнулся Тикки уголками губ. - Посмотрим, хватит ли у тебя очарования, и допустят ли это узы.  
\- Я думал, они не допустят и того, чтобы ты попытался меня убить, - едко напомнил Аллен.  
\- Убить? Вот ещё, - дёрнул плечом Тикки. - Ты сам прекрасно знаешь: я всего-то хочу научить тебя падать.  
\- Если я выживу, я тебя на краю света найду.  
\- Не драматизируй. Ты умеешь менять форму, ты умеешь отправлять послания через тени - тебе осталось только научиться в них растворяться. И сегодня - подходящая для этого ночь.  
\- Тикки... - жарко начал Аллен.  
И не закончил.  
Потому что Тикки столкнул его с утёса.  
\- Я жду! - крикнул он напоследок. Может быть, они прибавил и что-то ещё, но больше Аллен не слышал ничего, кроме грохота волн.  
В этот миг не существовало ничего, только он сам и стремительно приближающийся океан. Пусть эти скалы и были самыми высокими в Логрии, но всё равно полёт до воды должен был оборваться слишком, слишком скоро.  
Аллен зажмурился и попытался лихорадочно придумать, как спастись. В другое время у него обязательно нашлось бы что-то в запасе, но он прибыл сюда с Тикки и не предвидел опасности. Не было ни нужной вещи, ни подручного заклинания. И ему самому вода бы тоже причинила вред, да и везение его недалеко ушло от везения Тикки, а значит, внизу его тоже ждали острые камни.  
\- Это ничего не поменяет! - выкрикнул он, сомневаясь, что Тикки услышит.  
И, окончательно приняв то, что полностью в этой ситуации бессилен, он приготовился к худшему.  
...Когда темнота поглотила его над самой поверхностью волн, Аллен даже не сумел удивиться. Просто нашёл рядом присутствие Тикки и потянулся к нему. Думая о том, как сейчас возьмёт его и придушит.  
Тикки сидел, скрестив ноги, всё у того же края утёса, когда Аллен встал из его тени. Волосы у Аллена были влажные от попавших на них брызг.  
\- Я же говорил, - сказал Тикки, обернувшись. - Давай сниму браслет.  
Аллен толкнул его - но не с утёса, а так, чтобы Тикки упал на спину.  
\- А если бы я не смог? - спросил он, садясь сверху и вытягивая вперёд руку с браслетом.  
\- Ты всегда всё можешь, - Тикки справился с защёлкой, и вещица соскользнула на землю. - Не может быть, чтобы ты чего-то не смог.  
Аллен на секунду прикрыл глаза.   
\- Если бы я не поседел уже давно, я бы поседел сейчас с тобой, - сказал он. - В следующий раз я куда-то вместе с тобой отправлюсь, только вооружившись до зубов.  
Тикки закинул руки за голову.  
\- Меня это устроит, - хмыкнул он. - Возьмём тогда Марию? С нами ей безопасней.  
\- с тобой никому не безопасно, - проворчал Аллен. - Но я подумаю.  
Луна, было вынырнувшая из-за туч, осветила их лица и немедленно спряталась обратно.  
\- Не занудствуй, - вздохнул на этот раз Тикки. - И иди уже сюда. А то провозимся до того, что едва сможем найти укрытие, а я хочу сегодня утром заснуть нормально.  
\- Почему? - прошептал Аллен, поддаваясь руке, давящей ему на лопатки, и наклоняясь ниже.  
\- Потому что сегодня мы увидим один на двоих сон.  
3.11.12

 

**VII.**

  
Название: **Робинзон спасает дикаря и дает ему имя Пятница**  
Автор: [Tykki](http://11063.diary.ru/)  
Жанр: крэк  
Рейтинг: G  
Дисклеймер: Все права на D.Gray-man принадлежат Хосино Кацуре.   
Примечания автора: **Тема 7: Кораблекрушение.** И это не то чтоб фик, это по большей части реальный текст "Робинзона Крузо")  
  
В это утро Аллен проснулся, как и много раз до этого, из-за того, как ярко светило солнце ему в глаза. С тех пор, как его корабль потерпел крушение у этого острова, Аллен строил из обломков крепость, которая бы укрыла его от опасностей и непогоды. В конце концов он пришёл к убеждению, что добился достаточных результатов; но ночевать приходилось в комнате, где было оставлено окно, пусть и зарешёченное. Иначе ночью он просыпался от того, что задыхается от духоты.  
Каково же было его изумление, когда, выйдя сегодня из крепости, он увидел за узкой бухтой шесть демонов четвёртого уровня. Первым порывом его было засесть в крепости и приготовиться к бою. Однако на его глазах демоны вытащили из-за спины связанного по рукам и ногам Тикки Мика и поволокли куда-то.  
Аллен подался вперёд, но потом остановился в нерешительности, не понимая, что происходит. Но демоны заметили движение, и всё их внимание сосредоточилось на Аллене, а не на Тикки. Пленник почувствовал себя на свободе, и у него, как видно, явилась надежда на спасение: он вдруг рванулся вперед и с невероятной быстротой пустился бежать.   
Он бежал по песчаному берегу в ту сторону, где был Аллен.  
Тот выхватил меч экзорцизма: догонять Тикки бросилась вся шестёрка демонов. Но часть из них отстали, а беглец далеко опередил своих врагов: было ясно, что они ни в коем случае не поймают его.   
"Что-то будет делать этот бедняга, - подумал Аллен, - когда добежит до бухты? Он должен будет переплыть ее, иначе ему не уйти от погони".   
Но он напрасно тревожился: беглец не задумываясь кинулся в воду, быстро переплыл бухту, вылез на другой берег и, не убавляя шагу, побежал дальше. Из трех его преследователей только двое продолжили его догонять.  
И тут-то Аллен понял, что пришла пора действовать. Сердце в немзагорелось.   
"Теперь или никогда! - сказал он себе и помчался вперед. - Спасти, спасти этого несчастного какой угодно ценой!"   
Не теряя времени, он сбежал вниз по склону холма и очутился между беглецом и его преследователями. Тикки продолжал бежать не оглядываясь и не заметил Аллена.   
Тот крикнул ему:   
\- Стой!   
Тикки оглянулся и, кажется, в первую минуту испугался его еще больше, чем своих преследователей.   
Аллен сделал ему знак рукой, чтобы он приблизился ко мне, а сам пошел медленным шагом навстречу двум демонам. Когда передний поравнялся с ним, Аллен неожиданно бросился на него и полоснул мечом. Через секунду та же участь постигла его товарища.  
Тикки же, казалось, потерял способность двигаться; он стоял, как пригвожденный к месту, не зная, на что решиться: бежать или остаться, хотя, вероятно, предпочел бы убежать, если бы мог.  
Аллен опять стал кричать ему и делать знаки, чтобы он подошел ближе. Тикки понял: ступил шага два и остановился, потом сделал еще несколько шагов и снова стал как вкопанный.   
Тут Аллен заметил, что он весь дрожит; Тикки, вероятно, боялся, что, если он попадется Алленуу в руки, тот сейчас же убьет его, как и тех демонов.   
Аллен опять сделал ему знак, чтобы Тикки приблизился ко мне, и вообще старался всячески ободрить его.   
Тикки подходил все ближе и ближе. А потом упал на колени.  
  
...И от чистого абсурда ситуации Аллен проснулся.  
А проснувшись, уронил с колен книжку, над которой задремал.   
\- Больше никакого послеобеденного сна, - сказал себе Аллен, впечатывая ладонь в лицо от воспоминаний о событиях сна. - Или, по крайней мере, больше никаких бульварных романов...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И ещё немножко нашла.

для [#Penguin_antlered](http://fukuda-kun.diary.ru/):  
 **D.Gray-man, Тикки/Аллен, притвориться, что женаты**  
\- Имей в виду, что я тебя ненавижу, - вздохнул Аллен, разглядывая костюм, лежащий на кровати.  
\- Ладно тебе, мальчик, - задорно ухмыльнулся Тикки. - Чем тебе не нравится?  
\- Для начала, корсетом, - отреагировал экзорцист. - И это не считая самой ситуации, разумеется.  
Тикки философски пожал плечами:  
\- Ну, фигура у тебя все-таки не женская... А что до ситуации: ну, ищут мальчишку-экзорциста, а не добропорядочную семейную пару. Заметь, я для тебя даже достал дорогое платье! И что теперь, тебе что, предубеждения помешают переодеться?  
\- При чем тут предубеждения? Мне тебе по пунктам рассказать, что меня напрягает в необходимости изображать твою жену?  
\- Ну, кто старое помянет... - легкомысленно протянул Тикки, и только нежелание давать врагам знать, где они находятся, помешало Аллену активировать Коронованного Клоуна.  
Конечно, на этом этапе свои и чужие уже изрядно перепутались местами, и Тикки с Род совсем недавно пришли спасать его от Апокрифа, хотя Аллен не ждал и не звал; но если за то, что сделали ему раньше, он мог простить, то вот списки погибших так легко не забывались.  
Тикки, видно, почувствовал его настроение, потому что сдал назад и продолжил более миролюбиво:  
\- Мальчик, все счеты, если захочешь, сможешь свести, когда обстановка позволит. Пока что не позволяет. Так что облегчи жизнь нам обоим и переоденься, а потом мы наконец уедем из города.  
Аллен вздохнул ещё раз и подобрал корсет с кровати.  
\- По крайней мере, - пробормотал он, - если нас нагонит Апокриф, никакой маскарад уже не понадобится.  
\- Да, без оптимизма нам никуда, - жизнерадостно кивнул Тикки. - Тебе помочь зашнуроваться?

 

 


End file.
